Blind Secrets
by numbah 1 HPFan
Summary: Kaily has gone back 21 years to the time of the Marauders Dumbledore said she can't change the future but how can she just watch? summary stinks... SEQUAL to A Witch's Story Please R&R! story COMPLETE! NEXT IN SERIES is Making Promises!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Adjusting

**I disclaim it.**

**_Here is the sequel to A Witch's Story! Key things to remember: 1) Kailey is now introducing herself as Keena 2) the trauma of going back in time 21 years and being petrified has caused her to lose her sight for the time being and 3) she has no family in the past.. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

It was July. I could tell for two reasons. First, it was very hot outside, and second, the castle was almost completely silent.

It had taken a few weeks to get used to not seeing light or color or, well, anything at all. The castle wasn't lonely, it just wasn't normal. I had to count my steps to figure out if I was going the right distance to the bathroom, or estimate when I should reach the bottom of the stairs. It was another strange thing that the stairs no longer moved while I was on them. In fact, it seemed like the castle was looking out for me.

Most of the staff seemed to feel bad for me. Every time I encountered one of them, I would be offered an arm. I don't like it when people give me pity, especially when it is for something like being blind. It wasn't as if I wasn't going to see again. Of course, that was a piece of information kept between Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey and myself.

After the first week, I had trained myself to walk without needing to hold on desperately to a wall or bedpost. I could get myself out of the castle or into the Great Hall. I learned how to get to Gryffindor Tower as well. My sorting had been pre-arranged, and the hat knew that I was to be put into Gryffindor.

Anyway, it must have been the midst of July. I woke up and changed behind my closed curtains (they were never open at night), hoping that Madame Pomfrey didn't choose horrendous outfits for me to wear. I counted my steps to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I headed towards the doors to go outside.

I had nearly reached the oak doors when I heard light, fast-pace footsteps heading my way. Flitwick.

"Miss McIntosh!" called the tiny voice. I smiled to myself as I turned to face where the footsteps were coming from.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, sir, I was just heading outside for a walk near the lake," listening to the water hit the shore calmed my nerves, and it reminded me of home.

"Why don't you take a bit of toast out with you?"

"Alright sir,"

The tiny professor reached up to try to take my upper arm to guide me into the Great Hall. This was a nice gesture and all, but it forced me to stoop over causing me to walk awkwardly.

It took several more steps than it should have, but we made it to the table in one piece. He handed me a bit of toast and asked if I would like some company by the lake. I hastily declined his offer and rushed out of the castle.

I went down the stone steps, careful not to slip. I reached the bottom and sat down on the last step. I bent over and removed my shoes. The feeling of grass under my feet was much better than overly warm socks. I walked over to the lake and sat down.

Listening, I heard a bubbling sound coming from the water. It was the Giant Squid.

"Hungry?" I asked the monster. I heard its tentacles slap the water in reply. "Good, cause I'm not," I ripped my toast in half and gave the larger of the two pieces to the Squid. More bubbling and the Squid was gone.

I finished off the remains of my toast and laid down on my back, closing my eyes. Not that it made a difference.

I was just wondering whether I should head back to the castle when I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching me. I sighed and sat up. I could hear a cloak dragging; that was Dumbledore, he always wore cloaks that dragged across the floor.

"Miss McIntosh?" Yep, Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?" I got to my feet and faced where his voice had come from.

"This is Jaime Potter, she and her husband have volunteered to take you into their home during the summers," _Go figure, I'm living with the Potters…_

"Hello, Keena, it is very nice to meet you," her voice was musical, and pleasant to listen to. She seemed good tempered, which surprised me a little, remembering the Marauders Map. That can't have been the only trouble they got into.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Potter," I said, nodding my head respectfully, and hoping that she wasn't expecting a handshake. Several people had tried to shake my hand. They always seemed to forget I was blind. Regardless, it was annoying.

"Mrs. Potter's son, James, will be attending Hogwarts in the same year as you. It is also presumed that he will be a Gryffindor," _there's one way of looking at it…_

"That's great," I said, smiling.

"Well, Keena, would you like to come and visit my house before you decide if you would like to stay there or not?" Mrs. Potter's soft voice came through again.

"That would be great,"

"Can you floo?"

"Of course,"

"Alright, let's go back to Professor Dumbledore's office, then,"

We went back inside. I was glad when Mrs. Potter didn't offer to 'guide' me to Dumbledore's office.

Up the stairs, down the hall twenty steps and at the entrance to the office.

"I hope you don't mind flooing together?"

"That'll be fine," I said. She took my hand and led me to the fireplace.

"See you later, professor," I said.

"Potter Mansion!" Mrs. Potter commanded. I tucked my elbows in and closed my eyes out of habit. Clutching onto Mrs. Potter, we landed in her kitchen. Well, I assumed it was the kitchen, or maybe close to one. I could smell lunch, and someone was going to have pizza.

I heard the click sound of when shoes meet tile, and I knew that Mrs. Potter had stepped out of the fireplace.

"Watch your head, oh, I mean--"

"It's alright, Mrs. Potter, I know what you mean," I said ducking out of the fireplace.

"Let me introduce you to my son. James!" she yelled his name, and I heard a pair of feet running towards us, coming from my right. The footsteps came to a sudden halt as soon as the bare feet hit the tile. There was a rustling of clothing, which suggested someone was not completely ready for company.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me we were having someone over? I'm not decent!" His voice sounded eerily familiar. _Harry and James must be more alike than I thought…_

I laughed, shaking my head at the thought.

"I told you I would be bringing someone by later," Came Mrs. Potter's soft, slightly aggravated voice.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it would be a _girl_," there was more rustling at this and I guessed that he was using a blanket as a shield.

"Well, I didn't think it would…erm…"

I decided to step in here, "Hello, James, I'm Keena,"

This is the part where I envision a Harry with brown eyes staring at me with one eyebrow arched. There was no intrusion, so I continued.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I'm blind. I don't really care if you're wrapped up in a blanket."

"If you're blind, how'd you know I was wrapped up in a blanket?" _Hehe…_

"I said I was blind, not deaf," I said laughing.

"Well, in that case," I heard the blanket drop to the floor, and James' bare feet started coming towards me. "James Potter,"

I stared in front of me, expecting something more.

"Oh, right," James, muttered, and I heard the sound of skin slapping skin.

_Oh, my God, he tried to shake my hand…

* * *

_

_**That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Potter Mania

_**I couldn't wait to update! Hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

**_

It didn't take long for Mrs. Potter to order James to put some clothes on. He ran out of the kitchen the way he had come, and I heard a thundering sound, suggesting he'd gone up a flight of stairs before shooting across a hall of some kind.

"Boys," Mrs. Potter laughed. "Would you like to sit down? You look lost on your feet,"

"Thank you,"

Her shoes clicked over to me, and she placed a hand on my shoulder, counting out loud the steps I would have to take to get to a chair. I put my hands out and felt the back of a wooden chair that went up to just past midway up my stomach. I pulled out the chair, careful to not let it scrape the floor, and sat down.

I heard Mrs. Potter sit down next to me and I turned to face her.

"Professor Dumbledore tells me you like to handle most things on your own," Mrs. Potter said. I could tell she was smiling.

"Yeah, I don't really want people babying me. Most people would call me stubborn, but I prefer to think of it as independence,"

Mrs. Potter laughed a sweet tinkling laugh and I smiled. "That sounds like something Nathaniel, my husband, would say,"

There was more thundering from upstairs.

"Sounds like James is dressed," I said tilting my head towards the noise.

"Do you mind the noise?" Mrs. Potter asked suddenly, sounding concerned.

"No, not at all, in fact that's like asking if you mind the colors," I said.

"Oh, alright, then you may end up loving it here, it's always so noisy,"

"Don't call me an 'it' mom," James was walking into the room. He must have put socks on, because I couldn't really hear his footsteps as he walked across the tile. "What's for breakfast?"

"When did you get up?"

"When you yelled my name," James answered simply. More muffled footsteps and the suction holding a fridge door closed was broken.

"But I told the house elves to get you up,"

"They tried to, believe me," James said exasperatedly.

"James!" I heard a chair scrape across the floor and Mrs. Potter's footsteps running out of the room.

"Where is she going?"

"To make sure the house elves don't try to drown themselves in the pool again,"

"Oh, that's nice,"

"Don't worry, I thought ahead. I specifically told them _not_ to do anything that could cause injury,"

"How many are there?"

"Siff," he said through a mouthful of some sort of food.

"I'm sorry?"

I heard him gulp and gasp for breath, "Six," _I wonder just how big this room is…_

"So," I heard James walk over and sit down in the chair his mother had vacated. "What's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to be rude, but why aren't you at—er… with your parents?"

"Oh! Well, um…" I felt blood rushing to my face. I hadn't even thought of a story to keep people from asking questions.

"Say no more, you can tell me later, I mean, you're spending the summer here right? Plus, I'm sure we'll get to hang out at school,"

"You mean you don't mind that I can't see?" I said suddenly hopeful. I had been hoping to make some guy friends. They wouldn't bug me about needing help up the stairs and stuff as much as girls would.

"Why would I? You seem nice enough,"

"Thanks," I said grinning.

"So, how about I take you for a tour?" I heard him stand, so I got up as well.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping first,"

"What about your mom?"

"She'll be fine; she would've made me give you a tour anyway,"

"Alright," I stood awkwardly as James started to walk away. I took a few steps towards where James was, and then stopped. _This isn't going to work…I've been around Hogwarts way longer than this…_

"Here," James came back and hooked my arm around his.

"Sorry, I can normally walk around on my own,"

"No worries, you've only just arrived here,"

We began walking out of the kitchen and soon found ourselves on a carpet seven steps from the table. We kept walking and James turned us to the left eleven steps in on the carpet.

"Stairs here," he said.

"Okay," We got to the top and there were fourteen stairs. We turned right and headed down a corridor with a rug on the floor.

"Here's the bathroom," he said turning me left after ten steps. We walked in and he showed where everything was, which was a bit awkward.

"I bet you don't do this everyday," I said laughing.

"Oh no, I do it all the time," he said, probably with a smile.

We exited the bathroom and took another ten steps down the hall before going right through a doorway, and headed down another corridor. Six steps down this one, he stopped me and we turned left.

"And here is your room," he said opening a door. I reached out to find the handle. James caught my hand and put it there. It was cool to the touch and smooth. The handle was too.

"Your bed is strait ahead here," we walked in twelve steps before my leg bumped into a mattress. I felt the bed covers. They were the enlarged fluffy kind that you would find in a nice hotel. I moved my hand to the top of the bed and felt several big pillows with tassels.

"What color is the bed?" I asked, curious and wanting to see the room in my mind as much as I could.

"It's red, with gold lining," James said, clearly confused as to why color would mean anything to a blind person.

"And the room?"

"Scarlet until about a third of the way up the wall, from there is an inch thick gold lining. The rest is white,"

"I wasn't always blind," I said suddenly, facing the direction where my fingers were playing with a tassel. "In fact, it's all completely new to me," my eyes began welling up with unwanted tears.

I felt weight come down onto the bed and a hand upon my shoulder.

"I've only been this way for a few weeks," I continued. "I was living at the castle to get used to it for next year and so on. My parents were muggles, so they wouldn't have known about Hogwarts at all," I said picking my words carefully. My parents weren't dead, but I couldn't have people asking about them either.

"That sounds scary," James said. "How did you become blind?"

_I traveled back in time 21 years to deliver a secret message to Dumbledore…Oh, and your son is one of my best friends…not to mention the fact that you're dead where I'm from…_

I opened my mouth and closed it several times. I couldn't think of any good reasons that were possible. _I can't tell him what really happened…it would cause awkward questions…I need to talk to Dumbledore about this…_

"I'd rather not talk about that," I said, deciding to stay neutral.

We sat there quiet for a little while. The silence that was around us was unnerving. The quieter it was, the more nervous I got.

"Want to go see my room?" James asked finally breaking the silence.

"Sure," I said. I stood up and he led me down the hall. His room ended up being about five steps from mine.

He finished showing me around and I made a ton of mental notes. I focused on remembering how far my room was from the bathroom and the kitchen, as well as from James' room.

Two of the six house elves, Skippy and Twinkie, were assigned to me specifically. Both were girls and knew the house very well. All I had to do was whisper their names and they would be at my side. Skippy had bigger feet, so she made slightly more noise walking than Twinkie did, but Twinkie had bigger ears. Whenever she walked next to me, an ear would always flop over and knock into my arm. She was always muttering "Sorry, miss," in a high squeaky voice that rivaled Flitwick's.

James was always around, constantly making sure I was content. But the more he was around me, the less worried he got about saying things like "Want to go see this?" or "What about the blue one?" I wondered sometimes if he did this to get on my nerves. He always laughed at me when I said, "Let's look at this here," or something to that effect.

Mrs. Potter took us to Diagon Alley quite often as well. I knew them well enough now that I could tell their footsteps apart. I didn't have to hang off of someone's arm anymore; I just walked very close to them. James and I would walk into the random shops and just float around. Sometimes he'd even ask me my opinion on a girl.

"What about this one?" he said one time while we were at Flourish and Blotts. It was late August and we'd be going back to Hogwarts in two days.

"Description please,"

"Kind of tall, skinny, and blonde hair,"

"Freckles?"

"No, but fair skin,"

"What's her voice sound like?"

"I dunno,"

"Well, get closer,"

He led me over through some rows of books and got us close enough to hear someone laughing. It was a bad laugh. Like a donkey choking on water.

"Is she the one laughing?"

"Yeah,"

"James, that's a horrid choice,"

"But she's pretty!"

"You think they're all pretty!"

"What does that prove?"

"You're a prat,"

"You're picky," we walked along away from the blonde with the creepy laugh. "Oh, here's one! Red head, fair skin, and no freckles. She's kind of short."

"How short?"

"Your height,"

"Very funny," I said elbowing him. "But is she nice?"

"Here's a way to find out," James' feet ran from my side.

"James, that's not funny!" I shouted in his direction. "James! Get back here!"

No response. _Perfect, I'm in a bookstore filled with people…and I'm blind…great…_

I stumbled along the shelves, trying to find James. He wouldn't've gone far; just far enough that I couldn't catch him. I reached the end of the shelf and tripped over a book. I crashed to the floor, my hands flailing helplessly.

"Oh, are you alright?" a girl's voice was suddenly next to my ear. "I'm so sorry, I just left these books here, they're for school, and I was just looking for some others to get background knowledge of magic and stuff,"

I got myself off of the floor as she babbled on and put my hand on the shelf that was next to me.

"That's fine, it's not your fault," I said, breaking her midsentance. _She's just like Hermione..._ "I'm Keena McIntosh, by the way,"

"Lily Evans," said the girl. _Must be the red head James was on about… _"Are you for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'll be starting my first year," I said nodding, and listening for James' footsteps.

"Oh, me too! Are your parents wizards?"

"No," I said shortly. "They're muggles, but I've been living with a wizard family. In fact, would you mind telling me if you can see a boy about two inches or so taller than myself? I think he's got black hair, probably messy. His mother is always telling him to brush it,"

"Okay," Lily said. She had a gentle voice that reminded me of Mrs. Potter. "What is his name?"

"James, James Potter. I sort of got separated from him,"

"That's not very responsible of him," Lily said in a disapproving tone. "Do you mind me asking why you're in a bookstore?"

"Why are you?" I countered. "I'm still going to have book work to do,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Lily sounded slightly ashamed of asking. She was probably turning pink.

"No that's fine," I said. _She sounds nice…perhaps too much so for me though…_

"Oh, I see him, I think. Let me call his name," she yelled his name and I heard James' footsteps running over to us.

"There you are, Keena, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'll bet you have," I muttered. Lily heard me and decided to put her two cents in.

"Why would you let yourself lose Keena here in the first place? It seems very irresponsible of you,"

"Well, what do we have here?" James' voice was suddenly losing its charm. "I didn't mean to lose her, I just did,"

"Can we not talk about me as if I'm not right here?"

"Sorry Keena," James said. "Oh, look, there's my mother. We'd better be going," James dragged me out of the store quickly.

"What did you do that for?" I asked wrenching myself from James' iron grip.

"She was yelling at me!"

"You left me in the middle of a crowded store to fend for myself! I was going to yell at you!"

"Yeah, but you've actually have a reason to be mad, she just jumped down my throat!"

"You're hopeless James,"

"Yep," he said. "Come on, we're supposed to be meeting Mum in the Leaky Cauldron,"

We made our way to the pub and went back home. That night, the house elves packed our bags and we got everything ready for Hogwarts. The night before we left, Mrs. Potter cried, and I could hear her hugging the life out of James.

"Mum, relax! I'll be back before you know it!" James' muffled voice came through his mother's arms.

"I know! But you're my little baby boy!" she sobbed.

"Jaime, let the boy go," Mr. Potter's solid voice came through. "We don't want him suffocating, do we Keena?"

"No sir, who would drag me around the castle?" I asked laughing.

We went to bed after a large bowl of ice cream. When I say large, I mean James and I had to share one to finish it. That's saying a lot; James eats like there's no tomorrow.

I fell asleep listening to the fan buzzing above my head.

_Look out Hogwarts, here I come…

* * *

_

_**There's the end of Chapter two! I hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP! Please Review:-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Black Trains

**_I'm on a role updating here! Oh and _I disclaim_! Don't forget to review!

* * *

_**

"Ready Keena?" James asked. We were at the train station. There was a lot of noise and it was harder to hear footsteps over the trains that were coming in. Because of all the commotion, I was stuck hanging onto James for dear life.

"Let's go," I said.

James and I ran strait ahead and through the barrier. Mr. and Mrs. Potter came out behind us quickly, pushing our trolleys. I heard owls screeching and felt a cat zoom out between my legs.

"The train is huge!" James exclaimed for my benefit. "A scarlet steam engine and a million cars!"

"A million?" I asked with one arched eyebrow.

"You know what I mean,"

"Let's find you two a car to put your things in," Mr. Potter's rich voice cut through like butter.

"James you push the cart, I'll take Keena," Mrs. Potter was at my arm before James could protest.

"Mum, that's very lazy of you," James said, pointedly. He let go of my arm and I heard him start pushing the trolley away from us.

We found an empty car and loaded our luggage onto it. Well, James and Mr. Potter did. Mrs. Potter and I stood there and waited for them.

"Alright, everything is on," Mr. Potter said.

"Now, James, you be good this year," said Mrs. Potter. "You and Keena stick together,"

"Mum, you make it sound like I've misbehaved," James said accusingly.

"I'd rather not imagine," Mrs. Potter whispered in my ear.

A sharp whistle sounded from my right, where the head of the train was. People started shouting goodbyes from all around us. James helped me onto the train, we turned around, and I waved a little. There was a jerk and the train started moving. James led me to a compartment and we sat down.

"Can I have a window seat?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because I like the window seat,"

"Okay, move over on your seat to the left," James said and I heard him sit across from me.

We'd been riding for ten minutes when I heard the door open.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I'm avoiding some er--unwanted attention," it was a boy. He sounded slightly desperate as if several people had said no.

"Go ahead," I said, facing the window.

"Thank you," said the boy, sitting down next to James.

"Kind of long dark hair, and a nice build," James said.

"What?" said the boy.

"Do you play Quidditch?" I asked, turning towards him a little.

"Yeah, a bit," he said, still sounding confused. But before he could ask anything, the door slid open again.

"Hello," another boy, though this one sounded shy.

"Sandy brown hair looks kind of tired," said James, describing him for me again.

"Okay," said the boy and I heard his heel turning.

"No, wait, you can come in," said James.

"Thanks," said the second boy awkwardly. "I'm Remus Lupin; I'll be a first year this year."

"James Potter,"

"Keena McIntosh,"

"I'm Sirius,"

"About what?" I said, unable to resist temptation.

"Uh…" everyone except Sirius burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," I said grinning, and turning to face the boys' direction.

"Hey, what's with your eyes?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I said, taken aback.

"Your eyes, they've got a funny bright blue ring around them,"

"Do they?" I asked dazed.

"Don't you ever look in a mirror?"

"No,"

"How do you survive? Not looking in the mirror with such a pretty face,"

"Sirius, I believe this girl is blind," said Remus quietly.

"No way!" said Sirius.

"Actually it's true," said James.

Everyone was quiet and it felt like everyone (or at least Sirius) was staring at me. All that could be heard was the train as it moved along down the tracks. I hate the quiet.

"Remus, have you sat down yet?" I asked.

"I didn't want to bother you," he muttered.

"That's dumb, sit down," I said. I felt the weight come down on the cushion next to me.

"Now, where were we?" I asked.

No one answered. It was quiet again.

"This has got to stop," I said, finally annoyed. "What is wrong with you James? You're the biggest chatterbox I know! I know, we'll talk about something all guys love; Quidditch,"

"All guys?" asked Remus.

"You don't?" came Sirius' smooth voice.

"Well I--"

"How can you not love Quidditch?" Sirius and James yelled in shocked unison.

"I never said that," said Remus quickly.

"Then why'd you ask?" said Sirius.

"Ask what?"

"Ask if all guys love Quidditch!"

"Well, because it is a stereotype,"

"No, it's generalization," I said smiling.

"Yeah! What she said!" said Sirius.

"Wait, isn't stereotyping the same thing as generalization?" asked James.

"Now that you mention it," I said.

"I was just going to see how long it took Sirius to realize that," said Remus.

"Hey!"

The rest of the train ride was the same. Remus and I would use big words with a similar meaning to get Sirius and sometime James confused. It was very entertaining to hear them fighting over definitions of words.

My stomach was just starting to grumble when the compartment door slid open again.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" her voice sounded younger almost, but still had the same old lady tone to it.

I heard Sirius and James jump to their feet and race over to the cart filled with snacks of varying amounts of sugar.

"Keena, do you want anything?" Remus asked before standing up.

"Could you get me a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor?" I asked, digging some coins out of my pocket and handing them to him.

"Sure," he said, accepting the money. The weight left the cushion and I listened to his steps carefully as he walked over to the trolley. The way he walked even sounded cautious. _He is very careful with his secret…I can sort of relate I guess…_

James and Sirius flew back in and fell into their seats so fast that I could feel the wind coming from them.

"How much did you guys get?"

"We combined our money," said James, no doubt an evil grin was spreading across his face.

"Don't eat too fast," I warned them, as I heard Remus coming back over. He handed me my change and my jellybeans. I counted the coins and found something wrong.

"Remus, you gave me the same number of coins back," I said, frowning.

"It was easier to just give her two galleons than sort through everything," he said matter-of-factly.

"Now I feel bad," I said, pouting.

"Don't worry about it; you can pay me back on the return ride. Or you can give me some of those," he flicked the box.

I opened the box and lifted a bean out. Just as I began to lift it to my mouth three pairs of hands grabbed onto my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the bean flew from my hand.

"Trust me; you did _not_ want to eat that," said Sirius, ruffling my hair.

"Why? What was wrong with it?"

"It was funny looking,"

"That helps," I said sarcastically.

"It looked puke green and had brown flakes all over it," said James.

"Sounds like the flavor _is_ puke," I said. "But that ruins the surprise. I've found it's more fun not knowing,"

"Really?" said Remus.

"That's too much risk for me," said Sirius.

"Agreed," was James' reply. I listened to them high five and got an idea.

"I think the two of you are just chicken," I said, lifting my nose to the ceiling in a superior fashion.

"Chicken?" asked James sounding hurt.

"Sirius Black is no chicken," said Sirius.

"Prove it," I challenged, taking out another bean at random and clutching it in my fist so that no one could see it. "Close your eyes, Remus will you tell me if he cheats?"

"Of course,"

I handed Remus the bean and he gave it to Sirius.

"He put it in his mouth. You've got to actually bite it Sirius," said Remus. Suddenly the compartment was full of laughter and Sirius' gagging.

"That was bloody awful!" he shouted. I joined in on the laughter at the tone of his voice. I stopped laughing when I heard the compartment door slid open slightly. "No, I'm serious!"

"Well, you're certainly not anybody else in the family are you?" the voice belonged to a girl. She sounded (for lack of different wording) like a bitch. Her voice was slippery and sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

"Get lost Bella," said Sirius. I heard him stand up.

"Oh, going to fight me are you?" Bella mocked.

"As if he could handle all of us," this voice belonged to a boy. He had the same sort of voice as Bella only deeper. There was laughter and I could pick out that there were maybe four of them total. _Four against four…well three…and then there's the fact that it's probably just me and Remus who know any spells…damn it…_

My grip tightened on my wand as I heard James stand up.

"Get out of here," he spat.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Bella sounding nonplussed. "I was just hoping to have some fun with my dear old cousin here,"

Suddenly there was a crash and I gasped. I couldn't place the sound. Someone must have fired a spell or broken some glass, or both.

"Does magic scare you little girl?" the boy had taken notice of me. I felt Remus shift next to me, probably to defend me.

"Of course I'm not," I growled.

"You jumped pretty high just then," he sounded closer.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Sirius.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend Sirius?" the boy said, grabbing my left wrist and bringing me off my seat. My knee crashed to the floor, and I was half on the ground half being held up in the air. I kept my wand hidden behind my back.

"Slytherin scum," I spat.

"Did you say something wench?" the boy twisted my wrist and I felt a wand tip at my throat. That was enough.

"_Expelliamus!" _I shouted. I knew I hit my target when he lost his grip on my arm. I heard him go flying into the corridor and a bunch of girls screamed.

"Get off me you idiot!" Bellatrix shrieked, and I listened as the lot raced down the corridor away from our compartment.

"Keena, are you okay?" Sirius was kneeling beside me sounding worried.

"I'm fine," I said, dropping my wand to massage my wrist. "What did they do?"

"That crash you heard was from them attacking James as he took his wand out. Two of them held Remus and me down pointing wands at our throats. I'm so sorry,"

"I told you it's fine," I said.

"No it's not," said Remus.

"First day on the job, and we get attacked," James sounded as though he was talking through a bloody nose.

"Don't worry about it," I insisted.

"No, Keena, I promise, I won't let them hurt you again," said Sirius.

Compared to that, the rest of the train ride was completely uneventful. Remus and Sirius had swapped seats so that Sirius would be closer to me if his cousin came back, though she didn't. The boys changed into their robes, though they made me close my eyes anyway, then they left so I could change. The train began slowing down just as I threw my cloak over my shoulders.

We went into the corridor which was filling up with students by the second. It was very loud and crowded.

"I'll hang onto you," Sirius whispered in my ear.

We headed off the train and into the cool night. I inhaled the night air. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid's commanding voice blasted through the random conversations people were having.

"Bloody Hell, this guy is big!" James whispered enthusiastically.

"Hi Hagrid!" I yelled as soon as I was sure he'd hear me.

"Keena, how've yeh bin?" Hagrid shouted back.

"Good and you?"

"Bin doin' well meself. All right, we got everyone? Okay, firs' years follow me!"

We followed Hagrid down the stone steps. Sirius was still holding onto my arm, afraid that I would fall if he let go, and I probably would have. We got to the boats and James and Sirius began debating how to get me in.

"Honestly, it's not that hard. One of you gets in and the other just helps me on," I said. The boys shuffled around and we made it in safely.

"Everyone in? Alright, forward!" Hagrid shouted and the boats gave a tug and started sailing along the lake.

"What is that kid doing?" asked James suddenly, I heard him lean forward so that his head was between Sirius and me.

"I've got no idea," Sirius said before I could ask what was going on.

"It looks like he's going to fall in," Remus observed.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked. Before any one answered, there was a loud splash, and I was sprayed with water. I would have laughed, but James and Sirius were both yelling at the boat in front of us.

"What did you push him in for eh?" Sirius shouted.

"Mind your own business, Black," a boy shouted back between peels of laughter.

"It is my business, you got us soaked!"

"Should've used her as a shield then,"

"Let it go Sirius," said Remus evenly, his voice coming from somewhere on my left and sounding slightly strained. "James, help me get him,"

There was movement in the back of the boat and we began to rock dangerously. I could hear the warnings from the students in other boats, but I'm not so sure the boys could. All at once, James and Remus were leaning out of the right side of the boat, causing me to slide over and Sirius to grab hold of my arm with one hand, meaning his other was holding onto his side of the boat, which was in the air. _This isn't going to end well…_

"Keena, try to climb over to where Sirius is," James huffed. I grabbed a hold of Sirius, who tugged me closer to him.

"Come here often?" Sirius whispered. I could feel his breath on my face.

"No, you?" I asked laughing at how odd we must have looked.

"Bloody hell," James said, clearly strained now. The splashing was growing louder every second.

The boat began rocking so violently I thought it would tip over.

"Aren't these supposed to be--?"

The boat tipped over.

I came up for air and nearly choked on my hair. I wiped it out of my face and swam a little away from the splash war that was now going on between James, Sirius, Remus, and the mystery kid. Normally I would have joined in, or at least headed back to the boat, but neither was an option. _So much for magic boats..._

"Hey!" I shouted over the splashing.

"Keena! Over to your right!" a familiar voice called.

"Lily?"

"Yeah," I felt a hand on my right shoulder. "Here, come into our boat," Lily said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said. "Didn't you see what just happened?"

"That kid was panicking," Lily said.

"Oh, that would've been nice to know," I said sarcastically. There was more splashing and someone bumped into my elbow.

"Keena, you alright?" it was Sirius.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said laughing at him for panting.

"Good," he said and I heard him turn in the water. "James, I got her!"

"C'mon, James, Remus and what's-his-name are already in the boat. Thanks for keeping an eye on her ladies, I'll take it from here," Sirius said, putting his charming voice back on for the "ladies" in the boat.

"See you later, Lily," I called as Sirius dragged me away.

"Be careful Keena," she called back sounding worried about who was directing me through the water.

Sirius and I got back in the boat with just in time to get off again.

"Keena, what's happened to yeh? Was that you lot that went fer a swim?" Hagrid asked appalled.

"Yeah, Hagrid, that was us," I said as two cloaks were draped around my shoulders. "Guys, I already told you _no_," I added shrugging the cloaks off and holding them out to be taken back. No one took them. "Don't make me drop them," I threatened.

"You wouldn't," James laughed.

"Oh, but wouldn't I?"

"No, I just said you wouldn't," James snorted.

I sighed in frustration and put my arms down. _It wasn't this hard with Ron and Harry…_

"C'mon, let's go," Sirius said, taking hold of my arm once more, which was okay for once because I slipped on the cobblestone path that led up to the castle.

The chattering of the first years grew, the closer we got to the castle. The oak doors opened and several girls squeaked in delight. We walked into the hall and stopped after about five steps.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts," McGonagall stopped her speech before she'd even begun it. "May I inquire why there are two of you not in uniform?"

I gasped slightly, realizing I was still holding their uniforms.

"Sorry Professor," James and Sirius said, quickly accepting their cloaks from me.

"Now, why are five of you wet?"

"Well, Professor, it's a long story," Sirius began. "James, why don't you tell her this long story?"

"Professor, the train ride over was quiet warmer than we all expected, you see," James started the way he would talk his mother off when she caught us eating sweets just before dinner.

"So Peter, here thought he'd jump in for a swim," Remus put in quickly.

"And we thought, why not join him?" I added catching on.

"You should really try it some time, Mickey. It was a blast," said Sirius as sniggers came from everywhere around us. They stopped abruptly and it was dead silence for a few moments.

"Refrain from calling me 'Mickey'" McGonagall said stiffly.

"Will do," Sirius said.

_Ten to one says he doesn't stop…

* * *

_

_**So there's chapter three! I hope you liked it! Please Review:-D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Back Under the Hat

_**Here's the latest chapter! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**_

**I Disclaim.

* * *

**

McGonagall finished the rest of her annual first year speech and led us inside the Great Hall.

"Keena, I wish you could see this," James said from my left.

"It's amazing," someone said from behind us.

We reached the front and the hat sang its song. McGonagall could be heard unrolling her list as it finished.

"Abbey, Christian," was first. He went to Ravenclaw. Cheers exploded from my right.

"Baker, Mary," went to Hufflepuff, which erupted to my left.

"Black, Sirius," Sirius gave my arm a gentle squeeze and he walked up to the hat. Boos were coming from all around us.

"Why are they all booing?" I heard Lily ask behind me.

"The Black family has a horrid reputation," said someone with a disgusted tone. "My parents told me, never trust a--"

"Gryffindor!"

Gasps came from all around the hall. No one was clapping, so I nudged James and Remus. A few more joined in as the three of us clapped before a table to my far left exploded with cheers.

After a few more names were called it was Lily's turn. I felt her stumble slightly as she walked past me and I whispered good luck to her. She sat under the hat for a few moments before it proclaimed her a Gryffindor as well.

I could tell the crowd around us was thinning as people took less and less time to approach the hat.

"Lupin, Remus," McGonagall called.

Remus walked up to the hat and sat down for about thirty seconds before the hat made him a Gryffindor.

"Hey, no Slytherins yet," James whispered in my ear.

"_Yet_," I whispered back as "Malfoy, Lucius," was called forward.

The hat yelled "Slytherin" so fast, I wasn't even sure if Malfoy had had a chance to sit down.

"Oh well, can't have everything," James said as my name was called. "You know where you're going?" he asked, but I had already started counting my steps to where I knew McGonagall stood.

_Ten steps, then two up…three forward…turn…sit…hello again._

"_I don't know about 'again' but if you say so,"_

_Well, it's again for me…_

"_Did you talk this much last time?"_

_No, I talked more…I think you were getting mad at me though…_

"_I wonder why,"_

_That's not very nice…_

"_Sorry, but you do seem to talk a lot,"_

_Think…_

"_Whatever,"_

_So…am I still Gryffindor material?_

"_Of course, but would you mind doing me a favor?"_

_What's that?_

"_Could you tell me exactly how many Weasley children I can expect in the future? Your memory here says that I say 'another Weasley'"_

_I think there are about seven of them…_

"_Seven!"_

_Yeah…but what does that have to do with anything?_

"_Nothing, I was just curious,"_

"Gryffindor!" McGonagall removed the hat from my head and I made my way towards where the noise was coming from.

I felt someone tug my arm so I sat down next to them.

"What were you talking about?" asked Sirius. "You spent five full minutes under the hat!"

"Did I?"

"Yeah,"

"Oops," _so much for being pre-sorted…_

McGonagall continued reading from the list and it was smooth sailing. No one spent more than half a second under the hat, which was good because I could now hear several stomachs grumbling.

"Pettigrew, Peter,"

I listened to the timid footsteps approach the stool. Something inside of me was boiling. _If Dumbledore thinks I'm going to tolerate this kid, he's sorely mistaken…_

"C'mon, hurry it up," Sirius moaned next to me.

The silence was beginning to break around us and people grew fidgety.

"Look at his face," Sirius whispered across me.

"He looks terrified," came Remus' voice from my other side.

"What does he have to be afraid of?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're blind and you were fine up there," Remus said evenly.

"Is he really that scared?"

People were starting to talk louder now.

"Sly…" the hat began, but stopped abruptly. "Make up your mind!"

"Did the hat just yell?" I asked, rubbing my ears to make sure I could hear right.

"Yeah, the hat just yelled at him," Sirius sniggered along with several other people.

"Gryffindor," the hat said lamely about two seconds later. I listened intently as Peter made his way towards our table. I heard him stumble over his own foot and slam his hand on our table to prevent himself from falling.

"Potter, James," McGonagall said loudly over the laughter that was ringing through the hall.

James was sorted into Gryffindor and came over to where we sat, taking a seat across from me.

"Snape, Severus,"

"Blimey, look at that kid! His hair looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks," Sirius muttered. "He's pale too,"

"Looks like a glue stick," James observed.

"You know, some glue sticks are purple," I said.

"You know what I mean Keena," James replied.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be making your enemies so early on," I retorted, not that I could really talk.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

"Now can I?"

"No,"

"Guys, quiet, Dumbledore's standing up," Remus cut in before James could respond.

"Just a few notices before we start the year. The first of which is that we all know that when teachers or authority figures say 'a few' they mean 'a lot' but we'll have to deal with that," a few laughs came around the hall. "Second, there is a new tree that has been planted on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It has been put there for Ministry purposes, and I must ask you to keep a great distance. Also, the Forbidden Forest is _forbidden_ to all students, first years please note that it is not named the Happy Forest nor is it the Sometimes-Okay-to-Enter Forest.

"We also have a new caretaker this year, Mr. Filch," Heads turned to face the back of the hall.

"Ugh, he's horrible looking," someone muttered along our table.

"His hair is longer than yours, Keena, and it's lank. What's that thing in his hand?" James asked.

"I think it's a cat," Remus replied uncertainly.

"I believe that is enough speech making for one night. Dig in,"

The aroma of food suddenly filled my nostrils. There was a mad scramble next and across from me as Sirius and James attacked the plates. Dinner moved along smoothly, although at times it was difficult to understand what Sirius or James had to say.

"For the last time, swallow first!" Remus and I said angrily.

"WadaooucairTina?" James asked.

"What?"

"I said, what do you care, Keena? You can't see anyway,"

"I don't care what it looks like; it'd just be nice to be able to understand what you're saying!"

"I however, care what it looks like," Remus added.

"AwbeeaminWemush!" Sirius said next to me.

"What?" Remus said.

"I said be a man, Remus!"

"Yeah, and say no to peer pressure," I said throwing a glare in Sirius' direction.

"Hey!" Sirius said suddenly.

"What?"

"The foods gone," Remus said.

"Oh, never mind! Dessert!" said Sirius as if the world was all bright and happy again.

James and Sirius plowed through the desserts as well. Finally it was time for bed.

"Off to bed with you now, I hope you all have a nice first weekend of school!" Dumbledore announced.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked standing and allowing Sirius to clutch to my arm.

"It's Friday Keena," Remus reminded me.

"The weekends here!" James said excitedly. "What better way to start off school?"

"First years! Come this way please," called a girl ahead of us.

"Oh she's cute," said Sirius.

"Brunette, taller than me," James began.

"That's not too hard is it?" I interrupted. James elbowed me and continued.

"Kind of tan skin, but only cause it's summer," he finished.

"She sounds bossy," I replied.

"And you call me picky," James said.

"Well, you never seem to like the nice ones,"

"The nice ones are never good looking," Sirius informed me.

"Oh," I said shortly.

_Whap!_

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Sirius yelled, turning around so sharply I nearly fell over.

"That was the worst thing you have said tonight, Sirius," said Remus. _Wait did Remus,_ Remus Lupin_, actaully side slap Sirius over the head...?_

"What are you talking--? Oh," Sirius elongated the 'oh' as what he had said dawned on him.

We made it to the Common Room in one piece but before I could start to head up the stairs to the dorms, someone grabbed my arm.

"Hell-o, I'm Ang-el White," Angel said slowly as if I were a cave person.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. "I'm Keena,"

"I know," she said still speaking slowly. "Pro-fess-or Mc-gon-a-gall told the pre-fects to look out for you," when she said 'you' she tapped my arm.

"That's nice," I said. I could hear the boys laughing now. _Step in anytime guys…anytime…_

"Would you like me," she took my hand and slapped her arm. "To help you," she poked my arms. "Up," she pointed my hand to the ceiling, "The stairs?"

"I can handle that on my own, thanks," I answered trying to move away.

"No, it is not an-y troub-le at all," she said clutching my arm tighter so I couldn't get off easily.

"You're right, it's not. I can do it," I wrenched my arm out of her hand and headed up the stairs. I entered the room and went around, feeling for my trunk. It had bump-out letters on it with my initials: KAM.

I found it seven steps from the door, meaning it would be eight from the bathroom. I felt along the edge of my mattress and sat down. No one was up yet, and it gave me a chance to find the window seat. I sat down and thought for a few moments before the door banged open and my room mates came in.

"Hey Keena," that was Lily. She sounded as if she was enjoying herself.

"Hi," I replied, glancing over to where her footsteps were coming from. She and the other three girls came over to where I was.

"I'm Nickie Dale," said a girl with a hard voice. She sounded trustworthy enough.

"I'm Lexi Riggs," said a girl with a super girly voice. She sounded like one of those girls you find in popular clothing stores.

"I'm Amanda Jones," this girl sounded like the only sane one, next to Lily. Those two would probably end up in the library together a lot.

"Keena McIntosh," I said nodding to them.

"So, that prefect, Angel White, over-exaggerated about your, what did she call it?" Nickie asked.

"I believe she referred to it as a 'condition' and to treat you with 'extreme care,'" said Amanda, laughing.

"Yeah, she made it sound like you were a china doll," Nickie said.

"You should've heard the way she was talking to me. It was degrading," I said shaking my head. "She is defiantly not the type of person I want leading me around Hogwarts, though I probably will need help from time to time," I added as an afterthought.

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about. You seem pretty cozy with Sirius Black already," Nickie said.

"And that boy, James Potter," Lexi piped in. "Oh, if only you could see, you'd know just how lucky you are," Lexi swooned and it was all I could do to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Honestly, Lexi, you haven't even had two words with the boy," Lily said disapprovingly.

"Have you?" Lexi asked suddenly interested even more so.

"Yes, actually, over the summer I met him and Keena in the book shop in Diagon Alley,"

"Really? What's he like in a non-school setting?"

"Lexi!"

"What?"

"I'm sure it won't make a difference either way," I said. "I lived with his family over the summer, and I don't think he'll be the studious type," _If his son is anything to go by…oh shit, now they're going to ask about my family…!_

"You actually lived in his house?" Lexi said now completely flipping out.

"Yeah," I said before putting out a huge fake yawn. "Wow, I'm tired. Shouldn't have stayed up on the train. I'm gonna hit the hey," I said, standing and walking over to my bed.

The other girls consented and we all got ready for bed.

"Night guys," I called before closing my curtains. I stared at the ceiling for a while and wondered what life would be like in the past as I had every other night for the past two months.

_Twenty-one years until I can see again…? I'm going to be old when I get back…eww…

* * *

_

_**That's it for chapter four! Please, please review! They mean a lot to me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Second First Day

_**I won't be able to update as often for a while, school's starting again! Oh well…I hope you enjoy! Don't forget about the little blue button on the bottom of the screen!

* * *

**_

The weekend flew by and it felt as if there had been no weekend at all, just a really long train ride. Ironically enough, I gave the boys a tour around the school. A bunch of other first years came around with us to figure out where their classes were. By the end of it, James and Sirius were asking two sickles per person who followed us. Even better, the first years following us actually _paid_. We ended up making fifty sickles in the end, ten for each of us. Peter had started tailing us, or at least James and Sirius. It hadn't taken long for him to latch on like a leech.

Monday morning came around and I was woken up early by shrieking girls.

"What time is it?" I asked, throwing the pillow that had launched at my head off of me.

"It's six thirty," Lily called from the bathroom.

"When does breakfast start?" Lexi moaned from her bed.

"Seven," came Amanda's voice from the bathroom as well.

"Bugger," was all we got out of Nickie.

I rolled out of bed and landed on my butt, "I could have sworn my bed was bigger than that," I said as Lexi started laughing at me.

"It is, you were just about off of it when you woke up," Amanda said as she ran into the room.

"You mean when _you_ woke me up," I said feeling around for my clothes, which the house elves set up the night before.

I dragged myself across the room and into the bathroom. At quarter of I came out feeling much more awake. I stretched, yawned and listened to the other girls running around. One pair of feet was missing.

"Nickie? You up?" a groan came from the bed right next to me.

"Five more minutes,"

"You said that fifteen minutes ago," I muttered, crossing the room to my bed.

"Then gimme fifteen more," I listened to Nickie roll over and I tiptoed back over to her bed.

"Nickie," I whispered, right next to her now.

"What?" she asked half-dead. I whacked her with the pillow that had been thrown at me. The pleasing thump meant she had fallen out of bed. "What the Hell, Keena?"

"If I have to be dragged out of bed at six thirty, you can be at ten until," I said proudly.

Ten minutes later we walked down into the common room, laughing at Nickie who couldn't figure out how to tie her tie.

"It's harder than it looks!" she yelled frustrated.

"It can't be that bad," I said. "I figured out how to do it,"

"No you didn't! You're still holding your tie in your hands,"

"You just wait," I said slyly.

"Hey Keena," I listened intently as James walked over. He stopped in front of me and tugged the tie out of my hands, putting it around my neck. "Tell me if it's too tight,"

"Help I'm being choked to death!" I mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I felt the silk of the tie slap my face before he said, "Done," Mrs. Potter had told James to look out after me, and he did so. All the time. It would probably get old, but for now, it would be fine.

"Keena, you cheated!" Nickie accused.

"I did not," I said lifting my head to give myself a snobbish look.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too_!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did not what?" Remus asked. He must have just arrived. "James, why does it look as if you're watching a tennis match?"

"Not a tennis match, a chick fight," James said dreamily.

"It's not a chick fight until someone throws a punch," Remus pointed out before Nickie or I could respond.

"Hey, did you get Sirius out of bed," James asked out of nowhere.

Remus sighed heavily.

"We've tried everything," James said sounding annoyed. "Even told him his bed was on fire," _What would that do…?_

"You guys have any ideas?" Remus asked, pleadingly.

"Well, would it help to know that girls can go into the boys dorm?" I asked, thinking Nickie and Lexi being in there would freak Sirius out and get him to change faster.

"Yes, I believe it would," James said. Next thing I knew I was being dragged up the stairs. "Ladies, please join us," James called over his shoulder. I listened as I heard only three footsteps following us.

"Are Lily and Amanda in here?" I asked quietly as we entered the dorm.

"No, they said they were just going to go to breakfast," Lexi said.

"Oh," I said turning my attention back to what was going on in the room.

"Keena, I've got an idea," James said.

"What is—Put me down James Potter!" I shrieked as James lifted me into the air and swung me around, while Lexi and Nickie laughed.

"Never!" he shouted evilly causing the other two to laugh even louder.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and a yell of, "What the bloody hell is going on?" coming from the far right corner of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked as James stopped spinning and started walking towards, well somewhere. I was a little disoriented.

"Sirius fell out of his bed," said Remus casually.

"Going down," James said and he dropped me on a bed.

The mattress sunk down near what I assumed to be the head of the bed (there was a pillow) and it was followed by slightly ragged breathing.

"Why are you on my bed?" Sirius' voice sounded drunk; apparently he wasn't much of a morning person.

* * *

"Welcome to Transfiguration," said Professor McGonagall after roll call. "Many of you will find this to be a challenging class. I do not tolerate mischief, so don't say I didn't warn you. Are there any questions as to what we will be learning here?"

"Oh, Mickey, I've got one!" Sirius said. We were sitting near the middle of the classroom and Sirius nearly knocked me off my chair when his hand shot in the air. Being blind, I couldn't exactly dodge it, plus I was more worried about Remus raising his hand.

"Do not call me 'Mickey' Mr. Black," McGonagall said coldly. "What is your question?"

"I've heard rumors that you're an animagus," Sirius said, ignoring McGonagall's warning. "Does that mean you're going to teach us how to do it?"

"Well, your rumors are correct," she said. There was silence for a moment, and then the class erupted in cheers, a few people screamed.

"She's a cat," Remus said sounding slightly disgusted.

"Do you have a problem with cats?" I asked.

"No," he said defensively.

"Quiet down, now," she had transformed back. "Now, Mr. Black, to answer the second part of your question, no, you are not to learn how to become animagi,"

"Aw, why not Mickey?"

"Do not make me take points, Mr. Black,"

* * *

Next was Potions with a Professor called Slughorn. He had been one of the teachers who had insisted upon constantly helping me _everywhere_.

"Now, before I get started talking about potions, do I have a volunteer to partner up with Ms. McIntosh here?" Slughorn asked after his roll call was complete. He patted me on the shoulder and I listened to him try and twist around (he was stuck between the back of my chair and the table behind me) to look around the room as he looked for a raised hand.

"Why don't I let Severus, here help you out eh? You two should work well,"

"Professor I don't need--" I began.

"No, honestly, it will be no trouble at all, will it Severus?"

Snape mumbled something and I couldn't quite catch what he said, but it wasn't a very good protest. _Just say no, you idiot…I know you don't want to…_

"What's that? Didn't quite catch you, m'boy," Slughorn probed. "It would be a gentlemanly gesture, it would,"

I heard Snape sigh aggressively, "I'll do it,"

_NO…!

* * *

_

"Keena, you alright?" Remus asked at lunch.

"What?" I said finally snapping back into reality.

"I said are you alright? You're as pale as Nearly Headless Nick,"

"I'm fine," I said falsely. _Course I'm not alright...I'm stuck with Snape until I get my eyes back... _Someone stuck his or her hand on my forehead.

"You sure? You seem warm," James said uncertainly.

"Yes, _mother_, I'm sure,"

"Well, we can't have our baby girl getting sick now can we?" James asked throwing on a motherly tone.

I groaned and looked at the ceiling. _Darkness…not even black…just darkness…_

Images of Snape as I knew him kept popping into my head, and I honestly couldn't look at it one more time or I'd throw up. Suddenly there was an image in my mind of what Snape would look like when I got back to my old time in third year. _Neville's boggart will seem so much funnier now_... I shook the though from my head. Thinking about my normal time gave me headaches too. _Focus on the now…er…the past…the current past…? What am I in…? _

The boys were whispering and I couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly I was being tugged to my feet.

"Where're we going?" I asked as Sirius pulled me out of the Great Hall.

"C'mon, if we don't hurry the bell'll ring before we get there,"

"Get _where_, Sirius?"

"Hospital Wing," I stopped walking.

"I don't need to see Madame Pomfrey," I said flatly.

"Just a potion to get you back to normal," Sirius tugged me several feet closer to the staircase.

"No," I walked forcefully towards the oak doors. Herbology was the next class.

"Keena, c'mon, what'll it hurt?"

"My taste buds will suffer terribly," I said, straining to get to the doors. My ears pricked up at the sound of James and Remus' footsteps.

"Keena, just go with him," James said coming over to help Sirius take me captive to the wing.

"No, I will not," I yanked my arm out of their grip so fast that the three of us fell over. _That's the second time I've landed on my ass today…_

Remus came over and lifted me off the ground. "I don't think she's going guys," said Peter from a few feet away.

"No, really Peter?" said an irritable James.

"You're so bloody stubborn," Sirius said, also sounding angry.

"If it keeps me away from Pomfrey," I shot back.

"What do you have against the Hospital Wing anyway?"

The bell rang, saving me the trouble of answering them.

* * *

_**That's the end of this one! Thank you to my recent reviewers! It means a lot! Please don't forget to review:-D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Snape

_**Once again, thank you to my reviewers! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**_

Over the summer I had convinced myself I might actually enjoy potions because I didn't have to deal with Snape. So, naturally, I get paired with him.

"I said powder the newts, not the caterpillars," he snapped.

"Right, because I can tell the difference," I snapped back.

It was our fourth potions class and our third potion. At first I had tried to be nice to him, but it didn't work out too well when I heard him call another first year a mudblood. She had cried and run away, so I took it upon myself to screech at him. I hadn't even gotten to find out the girl's name, but it didn't matter. This was war. Luckily this was our last class of the day.

"Here," he said thrusting the newts into my hands. "Feel the legs?"

"Look, I don't want to work with you either," I hissed.

"Then why don't you complain?"

"Why didn't you just say 'no' in the first place?"

"Slughorn is the head of my house. I can't exactly deny him,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I know I would never do that to my students,"

"What force them to do something without their consent?"

"No, they'd have to do whatever I told them. If they argued, I wouldn't be lenient at all," _liar…_

"Liar," I whispered.

"Add the newts now," I poured them into our cauldron, just as the bell rang.

"Bring flasks up to my desk," Slughorn commanded. "Oh, and Mr. Black, why don't you retrieve Mr. Snape and Ms. McIntosh's flask so that Snape can assist her in exiting," Not a question, a command.

"Professor, why don't I--"

"Now, Mr. Potter, you need to bring me your potion,"

I heard Sirius walk over and take the potion from Snape's hand. He muttered something I couldn't hear, so I assumed it was an insult maybe even a threat.

"Let's go," Snape growled, grabbing my arm forcefully. I got up and walked obediently out of the room with him.

_Seven…eleven…fifteen…?_

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. It only took eleven or so steps to get out of the potions room.

"We aren't out of the class yet," Snape growled.

"Yes we are,"

Suddenly Snape broke into a run, causing me to lose count. We turned in all sorts of directions before I realized I could stop running any time. I tried to come to a halt, but my feet kept moving.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panicked now.

Suddenly Snape stopped running and I could finally come to a halt.

"No mudblood will scream at me and get away with it," Snape said, twisting my arm.

"Honestly, if you can't let that go, you're in big trouble," I said listening for any sign of life.

"Shut up," he said hitting me hard across the face. His foot came literally out of nowhere and kicked the backs of my knees. I fell over instantly. I made a wild swing towards where I thought he was and he came crashing to the floor.

I got myself up and scrambled to find a wall, so that I could follow it, wherever it led. I heard Snape running at me and I got my wand out. He stopped running and laughed.

"What do you think you can do with that?" I listened to his voice echo. Then he made a mistake. He took a step towards me and I screamed the first spell that came to my mind.

"_Serpensortia!" _A blast came from my wand and Snape gave a shout. There was a pleasing hiss and I knew I'd done the spell right.

I listened as Snape was backed into the wall by my snake and I began to run along the wall, fearing Snape would overcome his fear of the snake. _What do you know? Malfoy was good for something…_

I had run thirty steps before I felt a picture frame.

"Excuse me?" I asked the picture.

"Ah, Keena, what can I do for you?" asked a man's voice from the painting. All the paintings in the castle had been asked to assist me if I ever needed help or got lost.

"I'm a little lost," I said embarrassedly. "Could you please help me find the Great Hall?"

"Of course," the painting told me his name was Gareth the 12th.

"That must be a long family line," I said.

"No, you see I am the first,"

"But you said you were 12th?"

"You misunderstand," said Gareth. "I am the 12th attempt of a painting,"

"Oh," I said wondering if he was a good painting or if he was of questionable quality. "Where are we now?" I asked.

"Nearing the Potions classroom,"

"Are there any students around?"

"Keena!"

"That would be a 'yes'," said Gareth whose name was confusing me by now.

Four pairs of feet were running at me and I braced myself for impact.

"Are you al—what the Hell happened to you?" James demanded.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked mildly.

"Who did this to you?" Sirius said, trying to keep his voice below shouting level.

"Did what?"

"You've got a bruise across your face the size of a fist," Remus said.

"Why is your wand out?" Peter asked.

"How else was I going to defend myself against Snape?" I snapped.

"Where is he?" James asked, I could tell he was beginning to seethe with anger.

"I haven't got a clue,"

"How did you get away?"

"I cursed him and got Gareth here to help me back," I said gesturing towards the painting closest to me.

"Where is your painting?" Sirius demanded.

"Down this corridor here,"

"Remus, stay with Keena,"

Before I could stop either of them, Sirius and James were off. I listened to them as they got farther away, shouting warnings after them.

"Come on," Remus said, taking my hand and we chased after them. "Did you conjure that snake?" Remus asked as we neared the end of the corridor.

"Yes, Snape was preoccupied with it and I got away,"

Suddenly there was yelling and several loud bangs.

"Remus, what happened?" I said alarmed.

"James and Sirius are fine, but I'm not so certain about Snape,"

"What did they do?"

"His robes caught fire,"

"How?"

"He tried to curse them,"

_Oh, that's right…we're first years…_

A pair of feet came running towards us and Remus pushed me aside as Snape went screaming by.

"Bloody git," said Sirius coming over and taking my arm.

Sirius and James were fuming the entire way to the Hospital Wing about Snape. Unfortunately, he was still there when we arrived.

"That's them, Professor," Snape shouted when we came into the ward.

"Which Professor?" I whispered to Remus.

"Professors McGonagall and Slughorn," Remus whispered back as said Professors walked over to where we stood.

"Potter, Black, explain to me how you set Mr. Snape here on fire," McGonagall snapped. There was something in her voice, though. Something that suggested she didn't quite believe Snape's story.

"Us?" James shouted.

"We didn't actually _do_ anything," Sirius retorted. "The bloody git set himself on fire,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he was trying to curse the snake," Peter supplied.

"What snake, Mr. Pettigrew?" McGonagall did a good job hiding her confusion.

"The one that Keena made," Peter continued. _Idiot…_

"What a ridiculous story," said Slughorn. "How would Ms. McIntosh know _where_ to send the spell, let alone conjure a snake?" My blood boiled.

"Actually, I am capable," I snapped. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know how to do magic. We wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't paired me with that piece of over confident horrid--"

"What Keena means," said Remus interjecting before I could finish. "Is that she doesn't want to work with Snape,"

"Why not?" Slughorn was such a piece of work.

"Are you looking at her face?" James asked turning my head so that I assumed I was facing one of the professors.

"How did that happen?"

"Snape 'led' me out of the classroom,"

"And he started beating her up," Sirius finished.

McGonagall was beside herself. She started yelling at him so loudly, I had to cover my ears.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing? Did you honestly think you wouldn't get punished? Of all the shitty things to do!" Her rant went on for several more minutes before she and Slughorn escorted Snape from the wing, leaving me and the boys with Madame Pomfrey.

"That was funny," Sirius laughed.

"You should've seen his face," James added.

"It most certainly was not funny," Pomfrey stated, pulling me by the arm over to a bed. "He is very lucky there is no permanent damage,"

"How hard did he hit her?" Remus asked.

"Actually I was talking about the snake. It was poisonous and it bit him,"

"Good," everyone said.

"No, not good, if he had been much longer, he may have died. Ms. McIntosh would've--"

"Done the world a favor,"

"Been sent to Azkaban," Madame Pomfrey finished firmly. She said some quick incantations and tilted my chin in her direction. "There, now let me find you a gown,"

"I'm not staying here,"

"Oh yes you are, after that, you certainly are. All of that trauma isn't good for you,"

"You couldn't keep me here last time, and you won't this time," I said standing up and heading for the exit.

"Ms. McIntosh, get back here or I will get you," she said threateningly.

"Madame, I'd like to see you try, but I'm not capable of that because you won't heal my eyes. In fact, if you had just fixed them so I could see again, we wouldn't even be having this conversation," I snapped.

"You're not of age to have that type of spell placed on you and you need a parental signature, which you are incapable of getting,"

"Again, neither of those are my fault," I said stalking out of the wing before she could stop me.

I was a long way from the hospital wing before I heard all four of them racing after me. I stopped and waited, pondering on what to tell them. _Maybe I should just avoid saying anything about my parents. They'll come to their own conclusions if I ignore them…_

"Keena, what was that all about?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on my shoulder so that I faced him.

"What was what all about?" I asked, still lost in my head.

"Back there," he insisted. "Why don't your parents just sign or whatever?"

"Didn't James tell you I lived at his house over the summer?" I asked, avoiding the subject of parents. The fact that they were twenty-one years in the future and in America probably wasn't the best exclamation.

"What I think Sirius means is, you weren't always blind?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it doesn't matter, I'm still blind,"

"But why are you still blind if it's fixable?"

"Because I'm not of age,"

"Well, why won't your parents--"

"I'm hungry," James said suddenly. "Let's go have dinner," he grabbed my arm and led me away from the others.

"Thanks," I muttered as the others caught up.

"No problem," James said, ruffling my hair.

* * *

_**Here is the apparently Long Awaited update. Does this make you happy Blondie? Good. Don't forget to review!**_

_**:-D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Flying Lessons

**Disclaiming!**

_**There have been requests for pranks! Tell me what you think!

* * *

**_

With mid-October came cool winds and the "first" flying lessons. Not one boy seemed to be new with the concept of flying. Even Peter gloated about being able to fly, though when Sirius and James started asking those who had been airborne how high they had gone, Peter began talking about the weather. Go figure.

At the bell after lunch, we made our way to the fields.

"I'm so nervous," I heard Lily say behind me.

"Don't be, Lily, I'll bet even Lexi has gotten off the ground," said Nickie.

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?" Lexi said, clearly offended. "Am I the one who fell out of bed again this morning?"

"No that was me," I said correcting her. "Nickie fell out yesterday,"

"You fell out of bed?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Yep," I said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because I had to drag her out by her feet," said Amanda. It hadn't been a good morning for me.

"Why were you so late to bed last night anyway?" Lily asked.

"Tut tut, Miss Flower," said James.

"We had TSS to deal with last night," Sirius said proudly, picking up his pace, which in turn picked up mine. The guys and I had gone to bed late, doing what Sirius had taken to calling 'Top Secret Stuff' or TSS for short.

"Keena, I don't understand how you can hang out with those guys!" Nickie said annoyed with not being let in on the secret.

"It's entertaining," I said simply. "I'm sure this tomorrow morning will be too," I muttered to Sirius.

"Secrets are no fun unless they are for everyone!" Amanda chorused.

"Amanda I didn't know you could rhyme!" James said in sarcastic shock.

"James, you're a--"

"Amanda! Brooms!" Lily shrieked and I heard a quick repetition of thuds. Lily was jumping up and down with excitement or fear. It's harder to tell the difference with shrieks.

"Yes—Lily—brooms—stop—choking—me!"

"Sorry,"

"Keena, do all girls get that overexcited about stuff?" James asked.

"Do I?"

"Uh…"

"Keena, do all girls other than you always get overexcited?" Sirius rephrased.

"Hm…I sincerely hope not," I said after a moment of thought.

"Oh no," I heard James mutter when we stopped.

"What is it? Are the Slytherins with us?" I asked. I hadn't heard any jeering, so I had assumed we were with either the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws.

"No, it's much worse than that," James said. He gulped audibly. "It's my _dad_,"

"Your dads here? Where?" I asked excitedly not at all understanding the horrible feeling James must have been having. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and I was being dragged behind a group of whispering students.

"James, why is your dad here?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," James muttered, still covering my mouth.

"Good afternoon class," boomed the voice of Mr. Potter. "I'm here subbing today for Professor Scoter. You can call me anything you like, I remember what it was like being a first year and I won't be offended at all if you call me Professor Slughorn or something. However, for today my actual name is Professor P. Now, if everyone could please stand next to a broom,"

"Wabowme?" I asked aloud, though my voice was muffled due to James' hand, which I finally slapped away. I hadn't wanted to fly when I _could_ see, in fact the remaining flying lessons of first year had been canceled because of Neville's mishap.

"Ah yes, Ms. McIntosh is it not? Well, I wasn't told that you were exempt from this lesson," Professor P said honestly.

"Sir, I like my feet on the ground," I said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have anything you would like to do then?"

"Well, this is the last class, so there's not much to do. I can wait,"

It was like listening to a book on tape as Mr. Potter taught the class, minus the descriptions of stuff. Lily screamed her head off when the whistle was blown.

"Miss Evans, are you alright up there?" Mr. Potter called.

"Yes!" came the reply of an incredibly nervous Lily.

Nothing eventful happened that I could hear until there was a thud and a scream. The scream belonged to me, and I had no idea who the thud came from, just that someone had landed nearly on top of me.

"What just happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked, groping in the direction of the thud.

"I'm okay," said a dazed sounding Peter.

"How high did you fall from?" Before he could answer I heard the whipping of cloaks from above my head.

"Peter, how did you manage to lose control and fall off four feet from the ground?" asked Remus while Sirius and James laughed.

"Have you ever flown without the training rope before?" James laughed.

"No," James and Sirius stopped laughing immediately.

"Mr. Potter is he alright?" Mr. Potter Sr. called from somewhere above.

"He's fine sir!" James called back.

"Good, now the four of you please get back in the air!"

"Did you land?" I asked. I hadn't heard their feet touch the ground.

"Not completely," Sirius as their robes whipped around signifying their leaving.

_How do you not land completely…?

* * *

_

The bell rang and there were several thuds as people dismounted their brooms. I had spent the remaining time after Peter fell contemplating ways you could not land completely. By the end of the class, two dragons and a mermaid were involved in my musings.

"Hey, Keena," said Sirius taking my arm.

"Hello," I said, wondering if I could throw a leprechaun into the mix.

"You sound the way Remus does when he's reading. What're you thinking about?" James asked.

"Two dragons blowing fire just over a small pond, where a mermaid is clutching some poor broom rider round the ankle so that they can't fly off and get the leprechaun so that the can return the pot of gold," I said.

"Why?" Remus asked clearly confused.

"Because the rider of the broom hasn't completely landed, or the leprechaun would have his gold,"

"Keena, did Peter fall _on_ you?"

"I did not!" Peter said defensively.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of ways to not land completely,"

* * *

"October the sixteenth. The night we've been planning," said Sirius evilly. The five of us were just outside the Slytherin corridor. It was pitch black (or so I had been told) and everyone was in bed. We had used James' invisibility cloak.

"Do you have the stuff, daddy's boy?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it's all right here," said James aggrivated, tapping the box. Apparently during the lesson, James' dad had told the kids that were new to flying to watch James do a few laps around in the air. Sirius and Remus had joined him in his race and that was when Peter fell.

"Let's hurry up, before someone comes," I said. The castle was creepy at night. It was always too quiet for me.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Peter asked.

"I'm blind," I said, somewhat angrily. That was the third time I had reminded him that week. "I just don't like the quiet. Well, the _complete_ quiet anyway. Can't even look around for stuff," I muttered.

"Stop bickering you two," said Remus. "And I agree with Keena, let's get this over with,"

"Right," said James.

They busied themselves with their work and I stood at the corner listening intently. Being lookout (or 'sound-out' as James put it) was just fine with me.

Twenty minutes later we were back in the Common Room laughing quietly at the work the boys had done.

"That was fun," James said as we all sat down.

"Yeah, we'll have to do stuff like that more often," Sirius said.

"I thought this was just to get back at Snape?" said Remus.

"It was," James said.

"But it was fun,"

"And we'll get away with it too,"

"No one will suspect a couple of first years pulled that off,"

"They'll think it was some seventh year,"

"Plus, we can get back at my cousins," Sirius added excitedly.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful pranking career," James said.

"I have to admit though James," I said. "I thought you'd chicken out with the prospect of your dad being the one to give you a detention," Everyone laughed but James, and the next moment I was being swung around in the air again.

"Shouldn't make fun of me," James said, now laughing with the rest of us as I punched him in the shoulder.

"It's hard not to," I said when he finally put me down. "Night guys," I said heading for the dorm.

_Tomorrow morning is going to be extremely entertaining..._

* * *

_**That's the end of this one! I'll update as soon as I can! Big meet coming up soon though and spring sports…But never fear! If you all review enough I'll update faster! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The First Prank

**_Sorry this took so long! Oh boy, what have the soon-to-be-Marauders done this time? Don't forget to review!_**

**I disclaim.

* * *

**

The entire castle was awoken the next morning by shrieks from the dungeons. Normally I hate being woken up, especially on Saturdays, but I could make an exception this time.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Nickie shouted, as I scampered out of my bed to put on some clothes.

"Keena, what are you doing?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, we don't know why those people are screaming, it could be dangerous," Lily added.

"The faster I go, the more likely it is I catch the guys before they go see whatever it is without me," I said running into the bathroom. "Besides, I'm extremely nosy," I shouted from the bathroom. Suddenly I heard all three of them jump out of their beds and start running around too.

We left the dorm ten minutes later (a record for a Saturday) and joined the crowded Common Room.

"Can you see them?" I asked whoever was next to me.

"Yeah, they're coming over here now," Lexi said.

"Good morning ladies," said Sirius flirtatiously. "Ready to follow the crowd?"

"C'mon, or we won't get a good view," James said, tugging on my arm.

We made our way down to the dungeons along with the rest of the school (minus the Slytherins).

"Oh my," Amanda said as we drew closer to the corridor.

"What is it?" I asked innocently.

"What happened to the corridor?" Lily asked awed.

"What's it look like?" I insisted.

"The entire hall is covered in some sort of acid-green slime," Nickie said before she started laughing along with the rest of the school.

"What's so funny?"

"Bella is stuck in it along with those other kids from the train," said Sirius laughing his head off.

"Get me out of here!" Bellatrix shrieked suddenly.

"The slime suits you!" Sirius shouted over the crowd, causing gales of laughter as Bellatrix let out a roar of frustration.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's voice broke through the crowd like a knife. "Miss Black, Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Nott, Miss Chantre, explain yourselves,"

"You think we did this on purpose?" shrieked another girl who I assumed to be Chantre. "We were walking out the portrait and next thing we know my hair is ruined!"

More laughter came from this statement.

"She's a blonde," James said.

"Her hair is totaled," Nickie said laughing.

Everyone stopped laughing as a door opened.

"No don't come--" McGonagall began.

There were more screams and I had to cover my ears.

"How many are there now?" I asked.

"Snape and Malfoy and a few other kids," Remus said, as James and Sirius howled with laughter along with the rest of the school.

"Why did they walk out? The slime is all over the place?" Lily asked through the noise. A clever question, with an even better answer, and I would've gladly explained how the slime was invisible on the side facing the Slytherin common room, but that might've given the boys and I away.

"That's enough!" A deep, male voice shouted through the crowd. It was followed by immediate silence and shuffling of shoes. Someone latched onto my arm and pulled me closer to the other students as the man came closer, his footsteps echoing around the dungeon.

"Is that who I think it is?" I gulped, praying I was wrong.

"Only if you're thinking it's Dumbledore," Remus whispered weakly. The others must've been in shock.

Dumbledore's footsteps stopped a little ways away from us before they began pacing back and forth. There were more footsteps sounding from the other end of the corridor when he spoke next.

"No one is leaving yet," he said, the students stopped, and his pacing continued for another several minutes.

"Genius," he said after a time. By now I was fidgeting and I could hear someone breathing hard to my left. "This is fourth year level magic. Therefore it is fitting that anyone below fourth year would leave; however, seeing as nothing of this sort has happened before, the first years will stay as well,"

"Headmaster, how could a _first _year do that?" said McGonagall, sounding amused and slightly intrigued.

"As I said before, this is a genius trap," he then proceeded to attempt to release the Slytherins. That's right, he _attempted_, meaning he failed. Of course he didn't use the one thing that could take the ooze off of the wall. He tried and failed for so long, it must've been two hours before the second and third years were released.

A few minutes later Dumbledore had narrowed us down into our houses as well as years. Several more people were allowed to leave a while later because they had been serving detentions or had been in the hospital wing at the time or the "crime". Soon all that remained were the five of us, as well as a handful of fifth years from Ravenclaw, and some of the older Gryffindor students. The Ravenclaws were known to have a grudge about Slytherin sabotaging their Quidditch team and the older Gryffindors should outward hatred for the Slytherin house. The only reason the five of us still stood there was because no one remembered seeing us in the Common Room last night.

"I'm going to ask each one of you now what happened last night. None of your classmates recalls your presence in neither your respective Common Rooms nor your dorms. Can any of you tell me why?" No one answered. _Hm…what were the rest of them doing last night…?_

"Will any of you admit to what happened then?"

_Oh no…the guilt factor…go away guilt…shoo…I don't want to…_

"This is really very disappointing,"

_No…there's nothing to be guilty of…!_

"And to think some of you are first years,"

_Guilt is bad…Guilt is…_

"I did it sir," I looked up, not that that had any effect. It was just habit.

"Mr. Potter, I can hardly believe you did this on your own,"

"That's because he didn't," I said quietly.

Someone (a trapped Slytherin?) snorted, and my guilt transformed to anger.

"Just because she's blind doesn't mean she's incapable," said Remus. Considering I was technically a third year, I had been the one reminding them which spells to use and so forth. I had picked up the prank from a book Fred and George had lent me over the summer after first year.

"Shall I consider this a confession for the five of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Might as well," I said smiling dryly.

"Very good, now," Dumbledore said as the remaining students walked away talking amongst themselves. "How do we get them down?"

"Hair-Removal Potion," I declared. This statement was greeted by several screams and some choice words. Nickie had been right; the girl's hair was totaled.

When the renewed screams stopped Sirius added, "And that's the only way to do it,"

"Very well, Professor Slughorn, you know what to do,"

"Yes indeed sir," Slughorn's heavy steps faded away as he went to brew the potion.

"If you five would please follow me,"

We followed Dumbledore to his office and went up the staircase. Once inside, we sat down and awaited our punishment. I was surprised to hear the professor chuckle.

"Do not look so frightened," the aged man said. "You have not done much wrong," he added to the silence.

"Actually, sir, the only thing we did was stay up after hours," Remus said.

"We used no illegal potions or anything," I added smoothly.

"We just happened to be carrying the slime with us during our midnight wander," Remus continued.

"And I just happened to trip," I said.

"I see,"

"But you see sir, I cannot, and neither could the boys at the time, it being so dark in the corridor,"

"May I ask why you had the slime?"

"It's fun to play with," Sirius jumped in. The boys had had a lot of fun the previous night.

"Where did you get the slime?"

"From a kit, we just sort of threw everything in at once," James supplied.

"Very well," Dumbledore said simply. "I can see that this was a complete accident that will most defiantly not happen ever again. Now the punishment for being out after hours is a detention, which I will count as served because you have now wasted your entire Saturday with me. Oh and I'll have to write a letter to your parents. Now off you go,"

With that we upped and left the office. Suddenly, there was a loud, low grumbling noise.

"What was that?" I asked, tightening my grip on Sirius' arm.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry," squeaked Peter.

"What time is it anyway?" James asked.

Sirius lifted my wrist and pulled my sleeve back to reveal my watch. Sure it was useless to me, but I just need it to be there. I feel so revealed without it. "It's almost five,"

"Bye-bye Saturday," I lamented.

"There they are!" someone shouted from a distance.

"Is that a Slytherin?" I groaned.

"No," said James.

"It is a group of girls running at us at an alarmingly fast pace," Remus said as Sirius started backing me away.

We were soon running from the gaggle of girls.

"If you let me go, you can get into the boys bathroom," I shouted at Sirius, who was now huffing as he dragged me along. Suddenly I was released and the entire herd ran past me.

_What just happened…? _Now I was stuck in some random part of the castle. Again. I sighed and made my way over to a wall where I found a portrait who led me to the Great Hall. Luckily, we ran into no one seeing as everyone was at dinner.

I counted my way into the hall and was about to start wondering where I should try and sit when someone called my name.

"Keena, over here!" Nickie yelled. I followed her voice and sat down next to her.

"Where are the boys?" Amanda asked.

"Where's Lexi?" Nickie said sarcastically.

"Don't tell me she was a part of that group," I said laughing.

"Of course she was! If anyone is going to get James this year, it'll be her,"

"Why would she want him? He's so dramatic," Lily said hardly paying attention to the conversation.

"Why were they chasing them anyway?" I asked.

"They all think that because they had the brains to pull off that prank and not get into trouble for it makes the boys incredibly attractive,"

"No, they think it makes them sexy," Nickie said bluntly.

* * *

**_That's the end of this one! We'll just skip right over to Christmas next time I think. Oh, and it would help me tremendously if anyone had any prank suggestions (the one here was a little weak! I hate writer's block!) Thanks in advanced!_**

**_:-D_**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine: Christmas of the Past

_**None of this boring drabble from the author now…**_

**I don't own anyone…well maybe Keena…or Nickie…I don't own any original Harry Potter characters. There. Read on.

* * *

**

I landed with a soft thud as screams of glee awoke me on the third Saturday of December. _What is it with Saturdays…?_

"It's snowing!" Amanda squeaked.

"You guys can't freak out every time a little flake hits the ground," I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry, Keena," Amanda said as she walked over and helped me up.

It being the middle of December, there was a lot of snow everywhere. So far I had avoided a snowball fight, but the teachers weren't piling up the homework as much lately. In fact, Sirius flat out told McGonagall that he would be spending his weekend in the snow, enjoying to bitter cold. He did not intend to do any sort of homework after Friday night.

So it was no surprise that when I arrived in the Common Room two hours later (I had fallen back asleep) that James informed me Sirius was still in bed.

"He didn't come in 'til about one in the morning," James replied when I asked him what time the idiot had gone to bed.

"What time is it now?"

"Actually I was about to go get him; you both missed breakfast,"

"What a shame," I said.

James led me up to the boy's dormitory and we argued a bit over who would wake Sirius up.

"Would you both shut up and do it already?" Remus snapped.

"Testy this morning, eh Remus?" James said.

"I'm just tired!"

"No need to get defensive," James said. "Okay, here's what we'll do,"

We entered the dorm and snuck over to Sirius' bed, glasses of water in hand.

"One, two, THREE!" James shouted. We dumped the icy water over Sirius, who yelped and let out a few choice words as the rest of us roared with laughter.

"Can't you guys ever just shake my shoulder or something?" Sirius yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"Damn it, I need a towel,"

"So go get one,"

"Sirius I am NOT a towel!" I yelled. He had grabbed my cloak and was proceeding to dry his face and hands on it. I yanked it away from his grip, while Remus' footsteps headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom door slammed shut and all the commotion ceased.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"I heard that!" Remus' yell was muffled by the door.

"God, he's got good hearing," James whispered.

* * *

"It's so cold!" I chattered later that afternoon. We had been outside fooling around in the snow for hours, and I, being an easy target, was drenched.

"Aw, poor you," Sirius said coming from my right. "Hey! Since when can you throw?"

"Just another reason not to underestimate her," said Remus in a monotone. He was farther away, but still on my right, and had been in a foul mood for the entire day.

"And what, may I ask, is your complaint Rem?"

"First off, my name is not Rem, Remmy or Rem Dog, _Jamie_. Second, I'm not feeling too well. I think I might go home early for Christmas,"

"You can't go home early! Who's gonna help me with History of Magic?" Sirius panicked.

"Well maybe if you tried at something in your life--"

"Sorry to interrupt this," I interrupted before anyone said something stupid. "But does anybody have a glass jar?"

"Why would we have a glass jar?" James asked perplexed.

"I do," Peter muttered.

"Why do you have a glass jar?" James asked, now even more confused.

"It had jam in it,"

"Is it clean?"

"It had jam in it? The thing looks spotless!"

"I was hungry,"

"Okay," I said awkwardly. "Can I have it please?" I extended my hand for the jar to be placed into. Once there, I muttered an incantation, my wand inside the jar. There was a slight puff and I immediately felt warmth enter my fingertips.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked in awe.

"Same way everything else works around here," Remus said in the same depressed tone. "Magic,"

* * *

As the days before vacation became less and less, so did Remus' temper. He became extremely irritable and Sirius had taken to calling him Scrooge. Unfortunately the new nickname didn't seem to help Remus' mood. I actually heard someone's knuckles crack before Remus threatened to dis-configure Sirius' face molecule by molecule. Funnily enough, Sirius cooled Remus off by asking what a molecule was.

Finally, it was time to head home for the holidays. As in the summer, I'd be going to stay at the Potter's. James had also invited Sirius over so that he wouldn't have to face his Slytherin-worshiping family. Remus denied the invitation, saying his parents expected him, and Peter turned out to be a momma's boy.

The train ride home was unusually quiet in our compartment. A fight had broken out between Sirius and Remus a few days earlier. Remus was in his bad mood, as he had been for a week, and Sirius had received a terrible howler from his parents. Naturally this set them both on edge. They clashed when Sirius chose to complain about a grade he received in History of Magic. I didn't hear the finer points of the argument; James, Peter and I had chosen to run into our dorms and pack at the exact moment the shouts erupted in the Common Room.

So here we were, in complete silence, which was beginning to put me in a bad mood because I was bored, it wasn't as if I could look out of the nearest window. Thankfully the Lady with the Trolley had come round and I was attempting to entertain myself with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Eventually we the train began slowing down and the voices of excited students filled the corridors. They had all apparently had a good time on the train. Lucky them.

Wordlessly someone took me by the arm and led me off of the train. We stood just a few feet from the train as the others piled our trunks onto the trolleys. I let out a bored sigh and was just about to start listening in on random conversations taking place around us when I heard my name.

"Keena!" There was no mistaking the voice of Mrs. Potter as she ran over to my keeper and me.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," I greeted once I was sure she was close enough to hear me. My arm was released as I was enveloped in a motherly hug.

"Where's James?"

"He's getting our stuff off of the train," Sirius' voice came swiftly through the air. "I'm Sirius Black,"

"Very nice to meet you, Sirius," Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"Sirius, could you come here and help us with this?" James called from the train. "Oh, hey mum,"

"Nice to see you as well, James," Mrs. Potter now held my arm as the boys retrieved the few bags we had from the train.

"How much did they pack?" I asked.

"Looks like they're preparing to spend an eternity at my house," Mrs. Potter said.

Finally everything was loaded onto a trolley, though I was still perplexed as to why it took them so long to get 'everything' onto one trolley.

"Where's Remus?" I asked when James and Sirius proclaimed themselves done.

"I'm right here," Remus said from my left. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin,"

"Hello, Remus, I'm James' mother," Mrs. Potter said, shifting which hand she held onto me with so that she could shake Remus' hand. "Are your parents here?"

"Yes, they're right over there," Remus answered. "Oh no,"

"Is that them—rushing over here?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Rushing?" I asked.

"More like sprinting," Remus said embarrassedly. Sprinting was right; I could hear their feet hitting the ground at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Remus, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you," That must have been Mrs. Lupin. Her voice was kind, but stressed sounding.

"Now, now dear, calm down. Remus is fine," Mr. Lupin consoled, though there was a hint of worry in his voice as well.

"Mum, Dad, these are my friends," Remus said.

"James Potter," said James.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Peter.

"Keena McIntosh," I said.

"Sirius Black," said Sirius.

"Hello, I'm Jaime Potter, James' mother and Keena's foster mother," That term hit me in a funny way. I suppose I did look at her as a mother figure, but I wouldn't've introduced her that way. Oh well, it leaves less room for awkward questioning I suppose.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Selina Lupin and this is my husband, Conan," Mrs. Lupin sounded less worried now. _Perhaps she had been fearful that Remus had told someone of his condition and he had gotten into trouble on the train…_

"Do you have all of your things together Remus?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"Yes father,"

"I'm so sorry we can't stay and talk," Mrs. Lupin said. "Remus' grandparents are coming over to celebrate the holidays tonight; they're going to visit my brother in France for Christmas this year,"

"Oh, then why don't you all come along to our house? There's plenty of room and the kids would have a lovely time, I'm sure,"

"No, no, we couldn't impose," Mrs. Lupin declined.

"Well if you change your minds, don't hesitate to drop in,"

"Thank you," Mr. Lupin said. "Remus, are you ready then?"

"Have a good Christmas everybody," Remus said.

"You too Remus," was the general reply.

"Well, we'd best be on our way as well. It was nice meeting you Peter,"

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter,"

We left the station and Mrs. Potter hailed a taxi, which we took to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, we flooed back to Potter Mansion. Mrs. Potter took the bags and James took me; Sirius went after James and me, but before Mrs. Potter.

"James, your house is humongous!" Sirius exclaimed when he'd stepped out of the fireplace and onto the familiar tile.

It was good to be back.

* * *

_**Okay, I know I said this one would be about Christmas, but I think I'm just going to break it off here. Please don't forget to review! They really do mean a lot to me! And I didn't get very many prank ideas, so if anyone had any ideas that they weren't going to use in their own story I'd appreciate it! **_

_**:-D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: New Family Traditions

**_Sorry about the wait! Now it's Christmas time! I hope you all enjoy this one! And please review after! (I'm still in need of prank suggestions) Have fun!

* * *

_**

"James! Sirius! Wake up!" I yelled bursting into the boys' room with Skippy and Twinkie hot on my heels. It was so much easier to navigate around the Potter's house because I had spent so much time there. Plus in Hogwarts everyone was always getting in the way.

"Is it Christmas?" James muttered.

"It had better be," Sirius threatened. "I was having a very good dream involving a very cute girl,"

"Brunette?"

"No, blonde,"

"Keena, this had better be important," James said agreeing with Sirius.

"It is important, I swear," I said using my hands as I talked.

"Well?"

"Guess first!" I said, bouncing up and down on my heels.

"Skippy thinks Miss should tell Master James," Skippy squeaked.

"No, that takes out all of the fun," I laughed.

"Keena!"

"Not even one guess?"

"No!"

"Ugh, fine," my enthusiasm was gone. "I'll just go and tell your parents that you don't want to help decorate the house **_or_** pick out a gigantic tree. After all, a blind girl like me can certainly pick out the ugliest and smallest one and be satisfied just fine," I said turning around to leave.

Behind me there was a sudden flurry of noise as the boys raced towards the door. They flew past me and I listened as they continued down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants.

"Keena, let's go!" James shouted from somewhere down below.

"Oh no, Miss, please don't run again!" Skippy begged.

"Yes, it makes Twinkie tremble! What if Miss hit a wall?"

"I won't hit a wall!" I said defensively. "At least not on purpose," I added in an undertone before taking off with both elves trailing behind me.

* * *

"Jeez, Keena, what took you so long?" James asked as I entered the kitchen, one elf hanging off of each leg. 

"They made me walk," I said, annoyed.

"Oohdno Oohkencome an demobv white?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of breakfast.

"I know I can, but apparently James' mother told them not to let me run in the house," I said, slightly ashamed at having learned how to understand Sirius and James when they talked through their food. "But I'm done running now, and I'd like to sit down," I said facing the ground where the house elves were still latched onto my ankles.

There was release and the elves muttered their apologies before two faint pops signaled their leaving.

I walked over to the counter and summoned a box of cereal.

"Should I just eat outta the box today?" I asked the boys.

"No one's stopping you," James said dismissively.

I walked over and sat down in my chair, which was across from where James normally sat with Mr. Potter on my left and Mrs. Potter on my right. Sirius' chair had been placed next to James' and they had gotten into habit of switching around where they sat every meal. A very helpful thing when they asked me specifically to pass the salt. In revolt, Mrs. Potter and I had switched the contents of the salt with the pepper.

"So, Keena, you got us down here," Sirius began.

"Where are mum and dad?" James finished.

"They said they'd be back once they'd picked up your dad's parents at the Leaky Cauldron," I said, munching on a marshmallow from the Lucky Charms box.

"What are those?" Sirius asked suffering from a moment of A.D.D.

"Eh?" I asked picking around to find another marshmallow. Addictive little things they were.

"That cereal," Sirius specified.

"Oh," I said popping another piece into my mouth.

"It's a muggle cereal," James filled in. "I was actually surprised, I thought it'd taste horrible, being made from a factory and all,"

"Anyway," I said as Sirius' footsteps rounded the table so that he could inspect the newfound food. "What are your grandparents like James?"

"Well, my gram is like any other,"

"Oh no," Sirius whined. "She doesn't go on and on about how you should perfect yourself and stay away from muggle-born people too does she?"

"Uh, no,"

"But you said she was like any other," Sirius said confusion evident in his voice while his hand groped in the box of cereal.

"I meant any other doting grandmother who can't get enough of feeding me sweets and stuff like that," James said.

"Can I have your grandmother?" Sirius asked, finally extracting his hand from the box. There was a crunching noise and then, "Hey these aren't too bad!"

"Told you so,"

"You can't have my grandmother!" James laughed.

"Can I share her?"

"She'll be ecstatic," James said. "I'm her only grandson, and she's always going on and on about how she should've had more kids and how my mum should've had more than just me,"

"Wait 'til she finds out there are two more of us waiting for her here," I said a smile tugging at my lips.

"Okay, so that's your gram," Sirius said moving on. "What's your grandfather like?"

"Gramps is—er—indescribable," James said, struggling with his wording.

"How so?" I asked.

"Uh," James stalled. "He's like a really, _really_ old kid," James said at last. "In fact once when I was riding my broom out in the yard, he decided he'd come and join me,"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well, first off he's nearing his 85th birthday,"

"That could cause some issues," said Sirius knowledgably.

"Second, when I was fooling around with a snitch once, gramps decided he would 'help' me catch it. It didn't turn out too well. Gramps was landed in St. Mungo's, almost literally,"

"He fell off of the broom?"

"Yup,"

"That must have been a great visit,"

"Yeah, I felt so guilty my gram baked _me_ the cake instead of my gramps," James said in a far away voice. "It was a great cake,"

"Hello! James, come back to earth now!" Sirius teased.

"Right, sorry," James said. "When do you guys think they'll be back?"

Just then a strange sound filled the room. It sounded as though the flames in the fireplace were exploding into these puffs of smoke.

"Speak of the devil," Sirius said.

"James!" shouted an unfamiliar woman who I could only assume was his grandmother. Her voice was rich and she sounded as if she hadn't seen James for ages.

"Hi gram," James said, his bare feet slapping against the ground as he walked around the table to get to her.

"Oh, don't worry about these bags dear, your house elves will get them," Gram said as more puffing sounds filled the room. "That'll be your mother,"

"James, Sirius, you're awake," said a surprised Mrs. Potter when her feet hit the tile. "I'll take it Keena woke you both up," she added jokingly.

There were several more puffing sounds, and a few moments later two more pairs of feet had stepped past the hearth of the fireplace.

"Everyone make it okay?" Mr. Potter's strong voice asked once he had entered the kitchen.

"Nat, honestly, it's not as if we haven't done this a hundred times before," said another unfamiliar voice, though this one had to belong to James' grandfather. His voice was somewhat boy-like in the manner in which it spoke, though you could certainly tell he was aged well.

"Sorry dad," Mr. Potter said in a defeated tone.

"So, this must be Sirius, and this must be Keena," Gram said, clearly excited about there being two more children in the house than usual.

"Hello," I said, placing the box of cereal on the table and standing up.

"Oh, no need to stand up on our account, dear,"

"Let the child be, Brita," Gramps said. "God knows if you can't baby your own grandson--"

"I wasn't babying anybody, Matthew; I was just trying to be considerate,"

"Didn't you say we were going to be doing the Christmas decorating today, Jaime?" Mr. Potter cut in.

"Yes," Mrs. Potter agreed. "Kids, do you want to do the baking first or get the tree?" Mrs. Potter asked us.

"Let's do the baking first," Sirius said quickly.

"Sirius, you can't eat it immediately," I reminded him.

"Oh," he thought for a moment. "Let's get the tree first,"

"I agree with Sirius," said James.

"Then go get dressed you two," Mrs. Potter commanded.

I shook my head as they thundered up the stairs. I took the opportunity to walk over to the cabinet and put the cereal away, before resting my elbows on the high counter waiting for the returning thunder.

"So, Keena, how do you like Hogwarts?" asked Gram in a way that made her sound truly interested.

"It's great, I have loads of fun with the guys," I said eagerly, hoping to make a good impression on James' grandparents.

"That's good,"

"Keena, what did your family normally do for Christmas?" Mrs. Potter asked after a moment.

"Well, on Christmas Eve we'd go to my dad's parents' house and hang out with the family on that side and exchange presents and stuff. Then we'd spend Christmas day with my mom's side. It was always really loud," I added.

"Did you have a very big family?"

"Yeah," I said without thinking.

"What happened to them all?"

"Uh…" Suddenly there was a thunder from upstairs as the boys returned from getting dressed. _Nice timing…_

* * *

"How about this one?" James shouted half an hour later. We'd been traipsing around the woods for what felt like an eternity, arguing over which tree we should get. Not exactly the best time of my life, but it was amusing conversation to say the least. 

"It's shorter than Keena!" Gramps shouted back.

"Hey!" I said in mock offense.

"Let's get this one," Sirius said, his feet snapping tons of twigs as he ran to a tree.

"Well, at least it's taller," said James, as more twigs cracked as he made his way back over to where everyone else was.

"Oh, look at this one!" said Mrs. Potter, dragging me over to a tree with her. I felt one of the branches. The needles weren't horribly prickly if you moved your hand the right way.

"Ew!" I said pulling my hand away suddenly.

"What?"

"Pine sap!" I moved the sticky goo around in between my palms, knowing that I was only making things worse.

We ended up getting the sap-filled tree; Mrs. Potter said she knew a spell that would de-sap the tree, which she used on my hands before we left.

* * *

"Who wants to crack the eggs?" Mrs. Potter asked the over-excited boys. 

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Why don't each crack one?" I asked, laughing at the way they were behaving.

"That leaves one left over," Sirius said.

"No it doesn't, there are three of you and three eggs," Mrs. Potter said. "Unless Keena doesn't want to,"

"If I don't, one of them might kill the other," I said grinning.

I held out my hand for the egg to be placed in. Someone handed it to me and I felt its cold shell between my fingers. I felt for the tip and the bottom (the smaller part of the oval and the bigger part) and held it between my middle finger and my thumb. I heard two cracking sounds and a breaking of shells before the plop of the yoke into the bowl. I took my egg and firmly tapped it against the counter.

"Where is the bowl?" I asked sheepishly.

"Right under your hands," replied James.

I broke the egg, successfully getting yoke onto my hands as well as in the bowl.

After another hour of stirring and rolling we finally got all of the cookies and the cake into the oven for baking. We had made enough for fifty people in the end. Okay, maybe not fifty, but certainly more than was necessary.

"Ready to see the tree?" Mr. Potter asked coming into the kitchen.

The smell of pine in the living room was sweetly overwhelming, mixed with hints of ginger bread and candy cane. If it smelled this good, it must've looked even better.

"Nice job, dad," James said, his footsteps heading for the far left corner of the room.

Someone grabbed my arm and by his footsteps I could tell it was Sirius. We went over to where James was and stood in front of the tree. Carefully, I reached out to brush the tree to get a sense of what it was.

"It's bedecked in all sorts of golds and reds," said Sirius.

"Very Gryffindor," I said, a smile tugging at my lips. In my head I envisioned red and gold baubles hanging from every limb of the tree. "Are there lights on it?"

"Fairies," James replied.

"Whoa,"

* * *

The next night was Christmas Eve. We all stayed up late listening to various Christmas tales, all of them ones I knew from the muggle world. 

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight," finished Gramps.

"A goodnight is right," said Gram.

"Not yet," James and Sirius begged. I didn't argue. I was half-asleep between Sirius and James on a couch. A nice soft, fluffy couch…

"Yes, now," Mrs. Potter said from somewhere in the room. I was too lazy to try and figure it out. "It's past midnight! How will Father Christmas ever deliver the presents?"

"He'll find a way," James said quickly.

"James," said Mrs. Potter in her warning tone.

"Okay," James said sounding defeated.

The boys got up off the couch and I fell over on my side, nearly dead with sleep. I stood up on shaky legs and attempted to sleepwalk in my half-conscious state before Sirius and James each took hold of an arm.

"Well, at least one of us is tired," James joked.

We made it to my room and the boys said goodnight. I closed the door and fell onto my bed.

"Miss is very tired," said Twinkie, pulling the covers of my bed up to my chin.

In moments I was asleep, and what felt like moments later there was a bang and I was tackled.

"Keena! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Sirius shouted as he and James pranced around my room.

"Can't it be Christmas in a few hours?"

"C'mon!" James shouted, pulling my covers off exposing me to the cool morning air. I shivered.

"Fine," I said, dragging myself from the bed. One of them grabbed my hand and we flew down the stairs and back into the living room.

James yelled up the stairs for everyone else to come down. It took several minutes before everyone was gathered in the living room. In the meantime I had curled up on the end of the couch and closed my eyes.

I knew I should've been excited like everyone else, but this was the first Christmas I had spent away from my friends and family, not that James and Sirius weren't my friends, I just missed everyone.

Moments later, my attitude had brightened as we began opening presents.

"Ladies first," said Gram, and I was handed my presents.

The first card I opened was from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It was sort of heavy for your average card, and I had no clue what it was. I opened it and several papers fell into my lap.

"What is it?" I asked, counting out five papers total.

"Well we talked to Dumbledore about your condition," Mrs. Potter began.

"And he said all you needed were legal guardians of some sort and you'd be able to get your eyes healed," Mr. Potter finished.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yes," Mr. Potter said.

"Those papers introduce us as your foster parents," Mrs. Potter said. "We just have to go to St. Mungo's to work out when exactly you can get your eyes fixed,"

"Thank you so much," I said, clutching the papers tightly.

_I'm going to see again…

* * *

_

**_That's the end of that one! Finally, it took so long! Oh, I forgot;_**

**I don't own: Harry Potter, Lucky Charms or The Night Before Christmas.**

_**Please review! And thanks to those who have!**_

_**:-D**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: My 'Fifteenth' Birthday

**I own zilch.**

_**I decided to skip to the ending of fourth year because I need to race through twenty-one years of time in this one story! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

A staggering three years had passed since that first Christmas with the Potters. In the following months James and Sirius had finally figured out Remus' secret and had let Peter and me in on it. Remus had no idea that we knew, nor would he until we figured out how to become animagi. Unfortunately things had been going slowly, mostly because I was still blind.

As it turned out the hospital refused to do anything unless we gave them the names of my birth parents. Though Mr. and Mrs. Potter both knew of my situation, the boys couldn't understand why I wouldn't give up my parents' names. Mrs. Potter and I often visited St. Mungo's alone during the summer holidays in the hopes that they'd change their minds. And so far, we'd had no luck.

The idea occurred to me to just trust one of the healers, but Dumbledore didn't like my thoughts when I asked him if it'd be all right. He said that if he found someone whom he thought was trustworthy, he'd let me know. I've got a funny feeling Dumbledore doesn't like healers.

So here I was. Seemingly fifteen on May twentieth. It was a Saturday as well as the day of the Quidditch final. The game was to be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I would of course go to listen to the game because both James and Sirius would be playing. James as seeker and Sirius as a chaser. Nickie and Lexi had both tried out for chaser in third year, but the only position went to Sirius. They both planned to try out again next year. Amanda and Lily weren't interested in the game as much as other people were. The fact Remus talked about the sport more than those two was saying something.

"You ready to see us win Keena?" Sirius asked that morning, nudging my side.

"When have I ever seen you lose?" I replied, eating a piece of toast.

"Well, today will be a first then won't it?" came the voice of Ludo Bagman, a seventh year beater, and Ravenclaw's team captain.

"Right, that'll be the day when Gryffindor loses a championship," James laughed.

"This year'll be different, I can tell,"

"Stow it Bagman, you'll jinx our team," a Ravenclaw player by the name of Christie Sherman said coming over to our table.

"Gryffindor team! Field, now!" shouted Gryffindor's captain, Rose Jenkins.

"See you guys later," I said as Sirius and James got up and followed the other players out. I turned back to my plate, waiting for someone to run back and remind everyone it was my birthday.

"Hum…" I sighed.

"They forgot didn't they?"

"Morning, Remus," I said. "Where've you been?"

"Sleeping," _That's right; full moon was just a few nights ago…_

"That's nice," I said, picking at my toast.

"Would it mean anything if I said 'Happy Birthday' or would it make things worse?" Remus asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "I guess that they're just too wrapped up in Quidditch just now,"

"Happens every year, doesn't it?"

"Yep,"

"When do you want to get down the stadium then?"

"Don't you want to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry,"

"Why is it I'm the only one not allowed to skip a meal then?"

"Fine, I'll bring something,"

"No, I'll bring something for you," I said, grabbing another piece of toast and a napkin (everything was always set up in the same place at our table for obvious reasons).

We headed down to the field and got prime seats. At least I think they were, we'd climbed several staircases to get to them anyway.

"Where's Pettigrew?" I asked.

"He was still asleep when I left,"

"Slug,"

"Why don't you call him Peter anymore?"

"Peter is a boring name," I said.

"Keena,"

"It just reminds me of someone that's all," I lied.

"Is Peter your father's name?"

"No," I said flatly. "When are you guys going to drop that?"

"When you can see again,"

The stands were slowly filling up and the match was finally set to begin.

"Good morning and welcome to the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch cup match!" shouted Nickie, who was substituting for the current announcer, who was in the Hospital Wing for certain things said during the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match. The Slytherins had not been a happy group; let's just leave it at that.

"Here come the teams! For Gryffindor it's Captain and chaser, Rose Jenkins, chasers Sirius Black and Monica West, Beaters Jeremy Stuart and Mandy Hopkinton, seeker James Potter, keeper Ben Wood, and lastly our catcher Stephen Jones!" There were hundreds of cries from the stands and I could just barely here the whipping of the players' cloaks in the air.

"And now for the Ravenclaw team! Here's Captain and beater Ludo Bagman, beater Charlotte Simmons, chasers Ricky Smith, Madison McGimmons and Christie Sherman, keeper Tommy Higgs, seeker Thomas Richardson, and catcher Sheng Chang!" More cheering from the stands.

"And here comes Professor Scoter with the balls, as teams make their way to the center of the field. And the bludgers are released. Holy crap!" there were gasps from the crowd. "Looks like one of our bludgers is over-excited today! Nice hit by Stuart, before the take off!" There were several laughs from the crowd. "Would someone help Professor Scoter off of the ground please?"

"Did the bludger go at him?"

"Nah, you know how jumpy he is," Remus replied.

"And the snitch has been released, beginning the game!" Nickie yelled to the crowd. "It's Black with the quaffel, no it's Smith with a bludger hit at Black. Wait, now it's Black again? No that's not Black, that's uh…oh wait…that is Black! Black passes to West who throws to Jenkins back to West and look out for the bludger! Nice save by Hopkinton and it's a clear shot to the goal! Come on Monica!"

There was a loud gong and cheers went up all around us.

"And Higgs is just too slow today! Now it's Ravenclaw in possession, and Smith has the quaffel. Smith to Sherman, to catcher Chang back to Smith and here comes the bludger from Stuart, oh and it's saved by Simmons! Now it's just Smith and Wood! Let's go Ben!"

There was a mix of groans and cheers and I couldn't tell what had taken place.

"Yes! It's a brilliant save by Wood! And the quaffel is with Jenkins, whose riding up the field, completely unchallenged by the other team! Eep! Rose watch out for Bagman!"

There was a deafening crack and I shuddered along with the rest of the crowd. I didn't have to see to know what was going on.

"Is she okay?" I said, my eyes opening wider on reflex.

"She got hit in the head with a bludger," Remus replied.

"Oh my God,"

"And it's Gryffindor's first time out! Bagman you bastard! Everyone knows you've got perfect aim!"

A whistle was blown and the chatter in the crowds increased in volume by the second.

"Sirius! Is she okay?" Remus yelled out to the field.

"I don't think she'll be playing again," Sirius yelled back, worriedly before descending to see what was going on.

After several moments Nickie was back on. "It looks like Jenkins is out for the rest of the game," there were boos from the crowd. "And yes, Ravenclaw will suffer a penalty, thrown by Black. And it's twenty-nil to Gryffindor!

"Black in possession and—wait! Potters seen something! He's diving! Like a bomb! Closely followed by Ravenclaw's catcher, Chang! Go James! Go!"

Hundreds of gasps filled the stadium, and I assumed the dive was still in progress.

"Just a bit further James just a bit! And…Yes! James has the snitch! Gryffindor wins the cup! Gryffindor wins the cup!"

Remus and I made our way down from the stands and towards the locker rooms, where we waited for about ten minutes for the team to come out. From there we headed strait to the Hospital Wing to tell Rose the good news.

The rest of the day was a giant party for the Gryffindors. Some seventh year sent a letter to the new bar tender, Madame Rosemerta, and got us a huge delivery of butterbeer. The party lasted until about eight o'clock when everyone started to get tired. We had been partying since about two in the afternoon, after all. I was about to head up to the dorm when Sirius called after me to stay a moment.

_Maybe Remus reminded them…_

"Come with me," Sirius said, pulling me out of the Common Room.

"Sirius, it's past curfew,"

"No it's only eight; curfew is in an hour,"

"Is it?"

"Yeah,"

He led me down several staircases then out of the castle and onto the grounds.

"Why are we outside?"

"Because that's where your birthday present is," Sirius replied.

"I thought you and James forgot,"

"Well, I don't know about James, but I didn't,"

We stopped walking somewhere close to the lake (I could hear the sound of the water hitting the shore).

"Time to mount,"

"Mount what?"

"My broom,"

"Sirius, you know I can't fly,"

"No, you can fly, you just won't try,"

"Exactly,"

"Come on, Keena, it took me a month to plan this,"

"A month?" I asked, not believing him for a second.

"Do you know how hard you are to shop for?"

"Sirius," I moaned.

"Please?" he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Alright," I said, giving in.

"Right, put your hands here," he placed my hands onto the broomstick and I mounted. He got on behind me, holding my hands under his so that he could steer.

"Ready?"

"No,"

"Good," he kicked off from the ground and I shrunk closer to him. It felt like I was floating in space. I couldn't see and I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet. It was slightly unnerving, but at the same time it was exciting.

"How high are we?" I asked timidly, my hair whirling around my face.

"Don't worry, I'm in complete control," he whispered in my ear.

We flew around for what felt like hours. Suddenly, Sirius took a sharp dive.

"Sirius!" I shouted. Suddenly we were going flat again. Wordlessly, he took one of my hands off of the broom handle and brought it to what I thought would be the ground. It turned out to be the lake and chilly water. I gasped and he laughed at me.

"Want to try something new?" he asked.

"Why not?" I dared. _How many more things can turn up…?_

"Hold your breath," I did and we took a sharp dive into the lake and were speeding along under water for about ten seconds. We broke the surface and I couldn't help but laugh.

Finally we returned to the ground and I got off of the broom.

"Was this a good present?" he asked, standing very close to me.

"It was a wonderful present," I said smiling.

"That's good," he whispered. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. The next moment we were lip-locked. I put my hands around his neck and he placed his round my waist. It felt as if we were standing there for an eternity when we were interrupted.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

We sprang apart like two of the same magnetic charges and turned to where the voice had come from.

_I hope that isn't who I think it is…_

"Well, sir, actually yes," Sirius said sheepishly, still holding onto one of my hands.

"Please excuse the intrusion, but I was told I could find Miss McIntosh here," it was who I thought it was; Dumbledore. Talk about embarrassing moments.

"Sorry sir," I said, my lips still tingling with the excitement of the moment.

"Do not be sorry at all, it is after all, still before curfew, at least for the moment," Dumbledore said. "I'll assume you had a happy fifteenth birthday then,"

"Yes sir,"

"Good then I'll make my point quickly," he said. "July 31st,"

"What sir?" my mind immediately thinking of Harry.

"July 31st, that is when Healer Lasik will make it possible for you to see again,"

My jaw dropped and I was speechless.

"Oh my God! Keena!" Sirius enveloped me into a hug and I hugged back, still in a state of shock.

"Now, you two had better hurry back to your Common Room, lest Filch finds you out here," Dumbledore chided. "He does not understand the beauty of young love," Naturally at this moment, I wanted to burst out laughing for joy.

"Thank you sir," I said, breathlessly and Sirius and I practically ran the whole way back to the Common Room.

"There they are," James said as we burst into the Common Room.

"July 31st James! July 31st!" I screamed, jumping up and down, still holding Sirius' hand.

"What?" James said, completely perplexed.

"Dumbledore just told us!" Sirius said, equally excited.

"Told you what?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to see again!"

"That's great!" James shouted, getting up from wherever it was he was sitting to give me a hug. "We should have another party!"

"We should have two more," Remus said quietly.

"What for?"

"Keena's birthday,"

"Sirius! We forgot her birthday!" James yelled, feigning to cover my ears.

"I didn't forget mate, what did you think we were doing?"

"Well, when we looked out the window last, you two were just on the ground, very close together by the lake," James teased, before clearing his throat. "And by the way, I'm letting you know now, I consider Keena my little sister,"

"I'm older than you," I said. _…not true…_

"That doesn't matter," James said. "Just don't break up and hate each other,"

"Why would we do that?"

"Would you?"

"No,"

"James, you're being ridiculous," I said laughing.

"If you say so,"

* * *

The next two months seemed to crawl by, and the more anxious I got, the more slowly time seemed to pass.

News of Sirius and I got out so fast, that it became old news within two days. A few girls in his fan club seemed convinced he was only taking pity on me, and even a couple of guys thought he was taking advantage of the situation. It didn't matter for long though, school ended on the 15th of June.

The girls from the fan club were quiet vicious when it came down to it, though. On the train ride home, Nickie and I were heading back to the compartment when we were ambushed by a bunch of the jealous bitches.

"So, McIntosh, I hear you're with our dear Siri?" the leader of the pack (inside joke) Sandy Williams stated.

"I don't know anyone by the name of 'Siri' do you Nickie?" I replied coolly.

"Not a soul,"

"Oh honestly, he's just trying to prove how compassionate he is,"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"You had just better back off, or there will be trouble," she threatened.

"What are you going to do? I know way more spells, meaning I know even more counter curses. You are no threat to me whatsoever,"

"Keena,"

"Yes Nickie?"

"How many can you handle at once?"

"Maybe five?"

"That's what I thought,"

Next second Nickie and I are racing down the hallway being chased down by what sounded like twenty girls, all shrieking spells as we made our way back to our compartment.

"Lexi! Leave the door open!" Nickie yelled.

Suddenly we made a sharp right and the door was slammed shut.

"Where's the fire?" Remus asked.

"Actually, I thought I heard someone shout '_Incendio' _behind us, but I wasn't sure," I said, panting.

"What?"

"Who was chasing you?"

"A pack of boy crazed girls," Nickie said, no doubt glaring at Sirius.

"Why are you making that face at me?" Sirius asked defensively. I know them well.

"Because, _Siri_, it was your lot of love struck girls chasing us this time,"

"Siri?" Remus laughed.

"This time?" James asked.

"Don't even get me started on all the girls who try to attack us whenever they feel that Keena is getting too much attention from one of you. I believe last week it was your fan club, James, that was hunting us down on our way to breakfast," Nickie informed.

"I have a fan club?" James asked, dreamily.

"Don't let it get to your head," I warned.

"Well, you'll understand their point this summer, Keena," James said still in a dream state.

"See what you do Nickie?"

"Yeah, now he knows that all the girls are after him," Amanda said.

"As if that would make a difference," Lily snorted. "He still has a huge head,"

"You're just jealous Lil," James said.

"You wish," threatened Lily, as the train began to slow to a stop.

Everyone began getting up to find his or her luggage and go home for the summer. Before we left the compartment, however, I distinctly heard James say, "You have no idea,"

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! Finally, we see some James vs. Lily action take place! I've been trying to fit that in! It's so much fun seeing the two of them want to kill each other! I'm not making any promises, but I think I'll let Keena/Kailey have her sight back in the next chapter, but I'm not positive yet…oh well! Review if you've got an opinion on the matter! Review if you don't! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**:-D**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Transformations

**_I am so sorry this took so long; the story wouldn't upload the first 20 times I tried and I don't know why! First off, thanks to my loyal reviewers! You guys rock! And thanks to _my most prized possessions _for putting me on their C2 list! Second, I lied; she won't get to see again this chapter! Sorry! Now, let the fun begin!_**

**Disclaim._

* * *

_ **

"I can't believe it's just two more days," I said smiling widely.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and I were taking a walk in the Potter's massive back yard. Woods surrounded the house and I often pictured it as a smaller version of Hogwarts with a much smaller lawn. The five of us often hung out together outside because Mrs. Potter didn't want the boys to break anything. She was also a strong believer in the whole fresh air thing.

"This is so exciting," Peter said. For once I forgot how much I disliked him.

"How can you stand the hours?" Sirius said, stopping and pulling me into a hug.

"Please you guys, don't make out in front of Peter, he's much too sensitive," James teased.

"James, must you always be so perverted?" Remus asked.

"That, my friend, was no where near perverted. I could've said something much worse,"

"Like what?"

"Give me a moment I'll think of something,"

Sirius, meanwhile, had gotten bored of their conversation and we were no longer tuned in.

"Oh! I got one!" James cleared his throat and Sirius and I separated.

"Take your tonsil hockey game someplace else, Remus here is fragile. How was that?" James asked his footsteps began tearing away from where Remus, Peter and I stood and Sirius could be heard chasing him through the woods.

"Disgusting," Remus called after him.

"And not true," I added.

"Liar," Remus laughed. "Ow! Don't hit me!"

"You're lucky I can't see yet, or I'd be killing you,"

"When did you get so violent?"

"When did you become such a smart ass?"

"You're right; I've been hanging around Sirius and James too long,"

"Remus! Your mother is here!" Mrs. Potter's voice called from far off.

"I'll see you guys in two days," Remus called.

"If Sirius doesn't kill James first," I muttered. A little ways away I could hear someone saying "Ow! Don't hit! I'm sorry!" Suddenly the two of them were tearing over to where Peter and I stood. James grabbed both my arms, and hid behind my back.

"Don't let him hurt me!" he whined.

"You're such a big baby," I laughed as he swung me around in various directions to block Sirius from getting to him. "And I am not a shield, as I have said many times before!"

"Guys, now that Remus is gone shouldn't we get started?" Peter asked timidly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sirius said.

"What step are we up to now?" I asked as we began making our way to our 'secret fort' as it had been dubbed when we were eleven. It was a little shack James' dad built for us as a coming home gift after first year.

"The same one we've been stuck on for months," James muttered, sounding slightly aggravated. "The actual transformation,"

"Oh that's right," I said nodding.

Becoming an animagus wasn't all it was cracked up to be. We had made several potions and had used a few advanced spells. All that was left for us to do was to will ourselves to become an animal, so no wands were required. What we would become was going to reflect our personality in some way or another, not what we desired. You couldn't chose to become a cat, for instance, you just did.

We arrived at the fort and went inside. The musty smell of pine overflowed into my nose.

"How long do we have before we have to go back?" I asked.

"Three hours," James said, lifting my watch so he could see the time.

"Let's do this," I said enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll go first," said James.

It was quiet in the shack for several minutes, but suddenly a strange sensation filled the air. It was as though a wind had come through and swept the weight of the world away. There was a feeling of complete and total bliss. It made goose bumps crawl along my skin in a pleasing way. Then it was gone, and both Peter and Sirius gasped audibly.

"That's wicked!" Sirius proclaimed.

"What is he?" I asked needlessly.

"A stag," Peter whispered.

"What does he look like?" I persisted excitedly.

"His coat—that's fun to say—is nearly black with brownish hints of red in it," Sirius described. "And he's got humongous horns!"

"Antlers," I corrected.

"Wait, you're still blind," Sirius said confused.

"I know, they're not horns, they're antlers," I laughed.

"Right," he said. "Well the tips of his _antlers_ are really white,"

"That's wicked!" I said, still laughing about the horns.

"James, turn back, I wanna try," Sirius complained.

"Can he speak English like that?"

"I don't know,"

"Yeah, I can," James said, after a faint pop.

"Are you human again?" I asked.

"Yes, and now it's Sirius' turn,"

"Brilliant,"

The sensation filled the room once more, after several more minutes, it stopped again, and James started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"He's chasing his tail," James laughed.

"He's a dog isn't he?"

"A very scary looking dog," Peter added nervously. A bark filled the room and Peter squeaked, and hid behind James and me.

"He's not scary, just big and shaggy and black, and—well, okay, maybe a little intimidating," James agreed. Another bark filled the room. "Sirius if you want to defend yourself, you'll have to change back," There was another faint pop.

"I am not scary!" Sirius said.

"No not at all," I said sarcastically.

"You be careful," he said, pulling me closer to him once more.

"Can I try now?" I asked before he could get me any closer.

"Okay, just be careful," James said.

"It's no more a risk for me than it is for any of you," I said.

"I know, but you're like my little sister,"

"I'm not younger than you,"

"That's not the point,"

"Okay, here I go," I said.

I closed my eyes and cleared my head of all thoughts. The sensations I had felt before James and Sirius transformed were nothing compared to this. Instead of the air feeling light, it felt as though all the magic in the room was forcing itself upon me. I kept all thoughts out of my head and focused on nothing. The magic increased second by second, and suddenly it all stopped.

I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Looking up I could see three black figures standing around in a white room. I gazed around, wondering why I could see and why it was I saw the way I did. I looked at the ground where my hands should've been and saw two black paws. Well, to me they looked black anyway. Suddenly I heard voices, sharper and clearer than I normally could.

"Wow, that is cool," Said one of the black figures with James' voice.

"That white coat is gonna be hard to keep clean," laughed Sirius.

_White…? What are they talking about…?_

"Okay, Keena, you can change back now,"

"Did you say white?" I asked when I was normal again.

"Yeah, you're a white wolf," Sirius said.

"It didn't look that way to me," I frowned.

"Wait, you can see like that?"

"Well, sorta," I said. "You three were just black figures, everything else was white,"

"That's strange,"

"What colors did you two see in?"

"I saw in really bright colors," James said.

"What do you mean by 'bright'?"

"It was a sharper image I guess,"

"Well, I saw in darker colors,"

"Not black and white?"

"Nope, just darker shades and more textures,"

"Maybe I'll see differently after Wednesday," I said.

"Probably,"

"Okay Peter, it's your turn,"

"I don't know if I can,"

"C'mon it's not as hard as Transfiguration,"

"Or charms,"

"Or potions,"

"Divination,"

"History of Magic,"

"Astronomy,"

"Ancient Runes,"

"Neither of you take Ancient Runes," I said.

"That's not the point,"

"Whatever, Peter just do it! We've got another hour to kill anyway," James said.

"I'll try,"

Once more the shack was filled with the strange sensation, but it was weaker. After a few moments it went out.

"What is he?"

"Human,"

"Try again,"

"I'm a failure!" Peter cried.

"Just try,"

This time the magic was stronger, but lasted even less time than his first try.

* * *

"How many times was that?" I asked. We had been there for an hour and a half and still nothing had happened. I had sat down about an hour ago.

"Fifty, but it felt better," James said imploringly.

"Lucky 51 right?"

"I suck,"

"Yep,"

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"Don't agree!"

"Sorry Peter, you must not be clearing your head enough," Sirius said. "Who knew it was so full," We all laughed a little before falling silent once more.

This time the sensation was so strong, I thought I'd lift off into the air.

_Just do it! Please…! I'm starving…!_

Sirius and James burst out laughing suddenly.

"What?"

"He's a rat!" Sirius howled.

"A what?" I screamed, jumping up and hiding behind Sirius.

"Look at his little wormy tail!" James laughed.

"Hey we should call him Wormtail!"

"Oh how clever," I said sarcastically.

"Thank you love,"

"Any others?"

"James should be Horny," Sirius laughed.

"That's hilarious," James said sarcastically.

"What about Prongs?" I suggested.

"What are prongs?"

"It refers to his antlers," I said.

"I like it," James stated. "It sounds majestic,"

"Great one more thing to go to your head," I laughed.

"What about me?" Sirius whined.

"Well, you're a dog, so you should be Padfoot,"

"You're naming me after my feet?"

"Yes,"

"Kay, my turn," I said.

"A white wolf…hm…" Sirius said.

"Blacktip," James said.

"Eh?"

"Well, your tail and ears both had black tips. So why not?"

"Alright," I said shrugging.

"So, Wormtail, Padfoot, Blacktip, Prongs and what will dear old Remus be?" Sirius asked, thinking ahead.

"How about Moony?" Peter suggested.

"Wormtail, that is the best idea that I have ever heard from you," Sirius said.

"So it's settled then?"

"Yup," I said. "Now, what do you think is for dinner?"

* * *

The next day flew by and before I knew it, Mrs. Potter, James, Sirius, Mr. Potter, and I were on our way to St. Mungo's. They had us sit down in the waiting area and that's when I started to get nervous. I sat with my legs crossed, my foot jiggling uncontrollably.

"Keena, are you alright?" Mrs. Potter asked, placing her hand on top of mine.

I just nodded, looking strait ahead without blinking. I had never needed any kind of surgery before in the muggle world and the worst thing that had ever happened to me in the wizarding world was being petrified; not something one can remember too easily.

"Ah, I presume you are Ms. McIntosh," said a foreign voice. Healer Lasik.

I nodded again, shaking even more than before.

"There is nothing to be afraid of,"

"I'm n-not scared," I said, my voice shaking as much as my legs.

"Alright," he said. "Well, it's time to go. Mrs. Potter, would you like to come as well?"

"Yes,"

"Hang on, what about us?" Sirius asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, but there is only room for one other person to be present," Lasik said.

We walked down the hallway and entered a room. The room smelled overly clean, with too much lemon air freshener.

"Please have a seat," Lasik said. "Now, both of you must be wondering about what is going to take place here today,"

"Naturally," Mrs. Potter said. "Will it be spells or potions?"

"Actually, because Keena wasn't always blind we will only need spells. However, that doesn't mean this will take any less time. We will give her a sleeping potion so she won't feel anything, but the spells are complex and need about an hour to perform. Then we will have to monitor her for another half hour just because we're not sure how this will affect her,"

"What could go wrong?" I asked frowning.

"Well, because you've been petrified at a young age and then immediately sent back in time, we're not sure what the affects could be," he paused. "Certainly not death, I can assure you of that,"

"Are you sure you still want this Keena? We don't have to do it now,"

"I've been blind long enough," I said. "I want to see,"

"Alright, let's begin,"

There was a snapping noise and I was wearing a hospital gown. Mrs. Potter directed me into the bed and I was given the potion. The last thing I remembered was a hint of lemon in the air.

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. The next one will probably be kind of short; it'll be what's going through everyone's minds while Keena is 'under the wand'! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! **_

_**:-D**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Waiting

**_HAHA! Two chapters in ONE day! Go me! okay, enough with that..._**

**_This chapter will be flipping through the thoughts of Sirius, James, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, as well as a bit of Dumbledore. I hope it's not too confusing… Enjoy!

* * *

_**

...Mrs. Potter...

The potion worked so fast I couldn't even give her one last moment of encouragement. I was directed to a seat on the left side of her bed. Her dark hair fluttered in her face as she exhaled. I reached over to move it out of the way.

"Mrs. Potter," Healer Lasik said.

"Hm?" I asked, my eyes trained to where Keena was sleeping.

"Some parents find it hard to watch their children going through something like this, and their reactions are not always for the best of the patient. I just want you to know that if you feel the need to defend her from a spell of some sort, you will be asked to return to the waiting room. Also, if you feel that this is too hard to watch you may choose to leave,"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said firmly. I was slightly insulted that he'd even suggest such a thing.

"Alright,"

Then, without further ado, he began performing the complicated spells.

* * *

...Mr. Potter... 

We had been there for half an hour already, James and Sirius were fidgeting in their seats, and frankly it was getting on my nerves.

"Boys, relax, she'll be fine," They looked at me with huge puppy-dogfaces.

"Are you sure it won't hurt at all?" James asked.

"No," I said. I could never find it in my heart to lie to my son. "But I am sure that she will be better,"

Neither of them looked satisfied with my answer.

* * *

...James... 

"No," he said. I tuned my dad out after that.

No. What if her becoming an animagus had some horrid effect? I wasn't worried about getting in trouble; I was worried that she'd get hurt. I could feel Sirius' chair vibrating beside me, and I was sure Dad could feel mine. I couldn't stop my nerves, nor could I help myself from wondering why suddenly it was okay for Keena to get her sight back. Had she revealed her birth parents' names? If so, why hadn't she told us?

Random questions raced through my mind and it felt as if we'd been there for hours. I looked at the watch I held in my hand. It was Keena's watch. She hadn't been allowed to wear it in the healing room. It had only been forty-five minutes.

* * *

...Mrs. Potter... 

She had reacted badly to one of the spells, and I was sure I was holding her hand far too tightly. The spell had caused her face to lose all its color. She looked like a corpse.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment," I looked at Healer Lasik as if he were insane. "Could you contact Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey now please?"

I took one last look at her white face and went back to the waiting room to write the letter.

* * *

...Sirius... 

I heard footsteps and I looked up. My heart dropped into my stomach when I saw Mrs. Potter walking—running—towards us. The three of us stood up and Mrs. Potter practically fell into Mr. Potter's arms.

"What happened?" Mr. Potter asked.

"We need to write to Dumbledore, now," Mrs. Potter said shakily.

"Is she okay?" James asked, but his parents just fled to the hospital's owl center. They had the fastest owls in Britain and Dumbledore'd probably be there in a minute.

"C'mon," I said.

James and I went off towards the direction of Keena's room to look through a window. Mr. Potter hadn't let us go before; he didn't think we'd like to see what was going on.

We looked through the window and gasped.

* * *

...James... 

I put my hand on Sirius' shoulder as he slumped up against the wall, covering his face with his hands.

"She looked so cold,"

"How can you look cold?" I asked attempting (and failing) to lighten up my best friend's mood.

"You know what I mean James,"

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"We should've waited to transform,"

"Sirius, there's no way we could've known,"

"Still,"

"No, not still," I sat down next to him. "Sirius, why would they bother to rush to Dumbledore if she didn't have a chance?"

"I dunno,"

"Exactly," I said.

* * *

...Dumbledore... 

I sat at my desk looking over the list of first years we'd be accepting this year. Suddenly there was a squawking noise and I turned to see Fawkes burst into flames. I sighed.

"Another burning day," I turned back to my desk to find a large owl sitting on top of Charlotte Jensen's letter. "A St. Mungo's owl?"

I took the letter from his leg and he fled back to the hospital.

The letter read:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_A complication has arisen and Healer Lasik would like you and Madame Pomfrey to come over here immediately. _

_Potters_

I rushed over to Poppy's office to find her sitting at her desk looking over papers from random accidents that occurred last year.

"Good morning headmaster,"

"Poppy, we will have to go to St. Mungo's today,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Some sort of problem has arisen and Healer Lasik has requested our presence,"

"Oh dear,"

She stood and grabbed a large handbag that was next to her desk.

"I packed this just in case," she said.

* * *

...Mr. Potter... 

We stood at the fireplace meant for Hogwarts travel only. Green flames arose and Dumbledore stepped out in an impressive blue cloak, patterned with silver moons.

"Nathaniel, Jaime, I hope I find you in good health,"

"Professor, we don't know what's happened to her!" Jaime panicked.

"Do not worry Jaime," Dumbledore said. "Would I have sent her here in the first place if I knew she wasn't going to be safe?"

* * *

...Sirius... 

I stayed on the floor, unable to pick myself up. I couldn't close my eyes, all I saw was her white face surrounded by her black hair. She made the sheets of her bed look a sickly yellow.

"James, Sirius, what are you two doing down here?" I looked up to see James' parents, Dumbledore and Pomfrey rushing towards us, and I quickly found my feet.

"Professor, what's going on?" I asked.

"Now is not the time Mr. Black," Pomfrey insisted.

"I believe he was talking to Professor Dumbledore," James growled.

"Regardless," Pomfrey said, rushing into Keena's room.

"Boys, come with me," Mr. Potter said, turning around with Mrs. Potter and leading us back to the waiting area. He said it in such a tone James and I had no choice but to follow.

* * *

...Mr. Potter... 

I couldn't let them watch. I knew it'd be too hard for them, especially Sirius. He had started living with us nearly full time, and he was closer to Keena than James was. I knew if I let them see what was going on in the healing room, they'd treat her differently. I couldn't let them do that.

* * *

...Dumbledore... 

"What is the problem here?" Poppy said, opening her bag with her wand.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Lasik said.

"Do elaborate," I said. I know very little about eye healing.

"Well, all the spells have been preformed, all that's left to do is wake her up,"

"Then why do you need us here?" Poppy said, closing her bag in frustration.

"Look at her skin. Does it look normal to you, Madame?"

"Strange," I said.

"But we don't know why it's strange do we?"

"Well, I was hoping that one of you could tell me how a petrified victim looks. I think she may have relapsed,"

* * *

...Mrs. Potter... 

"Nathaniel, they've been in there for quiet a while," I said quietly.

"Patience, dear,"

"I'm worried,"

"I know,"

"Mum, why did they suddenly decide to let Keena do this?" James asked.

"Didn't Keena tell you?"

"No,"

"Are we missing something?" Sirius asked, his eyes trying to see through my own.

"Only if Keena told you anything,"

* * *

...Sirius... 

I hate puzzles. This one will definitely have to go to Remus.

* * *

...Dumbledore... 

"If she has relapsed, then all we need to do is give her a Mandrake Potion," Poppy said expertly.

Healer Lasik nodded. "I'll just go get some," he said before rushing to the stoke cabinet in the far corner of the room.

He came back caring a small vial of a pale yellow colored liquid.

"Shall I wake her?"

"Why don't we bring her family in here," I said.

"Professor, I don't--"

"It wasn't a suggestion," I said, smiling gently.

* * *

_**YAY! I finished the thirteenth chapter! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**:-D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Sight

**Disclaiming...**

_**Okay, now she really will see again this time! I promise! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**_

I opened my eyes slowly and groggily. It felt as though I had just slept another couple months away as I had when I had been petrified. In fact, I half expected to see Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for me to get up. For a second I thought I did see Harry.

"Harry?" I asked out loud before I could stop myself. James really did look just like Harry. Or vice versa.

"Who's Harry?" James asked, nearly laughing.

"That was one funky dream," I lied quickly. I sat up and looked around. The room I was in was exactly what I thought it would be. Plain and boring, oh well can't have everything.

I looked over Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey; both looked relatively the same as I remembered them.

Next my eyes trailed to who I could only assume was Healer Lasik, since he had a green scrub on. He supported a very bushy gray mustache and thick glasses.

From there I saw Mr. Potter. He had the trademark jet-black hair, though his wasn't horribly messy. He was fair skinned with chocolate eyes, and he stood at about six foot one. Beside him stood a slightly teary-eyed Mrs. Potter. She had strait brown hair that went to her shoulders and hazel eyes. Her skin was fair as well, though she was a few inches shorter than Mr. Potter was.

Lastly I looked at the boy sitting next to my bed—well kneeling next to my bed. He had floppy dark hair, though not as dark as James'. He was darker than the Potters were as well. I couldn't tell how tall he was, but he was definitely the right build for a Quidditch player. He had blue-gray eyes. I could tell Sirius was staring at me just intently as I was staring at him.

"Your eyes are different," he said after a while.

"Are they?"

"Yeah, don't you ever look in a mirror?"

"Maybe I will now,"

He smiled a big crooked grin that suggested he was used to getting into trouble.

I continued looking around using my newfound eyesight when a sob broke the silence. Everyone looked over to see that Mrs. Potter was now completely emotional.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, furiously wiping at her eyes. "You gave us quiet a scare, Keena,"

"Why? What happened?" Mrs. Potter's face was red around her eyes now.

"You relapsed, and fell into another petrified state," Healer Lasik said, standing with his hands behind his back, looking proud that he knew what had happened.

"Another?" James said. _Uh oh…_

"Yes, we had to act quickly or the entire time continuum would--"

"That's enough," Dumbledore cut in.

I looked between James and Sirius. Both were staring at Lasik with identical looks of disbelief on their faces. I quickly found a piece of bed sheet to play with. _This might take awhile…_

"Keena, what was he talking about?" Sirius asked. I hadn't thought I'd ever wish to be blind again, but the look of hurt I was getting was enough. I tore my eyes away to look at where I was playing with the sheet.

"Ms. McIntosh," Dumbledore said. I looked up, and instantly regretted it. His twinkling blue eyes were telling me to spill my guts out.

I sighed.

"I'm not from around here," I said quietly.

"Where are you from?"

"America," I said in my false accent.

"But your accent--?"

"Is, like the rest of me basically, magically modified," no one said anything so I continued. "My hair isn't black, or this short, my skin is slightly lighter than this and my eyes are brown,"

"What's your name?" Sirius asked, still kneeling at my bedside.

"Actually I'd prefer it if that piece of information be kept off limits," said Dumbledore. "The only person here who knows Keena's name is Keena,"

"Where are your parents?" Sirius asked.

"America,"

"Why aren't you with them?" James asked. I hesitated.

"They don't know I exist," _Well that's true at least…_

"What about the whole time thing?"

"Let's leave that out too," Dumbledore said, throwing a look at Lasik.

"One more thing," James said. "Who is Harry?"

_Your son, but I can't tell you whom you marry or that you die, that Sirius is sentenced to life in Azkaban, or that I'm from the future…_

"An old friend," I settled on. It sounded better in my head than when I said it.

"Why didn't you tell us? You could've told me or my parents or Sirius or anybody!" James exclaimed, growing more frantic with each name.

"James, we knew," said Mr. Potter gently.

"Guys," I said. "Listen, I won't say I wanted to tell you, because honestly, I didn't think you'd treat me the same. I know things that a lot of people don't, and I plan on keeping it that way. I just want you to trust me when I say that I didn't want any of this to get out the way it did,"

"Really?"

"First, why would I do it at a hospital? I hate them. Second, I was going to tell you guys after I got my sight back anyway,"

They smiled when I mentioned the word 'hospital' because they knew that I avoided Pomfrey like the plague.

"Is that alright?"

"That depends on one thing," Sirius said.

"What?"

"Is she allowed to ride on a broom?"

* * *

Everything turned out okay after that. Dumbledore told James and Sirius not to talk about what we had discussed to anyone, including Remus and Peter. The fact that I was from the future remained untouched and unknown to my friends. I still had a lot of secrets and I wasn't willing to risk letting anything out.

We arrived at Potter Mansion after James and Sirius had assured Pomfrey and Lasik I'd stay on the ground. The house was huge. It was built from red bricks and had three floors visible from the front steps. The house itself was surrounded by a large field that was a perfect green, and farther out were the woods that went on for miles.

Inside was the entrance hall was carpeted white and it led to the kitchen on one end and the living room on the other. Strait ahead was the first staircase that was also carpeted white with chestnut rails. The walls surrounding us were a brilliant shade of scarlet with a white ceiling and a golden chandelier laden with glowing candles overhead.

"Let's go to the kitchen!" James said and he grabbed my arm and the three of us sped into a very clean room.

The tiles on the floor were patterned white with blue in the shape of small diamonds. The walls were pale blue and the island was granite. All the cupboards matched the walls. The kitchen was huge. Next to me stood a chestnut table with matching chairs, all of intricate design. On my other side was the fireplace. It was tall enough for someone about five foot one to get through without bumping their head, and wide enough for several children to sit in. A small pot of floo powder sat on the mantelpiece which was filled with pictures of James from when he was younger. There were also shots of James and an unfamiliar girl getting ready to go onto platform 9 and ¾.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing at the girl.

"That?" Sirius laughed.

"Oh boy," James said and the two of them walked me over to a mirror that hung in the hallway and my jaw dropped.

"That's me?" I asked, reaching up and touching the mirror to make sure it wasn't a trick. I looked closely and tilted my head, earning loud laughter from the boys.

After I was done poking the image in the mirror, we went into the dining room that was used for occasions such as Christmas dinner. Once more the room was remarkably Gryffindor-like. The tablecloth was scarlet silk with gold candles floating in the middle of the table. The two chairs at the heads of the table were high-backed with comfortable looking cushioning. The table was large enough to seat about ten people. On the wall was a large glass cabinet with dozens of glass ornaments, which were slowly rotating in their places.

From there we ran back through the entrance hall and into the living room. The room was painted a light tan and the carpet was soft and fluffy. The two couches were wide enough to seat at least three people each and were patterned with leaves. They were facing another fireplace. This one was also large, though it wasn't as wide as the one in the kitchen. On the mantelpiece sat a few, up to date pictures of James and I and Sirius as well. There were also two elderly couples, each pair in their own frame, who were waving energetically. Above these pictures was a painting of a mountainous landscape. On closer inspection, I could see Hogwarts in the distance of the painting. On either side of the painting were two floating candles, scarlet in color.

"Want to go and see your room?" James asked a wide grin still present on his face.

"Okay," I replied, unable to come up with anything else. _What if they want to ask me more questions…?_

We ran up the stairs and down a scarlet hall, before coming to a halt at my room.

Inside the walls were red halfway up, with an inch thick line of gold separating the red from the white. The bed looked as if it belonged in an expensive hotel, with curtains hanging around it. A large dresser sat at the far corner of the room with a mirror that nearly touched the ceiling. On the walls were pictures of my friends and me.

_Friends. How can I call them that…? Maybe I should tell them my whole story…_

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Sirius replied, plopping down on my bed.

"Do you want to know a little more about me?"

"Has our friendship been an act?"

"No,"

"Then I think we're fine," Sirius said.

"Can you promise me something though?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can," James said, sitting on the bed next to Sirius.

"Don't tell Peter,"

"Or Remus?"

"Well, I might tell him, but not Peter,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust him," They looked at me with confusion evident in their eyes.

"Why?"

"Think about it, I don't think you guys trust him either,"

"Of course we do!" James said defensively.

"Did you guys ever leave me with him?"

"No, but--"

"If you really trusted him you would've. I'm glad you didn't, though,"

"Keena, this is ridiculous,"

"Maybe, but what has he ever done to earn your trust? If I remember correctly, he sold us out that time we turned Snape pink. And the time we turned Malfoy's hair blue. Oh and what about--"

"Okay, so he's not good at keeping secrets," Sirius said shaking his head. "But I'm sure things'll be different this year,"

I sighed. "Okay, well still don't tell him. You said it yourself; he's not good at keeping secrets,"

"You have our word," James said, raising one hand and placing the other over his heart.

"I'm serious James,"

"No, I'm Sirius,"

"That joke is so old," I laughed.

"And yet you never get tired of it,"

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter! I know some of it was a bit…I'll let you figure out what it was, cuz I don't really know…Oh well! The next one will be better! Please REVIEW! Thanx! **_

_**:-D **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Revealing What We Know

_**I've been asked for more Remus, so here is more of Remus!

* * *

**_

"Boys, Keena! Get inside!" Mrs. Potter yelled from the back door. I leaned closer to Sirius as Mrs. Potter's head swiveled from side to side, looking to see where the three of us had gone.

"It's no use trying to hide," Sirius said. "If she looks up, she'll see four legs and one broom,"

"I know, but it's instinct,"

"For you and every other girl I'm sure,"

"You're so full of yourself,"

"You said it, not me,"

We looked back down just as Mrs. Potter gave up. She turned around and said something to someone inside before going in herself.

"Hey James!" Sirius shouted. "Where should we land?"

"Somewhere way over there," James said pointing to the woods while doing a complicated trick that made me squeak.

"Keena what was that?" Sirius asked.

"James, don't do that!"

"What this?" he did it again.

"Yes! You nearly gave me a heart attack," I said not daring to take my hands off of the handle to gesticulate.

"I thought you weren't afraid anymore,"

"When did I say I wasn't afraid?"

"Sirius, you said she said she wasn't afraid!"

"I didn't think she was," Sirius said, raising his hands in defense.

"Sirius! Don't let go!" he put his hands back on the handle and exchanged a look with James. A look I really didn't like. "What're you--?"

I inhaled my speech box (at least that's what it felt like) as Sirius grabbed both of my hands and took them off of the handle. We balanced in the air for about a second before the broom began rolling us in the air. I shrieked and Sirius squished me against the broom as he grabbed the handle to try and set us strait. In his efforts to grab the handle I slipped and was now dangling from the broom with one hand.

"Hang on," James swerved underneath us. "Let go,"

"Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me okay? I won't let you fall," I let go of the broom and landed on James' safely. We landed a ways into the woods and I felt like kissing the ground.

"Are you okay?"

I let out nervous laughter as a response.

"That wasn't supposed to happen,"

"Thanks Sirius, I couldn't've figured that one out on my own," I said sarcastically, throwing a look at him.

"Couldn't've figured what out?" I turned around to see two boys walking towards us.

Remus was slightly taller than I had expected. He had extremely light brown hair, though it was defiantly not blonde. He was very thin and he had small bags under his crystal blue eyes.

Peter was by far the closest to my height (which was five foot three) and he looked like an overstuffed sack of potatoes next to Remus. His straw blonde hair was wispy and he had small blue eyes.

"So how does it feel to see again?" Remus asked, noticing how I was inspecting the two of them.

"It feels great, though I wasn't sure how long I'd get to enjoy it," I added, glaring once more at Sirius who did look truly sorry now that I'd glared at him twice.

"Sirius," Remus said in a warning tone. "What did you do this time?"

"It was an accident I swear!"

"No wonder you didn't get good marks on your History of Magic, you don't answer the question,"

"Well, it's not like I meant for her to fall off the bloody broom!"

"You're not even supposed to be in the air," said Remus turning back to me.

"Their idea," I said pointing at the other two.

"Yeah, but you listened to us," James defended.

"Point," I said.

"So much for the mighty defenders," Remus muttered.

"Excuse me, but she didn't actually fall,"

"Yeah, she more like slipped onto James' broom in mid-air,"

"And I didn't see you catch her, Remus,"

"Was I in the air?"

"No,"

"Then how does that involve me at all?"

"Well you—you um…"

"He means—er, I mean—uh,"

"Check and mate," Remus said.

We walked through the woods to the shack—er the 'secret fort'—to hang out before dinner. James and Sirius had also decided it would be a good time to tell Remus what we planned on doing. I had convinced them that just showing up randomly as four animals would probably freak him out so much that he'd kill us—literally.

Outside, the shack resembled Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was smaller and more rectangular than Hagrid's hut. Inside were some chairs and a small table with a pack of exploding snap on top of it, along with a chessboard.

We sat down in an awkward silence. James, Sirius, Peter and I all kept exchanging glances until Remus finally asked us what was wrong.

"Well, nothings wrong," I said evenly, and looking at James in such a way to tell him that he'd be the one to talk.

"Keena, I think we should take you outside tonight so you can see the full moon again," James said.

"We can't tonight James, the full moon was what? Two, three days ago?" Sirius asked.

I looked at Remus who had turned very, very pale. Then he stood up.

"I think I should go," he said cautiously.

"Don't go," I said quietly.

"Why? You've obviously figured it all out," Remus said, clearly distressed.

"So? Why does that mean you have to leave?" Sirius asked.

"Who wants to be friends with a—a—you know," he said looking at the ground.

"Remus, that's ridiculous," I said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Besides, we figured it out ages ago," James said proudly.

"How?"

"First off, your poor mum was always sick, and you always seemed to get real moody right before she got sick," Sirius started.

"Secondly, after becoming very suspicious, we realized there was always a certain time of month you became moody,"

"Yeah, at first I was afraid there was something else you weren't telling us," Sirius laughed.

"Then we realized it was always a full moon when you left,"

"From there it was easy,"

"Course when we went to tell Keena she said, 'You're just figuring this out now?'"

"So how long did you know?" Remus asked.

_Being from the future has its advantages…_

"I overheard Dumbledore talking to Pomfrey when I was still living at Hogwarts. They both thought I was sleeping,"

"So you knew before we even met and you still wanted to be my friend?"

"Why not?"

"Any way," James persisted. "We decided that we couldn't let you go through this alone,"

"What do you mean?"

The four of us just smiled evilly and at once transformed.

The view was completely different from what I had first experienced. I could now see everything in a much sharper image. I could even make out a robin's red chest that was flying through the trees far away outside through a window. It looked so clear even though the sun was setting. Ignoring the bird (which had just crashed into a tree) I turned my head back to face Remus who had backed himself up against a wall.

"Are you scared of us?" I asked.

"I think he is," Sirius laughed.

I looked over to see a big black dog standing next to me. He wasn't as shaggy as I thought he'd be, though that might have more to do with Azkaban. Sirius may not have been a lot of things, but he was well groomed. On my other side I looked up to see a majestic looking buck—or stag. I really couldn't see the difference, although up close his antlers looked very sharp. On James' other side, sitting next to his left hoof, was a fat little gray rat. One who looked very, very familiar if not a little smaller.

"You guys this is incredible!" Remus said looking at us.

"You have no idea how long this took," James said exasperatedly.

"Um…sorry?"

"I said you have no idea how long this took," James said again.

"Uh...I don't speak stag," Remus said.

"Oh, right," I said.

"Or wolfish,"

"You didn't give me a chance to change back!"

"Still not getting it,"

"Stop that!"

"No need to growl at me,"

"I did not growl," I said changing back.

"Yes you did," Remus laughed.

"Excuse me," James said. "But the only two in here allowed to have a lover's quarrel are—Hey! No magic outside of school!"

"That was good," I said to Remus.

"Thank you,"

"No it was not good, now change them back!"

"No, I like them," I said. "They bring out your feminine side,"

"James Potter does not walk around with daisies painted on his fingernails!"

"No he doesn't" Remus agreed.

"Those aren't daisies,"

"Whatever! Turn my nails back!" Sirius and Peter meanwhile were rolling on the floor laughing. At least I think they were laughing. Sirius was howling and Peter was squeaking frantically.

Reluctantly, Remus turned James' fingers back to normal and the laughter died down somewhat. Sirius and Peter changed back a few moments later.

"Now, the most important part of this whole thing," Sirius said dramatically. "The nicknames,"

Remus and I rolled our eyes as Peter and James both clapped their hands enthusiastically.

"Now, I still say that James should be Horny,"

"Sirius, those are antlers," Remus said.

"I know that! What do you take me for?"

"Well--"

"Don't answer that,"

"I liked the name Keena said,"

"What Prongs?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay fine, be that way," Sirius said. "Keena, you were gonna be Blacktip because of your ears right?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, and I was the Wolfanator,"

"You were Padfoot," James reminded him.

"Okay, that works too,"

"And then Peter, you're Wormtail,"

"Alright,"

"Now, Remus we thought of Moony for you, but do you have any other preferences?"

"No, but I do have one question,"

"Yes Mr. Moony?"

"Is this how we're referring to ourselves in public?"

"You bet,"

"Good to know,"

"Great, so the naming ceremony is over with, so what'll we do when we're together on these nights?" Sirius asked.

"Go exploring of course," James said as if it were obvious.

"Wait a minute James,"

"Wait a minute who?"

"Prongs,"

"That's better," said Padfoot.

"That doesn't sound like such a good idea to me,"

"Why not?"

"Why not who?"

"Moony,"

"Thank you,"

"Because, _Prongs_, what if I get loose?"

"You won't, my dear Mr. Moony; Padfoot, Blacktip and I will be able to handle you," Prongs said.

"Are you all sure?"

"Moony," I said, throwing a look at Sirius who looked satisfied I had remembered to use the nickname. "You don't honestly think that we didn't read up on this do you? Because according to quiet a few books, a werewolf can be handled safely by other large mammals,"

"If you say so,"

"I do say so,"

"Besides, we'll be in the forest the first few times,"

"First few?"

"Well until we get used to it," James said.

"Okay,"

"Aw, c'mon Moony, please?"

"I said okay, Padfoot,"

"Oh, right then,"

"C'mon, let's go back to the house, I'm hungry," said James—I mean Prongs.

* * *

"Why do you think all the lights are out?" I asked as we neared the dark house.

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged.

We went inside through the back door to find an empty house.

"This is a little weird," I said. "Where did everybody--"

"SURPRISE!"

I screamed as nearly everyone I knew jumped into the room turning the lights on.

"Gotcha didn't we Keena?" said a girl, who sounded just like Nickie. She had shoulder length, wavy blonde hair with curiously colored bangs. They were stripped light teal, light purple, royal blue and black. She was fair skinned, and had blue-green eyes.

"Nickie?"

"The one and only," she smiled.

"Guess who I am," smiled a peppy girl, who could only be Lexi. She had bright blonde hair and her skin was tanned in such a way that she looked as if she had come strait from Hawaii.

"You're Lexi," I laughed at her confusion.

"Who gave me up?" she accused pointing at the boys. "I'll bet it was you James," she said, pointing her finger at him and glaring.

"I didn't give any of you up," James said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Uh-huh," Nickie said sarcastically.

"Okay, now can you guess me?" asked a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Amanda,"

"And that leaves me," said Lily. She looked like she could be a Weasley, minus the freckles. Her eyes were the shocking green that belonged to Harry and she was about my height.

"Well, hello m'flower," James said, taking her unsuspecting hand.

"Drop it, Potter,"

"Yeah, Prongs, you don't know where it's been," Sirius laughed.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Really, when did you become so witty?"

"When my girlfriend turned lovely,"

I snorted.

"Nice try, Padfoot, but flattery will get you no where with me,"

"I can try,"

"Well, what are we all standing around for? This is a party," Nickie said impatiently.

* * *

The party lasted half the night before parents (who had stayed so that Mr. and Mrs. Potter wouldn't be left with a bunch of teens) decided it was time to go.

"Well, back to Hawaii it is then," said Mrs. Riggs.

"It was nice of you to come," said Mrs. Potter.

"Bye Lexi,"

"Bye everybody," she waved and as she stepped into the fireplace.

Mrs. Potter sighed.

"Well, I think it's time for the rest of you to go to bed,"

"Oh mum," James moaned.

"Don't even try, James, it's late,"

"Mum, we're fifteen!"

"Yes and I'm—older! Off to bed with you,"

"If I do say so, Mrs. Potter, you don't look a day over twenty-nine," Sirius said.

"Flattery will get you no where, Sirius,"

"Where've I heard that one before?"

"Probably half the girls at school, oh and Mickey," said James.

"Who's Mickey?" Mr. Potter asked coming into the kitchen.

"Professor McGonagall,"

"Oh, we always called her Mic-Minnie-kins. She loved that," Mr. Potter laughed.

"Nathaniel, don't go teaching them that,"

"Oh ah, right—boys, and Keena, time for bed,"

We ran up the stairs laughing as Mrs. Potter continued to admonish Mr. Potter.

"This is going to be a good year," I laughed.

"Good night, Blacktip," Sirius said.

"Night boys,"

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for the fifteenth chapter! Now, before the year gets started, I want your opinion on this matter; **_

**Should Keena know that Harry sees them in the pensieve or not? **

_**It's a few chapters away before the O.W.L.s, but it'd be good to know ahead of time! Review me your response! Until next time!**_

_**:-D**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Beginning of the Fifth

**I disclaim.**

* * *

"Mr. Black, please! I am trying to hand out schedules!"

"Right-o Mickey!"

"Mr. Black,"

"I know, I know," Sirius said shaking his head. "Eight o'clock, your office, right?"

"Actually, no,"

"No?"

"You forget I refuse to hand out detentions on first offense each year,"

"Aw, no way!"

"Yes, erm—way. That has always been my policy,"

"Mickey you rock!"

"And that was your second offense,"

"Eh?"

"My office, eight o'clock. Here is your schedule,"

Sirius just shook his head as McGonagall continued handing out schedules further down the table.

"Well, Padfoot, I think you just broke your record," Remus said laughing.

"Yeah, that puts you ahead of Prongs," I said.

"What? He's ahead of me in something? That can't be right!" James shouted.

"Mr. Potter, stop that racket!"

"Yes sir! Mickey, sir!"

"Potter! You may accompany Mr. Black tonight,"

"No, but thank you for the invitation, you see I already have a date,"

"Who with?" Amanda asked sitting down.

"Oh, Lil," James sang.

"I said no on the train, I said no upstairs before bed, and I said no when I came into the common room. What do you think I'll say?"

"Yes?"

"No, Potter,"

"Why not? What have I ever done to you?"

"Keena, how do you stand these guys?" Lily asked leaning past James.

"It's a question I've yet to find the answer to," I laughed.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" said James.

"Yes, and I'm right here,"

"Ha! You said 'yes'!"

"That's out of context," Lily said before getting up with Amanda and moving further down the table.

"Oh well, I'll get her,"

"Why bother? Just pick one off your fan club,"

"Nah, I like to watch them run around and do stuff for me. It'd never work if I actually went out with one of them,"

"Good point,"

"Moony, what's your schedule look like?" I asked glaring at mine.

"Let's see," he said taking his out to look at it. "We've got Transfiguration first today, followed by Herbology,"

"Then my favorite class!" Sirius said looking down his schedule.

"Lunch?" we all said in unison.

"You all know me so well,"

"Right," said Remus continuing to look at the schedule. "After that is Divination. Why did we take that in the first place again?"

"For laughs," I said.

"Oh yeah. Okay, and last for today is Potions,"

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," said Peter.

The bell rang ten minutes later and we headed off to Transfiguration.

* * *

"Before we begin class this year, I would like to remind you all of your O.W.L.'s," McGonagall began. The class responded with mixed groans.

"Mickey, those are so far away!" Sirius complained.

"Mr. Black, please let me finish,"

"Oh, Mickey, you know me better than that," said Sirius, waving a hand at McGonagall's request.

"Unfortunately," she said, shaking her head. "Now, I will be watching your progress throughout the year, and that will influence a small portion of your scores. Secondly,"

"There's a part two?" James interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, please,"

"Sorry,"

"Secondly, before you take the O.W.L.'s, you will each individually have an interview with me on what you would like to pursue as a career after Hogwarts,"

Remus' hand went up.

"Moony! Why are you raising your hand?" Sirius asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Remus replied sarcastically.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"How far ahead will the interviews be, Professor?"

"Don't call her 'Professor' it's way too professional,"

"Sorry, Prongs,"

"Apology accepted,"

McGonagall cleared her throat, her lips growing thinner by the second.

"To answer Mr. Lupin's question, the interviews times will be posted some time after Christmas break," she looked at James and Sirius as if daring them to make another comment. When they didn't she began giving us notes on how to change water into coffee.

"Why not wine?" were the first words out of Peter's mouth.

"Because, Mr. Pettigrew, that spell was banned for the use of underage wizards ten years ago,"

* * *

The bell rang an hour later and we headed off to the greenhouses, where we were given the task of watering the dragon weed, which smoldered in a blue flame if it did not receive four gallons of water per leaf, hourly. Unfortunately, there were exactly ninety leaves the size of quaffles on each of the acid green shrubs. Even worse was the fact that there were fifteen plants. By the end of class we all had small burns all over our cloaks. Peter's had actually set on fire.

"Ah lunch," Sirius sighed when the bell finally rang.

"The best part of the school day," James added.

"And most important,"

"Definitely,"

"Why would having lunch be important?"

"Because it's another opportunity to ask my dear Lily out,"

"Why are you so into her this year?"

"I do not discuss such matters in front of one of Lily's 'gal pals' so to speak," James said in a dignified tone.

"Since when did that matter?"

"It just does,"

"Oh," I said putting on the saddest face I could.

"That will not work, Blacktip,"

"What won't work?" I asked innocently, working desperately to get fake tears. It'd be enough just to turn my eyes red.

"That face,"

"Oh so now you're making fun of my face too?" I shouted dramatically causing several first years to scurry up into the Great Hall (we had reached the top steps).

"No that's not what I meant!" James was getting frantic now. Oh yes, this would be good.

"Well than what did you mean?" Yes, the tears were here.

"Aw, c'mon Keena, don't cry," James begged.

"As if you care," I carried on, proud of myself for actually getting the tears to fall down my face. _All right, Kailey, start walking—no—rushing for the girl's bathroom…_

"Keena, come back,"

"Obviously I'm not a good enough friend for you James," I said over my shoulder, listening for the sounds of four pairs of feet running over. _Three, two, one…_

"Hey, stop," James had reached me. "I do trust you,"

I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but swear to me you won't tell anyone,"

"How could you think I would?" I asked. Remus and Sirius were now playing lookout while Peter slowly inched his way to the Great Hall.

"Don't laugh,"

"I won't,"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart,"

"I like Lily,"

"Is that it?" I asked lamely in disappointment.

"Well, I've liked her for a long time,"

"You've got to be kidding me," I said. I could feel the redness in my face leaving as quickly as I had summoned it.

"Did you already know that?"

"James, James," I said shaking my head. "You boys," I said laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

"How long have you known?"

"God, James, everyone knows! At least, those of us who gossip in the girl's bathrooms,"

"You mean every bloody girl at this school knows and has known?"

"Did you think you were being secretive when you sent that singing valentine last year?"

"But the elf wasn't supposed to say who it was from!"

"James, if you're going to use a house elf, make sure it won't stop to say hello to me and send your parents' regards,"

At this point Remus burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Moony," James snapped.

"That is so…that is…hilar...hilar…that is so funny!" Remus couldn't even talk the way he was laughing. He was doubled over and nearly crying from laughing.

"Are you quite done?" James asked seething.

"Hold on," Remus cleared his throat and stood up.

"Thank you for your support_, Padfoot_,"

"Padfoot?" we looked around but didn't see Sirius.

"Where is he?"

"And where is Wormtail?" Remus added, speaking and breathing normally once more.

"I'll give you one guess," I said.

The three of us walked into the Great Hall and sure enough spotted Sirius and Peter gouging food from every platter reachable.

"Pigs,"

* * *

"Welcome once more to my class," said Professor Rosa in a breathy voice. "Of course I knew you'd all be safe," she continued. She talked like one of those know-it-all girls, only at a much slower and calmer pace. It was annoying.

"Miss Trelawny, care to tell the class of your productive summer?"

"If you would allow me," without waiting for an answer Trelawny stood up, tripping over one of the chair legs. _So that's why she uses little poofs instead of normal desks...and to think I thought it was for show..._

"Did you 'broaden your mind' Syb?" Sirius whispered.

"As a matter of fact I did," she said, clearly impressed that Sirius had figured what her 'big' show and tell was.

"So you didn't know I knew what I know did you?"

"Of course I did,"

"Ahem, Mr. Black, perhaps you and the others will benefit from Miss Trelawny's findings," her orb-like eyes glared at Sirius who slouched back in his seat. She made one nasty face. Her cheeks were pinched and she looked as if she were a starving wasp. Her nose was pointy and so was her chin. She looked as if she belonged on her deathbed if truth be told.

"Now, dear, what did you See?"

"Well, it was quite happy what I saw," Professor Rosa nodded for her to continue. "There was a tall man with dark hair and young looking woman with her hair all pulled back and sweaty looking. In her arms was a newborn baby," Everybody laughed. "Yes, it is happy isn't it? But then it wasn't so happy," the laughter died out as the look on her face grew solemn.

"Then I Saw a small house and a man in a black cloak sort of gliding towards the house. It was in the middle of the night too. I didn't See what happened, but suddenly the house was smoldering and the little baby was older, but crying alone," suddenly I felt a coldsweat running down my back. This was errie. "In the ashes there lay three bodies,"

"Three?" I asked, the story no longer familiar.

"Yes, three," she said turning her gaze upon me. "One was the young man, and another was the young woman. The third was another young person, but I didn't recognize them,"

"Miss Trelawny, are you sure of what you Saw?" Rosa was clearly shocked.

"Quiet,"

The bell rang.

Everyone rushed out of the room as fast as possible.

"What was that all about?" James asked looking back towards the ladder as we made our way down the stairs.

"Probably just a rant," Remus said securly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Aw, did she scare you Keena?" Sirius joked, enveloping me in a hug.

"Yeah, actually, she did,"

"Well, don't worry, it's not like any of us were in that house," he kissed my forehead and we headed to Potions.

* * *

"Welcome to your fifth year," Slughorn stood up after his role call. "I'm sure that all of you have already had several speeches on your O.W.L.s, so here is another one,

"This test will determine what you can and cannot do after you graduate from here. They are a serious business to attend to and I hope that you will all take this time seriously. Furthermore, I want you all to realize that many job opportunities can be limited by a lacking in Potions N.E.W.T.s,"

He paused for a dramatic silence, looking around at all of us with what he must of thought was a serious face. In truth, we were all staring at the wayward piece of spaghetti hanging from his bottom lip.

"Miss Evans," Slughorn sang. "What is the combination of a dragon weed leaf and a house elf's right toe nail?"

"Ew," I whispered.

"Is that too graphic love?"

"No, it's just gross,"

"Well, it depends. Were they boiled together or were they turned to powder?"

"Good question. Let's say they were powdered,"

"The powder, mixed with cool water, would create a paste that is commonly used to dye hair with,"

"Exhibit A," said Amanda gesturing at Nickie.

"Just like a Gryffindor to put powdered house elf feet in their hair," muttered Malfoy.

"Very good Miss Evans, ten points to Gryffindor," beamed Slughorn, missing Malfoy's comment.

"And of course he gives it to the prefect," Snape muttered back.

"What was that Mr. Snape?" asked Slughorn, whose ears seemed to have sharpened in the span of ten seconds.

"Nothing sir," Snape said quietly looking at his desk.

"You had better be right, m'boy,"

Sirius took this opportunity to mime Slughorn and imitate his movements and gestures, blowing up his cheeks to give himself a rounder appearance. The Gryffindor half of the class was thrown into fits of giggling, and Snape flushed, glaring at Sirius as Slughorn remained oblivious to the offense.

The bell rang one hour later and we headed out the door.

"I bet you thought that was hilarious Black," Snape started the second we were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I did," Sirius said stopping to stare Snape strait in the face.

"Well I should warn you now then shall I?"

"It's alright, Snivvy, we already know about your obsession with hair gel,"

"Just watch yourselves this year, maybe even for the rest of your lives,"

"Is that a threat?"

"Couldn't be, Sirius, there're four of us and one of him,"

"Obviously you can't count can you Potter?" said Malfoy, who had spotted Snape surrounded by our Gryffindor group.

"No he can't," Lexi said coming from behind us.

"Yeah there are…" Nickie took a head count. "Nine of us and two of you,"

"That won't matter soon," Snape said before turning around with Malfoy. They walked towards the dungeons and disappeared in the throng of students who had crowded around hoping to catch the first fight of the year.

It had become sort of a form of entertainment for most people to watch James and Snape go at it. Sometimes it was Sirius and James versus Snape and whatever Slytherin was closest. Snape didn't have any good friends that were always with him. He was a loner at heart. If he had one, that is.

The crowd dispersed and we made our way to the Common Room while Lexi, Nickie, Amanda, and Lily all headed for the library to get ahead on their homework.

Remus pulled me behind the other three. "Do you think he meant something that time?"

"I don't know, he's not exactly ahead of any of us is he?"

"I heard him talking to Slughorn earlier. Apparently he might just take his potion O.W.L.s during Christmas holiday. Maybe he is ahead in something,"

I didn't respond. We had arrived in the Common Room and the boys immediately started making plans for the first prank of the year. Our primary target: Snape.

* * *

_**Oh my, this one took me a long time to finish! Once again, I am sorry for the delay! Finals are coming up soon so I won't be updating for a while again! But please review anyway! Don't forget: **_**Does Keena know that Harry is in the Pensieve? **_**Requests are welcome! **_

_**:-D**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Arguing and _THAT_ Time of the Month

**I disclaim.**

* * *

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, how about you Moony?"

"We could do our homework," Remus said, focusing on the piece of parchment, which involved several stick-figure drawings and little notes involving seventh year magic.

"Nothing?" said James over Remus. "Okay, any ideas Blacktip?"

"Not one,"

"Let's do what we talked about last night," said Peter, eagerly.

"We can't," moaned Sirius. "Moony is still working out the kinks," he threw a mock glare at Remus, who still didn't look up.

"I'm not even supposed to help you guys with this stuff any more," Remus grumbled.

"Is being a prefect changing your view of things?"

"No,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I just don't want to disappoint Dumbledore…"

"We don't disappoint him, we amuse him,"

"Yeah, remember first year?"

"Yes,"

"He let us off because we cracked him up," James said as if that settled the matter.

"I doubt that,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Well if you're so smart—"

"Padfoot, for your own good, don't finish that sentence,"

"What's that supposed to mean Prongs?"

"I think you know all too well what it means,"

"Blacktip, how could you betray me?"

"Fairly easily, that's how," I said, not in the mood to flirt.

"It was a reto-hickel question,"

"You mean Rhetorical?"

"Yes, thank you Moony," Sirius bowed at Remus.

"You know, Moony, I don't ever recall it taking so long to plan a prank," James said scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, is that why you're all so grumpy?"

"Well, Blacktip has an excuse to be grumpy," Sirius said, feigning to cover my ears.

"You are going to be one sorry little--"

"Language, dear,"

"I, for one, think that she is grouchy because we've never gone so long without doing something fun—like pranking the pants off of Snape,"

"If I've told you once, James--"

"Uh-oh, real name," Sirius interrupted.

"—then I've told you a hundred times. We are not going to de-pant Snape—no one, and I mean _no one_, wants to see that,"

"It'd be funny though," James and Sirius begged.

"No. But I will admit this," I said turning to Remus. "Two weeks is far too long to not have done a prank,"

"Well, I'm sorry this is so complex, but you are the ones who wanted to plan this whole thing! It's not my fault!"

"Don't you get snippy with me!"

"I'm not snippy!"

"No, he's PM—no—PLSing," said Sirius, earning himself two glares from Remus and myself and laughter from James and Peter.

"P.L.Sing?" Remus asked.

"Pre-Lunar Something,"

"Do not compare me to a woman,"

"You see? You get all serious when you're about to get it!"

"Are you saying something, Sirius?"

"I'm afraid if I answer truthfully, I'll get my ass kicked by my girlfriend,"

"Be very afraid," I said, standing up and taking out my wand.

"No fighting in the Common Room," said Lily coming in through the Portrait.

"Oh, but he oh so deserves it," I said menacingly.

"That time of the month?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Go for it, girl,"

"Wait a minute!" Sirius said, as he vaulted over the coach, running from me.

"You can run, Black! But you can't hide!"

* * *

We returned to the Common Room from the Hospital Wing two hours later. Sirius had had his cut healed (from getting tripped by a second year Slytherin, who now was knocked out cold), and I had received chocolate. Yum.

* * *

_**Okay, I know, this chapter was completely pointless! But I had a little fun writing it! Don't forget to review! Next chapter'll make sense! I promise!**_

_**:-D **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Pranks and Wolves

**Disclaiming anything recognized as the amazing J.K. Rowling's work!**

**_Alright, here comes Chappie 18!_**

* * *

"It's ready," Remus whispered. 

"Good, I thought my legs were gonna fall asleep," I said.

We'd been running around the castle all night long, linking everything together. It had taken hours to make sure we hadn't missed any.

"Wait! What about that one next to the painting of -"

"No, Wormtail, we got that one," Sirius interrupted.

"Oh," Peter fell silent and we turned our attention back to Remus.

"Ready for the spell, Prongs?"

"Been ready for three weeks,"

"It was your stupid idea," Remus pointed out.

"I resent that. It was my stupid idea," said Sirius proudly.

"Ready Blacktip?" Remus replied, ignoring Sirius.

"Yup," I said.

"Padfoot?"

"Let's rock," even in the darkness of the castle, I could make out Remus rolling his eyes.

"Okay, on three then. One—two—three!"

"_Impediamente Coluber!" _the boys said in unison.

"_Difixus Tenebrae!" _I commanded, shielding the light from their spell so that the castle wouldn't glow like a fluorescent light bulb. There was momentary darkness and then we lit our wands once more.

"Did it work?" Peter asked. We all looked to Remus.

"Only one way to find out," Remus shrugged.

James and Sirius' faces split into evil grins that could rival the twins.

"Well, we'd better get to bed then," James said.

"Too right you are,"

We nearly jumped out of our skins as we turned to face a winded Filch.

"Thought you'd be able to sneak out of bed and pull another one of your blasted pranks eh? Well not this time, this time I got ya before ya could lift a wand," he cackled evilly before telling us to follow him.

* * *

"How many detentions will it take before you lot realize you are not allowed to stay up past curfew?" McGonagall demanded. Her nose was flaring exceptionally well tonight—erm—this morning. It might've had something to do with the fact that it was about three a.m. 

"Well, Mickey, we just love spending time with -"

"Finish that sentence, Potter, and you'll be out of the first Quidditch match," James' mouth closed so fast that his eyes started watering. _I think he cracked a tooth…_

"It is far too early in the year for this," McGonagall continued. "I'll let you off with two night detentions to be served with Hagrid. He's been asking for help with the baby cracken,"

"Why does he have a cracken?" Remus asked, suspiciously.

"He's sitting for one of the headmaster's friends,"

"So we'll be working in the lake?" Peter asked.

"Heavens, no, the squid wouldn't like the cracken at all, or vice versa,"

"Professor, how big is this—uh—baby?"

"That doesn't matter," she said briskly. "Now get to bed,"

We got back to the Common Room a few minutes later. The sky was just beginning to light up the room when we sat at the couches.

"Good thing today is Saturday," I said, laying across Sirius' lap and yawning.

"We should find a way to make it around these teachers," James said. "That's the uh…Moony?"

"I'd say it was the four hundredth detention we've all been assigned, not including individual detentions or the times when Padfoot and Prongs have been alone," Remus filled in.

"Exactly," James said. "It's not that I'm ashamed of our work, I am quite proud of it, but my parents are threatening to pull me out of Quidditch,"

Sirius and Peter gasped.

"I know, it's tragic,"

"At least your parents care," Sirius consoled. "Even Regulus ignores me in the summer now,"

"You spend more than half the summer at my house anyway, though," James said.

"Yeah, but still," Sirius sighed. "The only one who even looks at me in my family now is the other 'reject,'" Sirius continued.

"Who's that?" I asked, turning to face him.

"My cousin, Orion," he replied. "You've seen him, he's got dark red hair, and he's a Ravenclaw," I shook my head. I had no clue who he was talking about. "Yes, you've seen him, he's a sixth year, and his older sister was a seventh year when we were first years,"

"What was her name?"

"Molly," Sirius was getting agitated now. I just shrugged the name off.

"It's far too early to use my head, Padfoot," I said.

"At least we don't have to serve the detentions this weekend," Remus muttered.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Two words," James said. "Full moon."

"That's tonight?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and McGonagall doesn't know that we know about Moony, so she won't risk him exposing himself just to serve a detention," I said, my eyes were closed out of tiredness.

"Is that why you took your time with the planning, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"No, it just took forever to find the right spells,"

"Oh,"

"Blacktip?"

"Mm?"

"Go to bed,"

"Too tired," I mumbled.

"Let's just go into the dorm," Remus said.

"You gonna get off me anytime soon?"

"Nope,"

"Fine," Sirius picked me up and we all went into the boy's dormitory.

"You are incredibly lazy," James said, shaking his head.

"Yup," I said

"So, you're only taking advantage of me?" Sirius asked. I gave him a kiss in reply.

"I'm paying you,"

"You don't have to pay me," he said.

The boys went to their respective beds and Sirius dropped me on his bed. He conjured a cot and sleeping bag for himself, as he did every time the group of us had late-night planning or if we were pulling a prank. It was just easier.

We woke up around ten and decided to go down to breakfast after changing, so I returned to my own dorm to get ready for the day.

"What have you lot planned this time?" Amanda asked as I came into the room, dragging my feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a well-trained strait face.

"Come off it, Keena," Lexi said. "Every time you stay over there something happens the next day to someone,"

"I've never noticed that,"

"You're only playing innocent because Lily is the responsible prefect," Nickie laughed, chucking a pillow in Lily's direction. "Nice one, Lil, now we don't get to hear all the gossip,"

"I'm sorry that you passed your last potions test,"

"I mean, great job on making prefect, Lily!" Nickie said in false happiness.

Lily just laughed and threw the pillow back at Nickie.

"Speaking of prefects," Lexi said. "I heard that a certain someone likes a certain Gryffindor prefect,"

"We all know that James is in love with Lily," Nickie said rolling her eyes.

"Not that prefect," Lexi said, turning to Amanda.

We all turned to Amanda, who had turned bright pink.

"You like Remus?" I asked in disbelief.

"I—uh—no! He's a trouble-maker!"

"Planner, actually," I corrected, heading to the shower.

"Ah ha! So you admit it!"

"No, I'm simply stating that in past events Remus has always been the one to plan the event. You know, map out how and where things are going to happen,"

"So what do you do?"

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you,"

"Uh huh,"

Five minutes later, I was fully dressed and running to the Common Room.

"Why are you in such a rush to get ready?" Lily shouted after me.

"Why aren't you?" I asked, stopping at the door.

The four of them looked at one another for a second before they broke out into a scramble, not wanting to miss whatever it was they thought the boys and I had planned.

"Don't let them start without us!" Nickie called from the bathroom.

"Can't make any promises," I shouted back before going down the stairs to meet the boys.

"It's about time, Blacktip," James scolded, looking at his watch and tapping his foot.

"D'you think we missed anything?" I asked.

"There hasn't been any yelling yet, so no,"

"Odd,"

"Not really, it is Saturday," Remus remarked.

"Shall we just head to breakfast then?"

"Why not?"

The five of us went through the portrait and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Why hasn't anything happened yet?" Lexi asked as the girls joined us. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," said James, turning his nose to the air and sounding insulted.

"C'mon, just tell us, we won't turn you in," Nickie pleaded.

"Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies," Sirius said, through a mouthful of waffle.

"Remus," Lily said, jumping strait at the only truly honest one in our group. "What have you guys done?"

"That's not fair!" James exploded.

"What's not fair?" Lily shouted back.

"You can't ask Remus! For God's sake, he's the only one that's bound to tell you something!"

"Thanks, James,"

"He can tell us if he wants to!"

James looked taken aback.

"What?" Lily asked.

James just smiled.

"_What_?"

"Shush!" James said, covering Lily's mouth. "Hear that?"

We all listened for a few moments, then the Great Hall began emptying into the corridor as fast as possible.

"Where's it coming from?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"The stairs!" shouted a Ravenclaw.

The whole of the school ran to one of the staircases that led up from the dungeons. On them were some very agitated looking Slytherins.

"It worked!" I whispered, silently cheering on our hard work.

The staircase had stopped moving midway between landings and detached itself from the other landing completely. Every stair that had a Slytherin on it looked like frozen quicksand and it looked as though they were missing their feet.

"How long d'you think it'll take before the teachers figure out how to undo this one?" Peter asked. James and Sirius just smirked.

It ended up taking all day for the teachers to figure out a way to undo the spell. This was a good distraction for us, seeing as tonight was the first full moon we'd be joining Remus for. He had to show us the knot in the tree and it took Peter several tries to get the right one. His rat vision was rather poor.

Once he got the right one, we all tried to get in through the tree in our animal forms. Sirius, Peter and I all fit through fine, but James' antlers were too big for him to fit through. It was pretty funny to watch him ram the tree repeatedly.

"This isn't going to work," James said, transforming back into a human and rubbing his head.

"Looks like you'll just have to go in as a human," I said.

"No," Remus said, firmly.

"Remus, it'll be fine," I said.

"Keena, this isn't just another prank with a kink. This is really dangerous,"

"Remus, trust me,"

He looked skeptical.

"Okay, what if Sirius and I went through first to make sure you weren't near the entrance. Once we're sure it's safe, one of us will go back and get James. If it's not safe, we'll make it safe. Where in there do you usually hang out?"

"I'll show you,"

The five of us went down the tunnel. At first it was low enough that we had to crawl through, but as we went along the passage got wider and less slippery. The walls and ceiling were made of thickly packed dirt.

"Couldn't you dig your way out?"

"No, it only looks and feels like dirt. It's more like cement," Remus said, sounding as though he'd tried to dig his way out before.

Finally the tunnel leveled out and we were suddenly walking on a creaky, wooden floor. The walls were painted white. At least, at one time they were. There were splatters of dried blood and scratch marks all along the walls.

"C'mon," he said.

He led us up two stairways, all along the way the scratch marks got deeper and longer and the splotches of blood get bigger and more spread out. I shivered involuntarily and Sirius put his hands on my shoulders, guiding me up the stairs.

At the top of the second stair, a door led to a small room with tacky wallpaper peeling off the walls. There was a small mattress on the floor in the corner. It looked lumpy and had stuffing leaking out the seams. The door swung shut and we all jumped.

"It does that a lot," Remus said.

We were all quiet for a moment.

"Well this is homey," James said, looking around and nodding. "I mean, it's not like we can't fix it up a little,"

Remus smiled slightly before letting out a snort. "That's what Madame Pomfrey said the last time she was up here,"

"When was that?"

"About a year and a half ago,"

"Oh,"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, during which I stared at the stuffing that was simply flowing out of the seams. It was really starting to bug me.

"I've got it," said James when a good ten minutes had gone by.

"You've got what?" Remus said, already sounding tired.

"The Forbidden Forest,"

"What of it?"

"It's big,"

"Brilliant observation,"

"And it's _empty_,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

"What about centaurs and unicorns and stuff?"

"Well, yes those are in there, but other than that,"

"No,"

"What?"

"No, James, that's not a good idea,"

"I think it's great," I said, jumping in.

"You're having all sorts of good thoughts today," Remus said, sarcastically.

"Remus, there are three of us and one of you,"

"And guess who's the most adapted to their alternate form?"

"That's not the point,"

"No, but it's a start,"

"We'll see what you think tonight,"

"That's not right,"

"What's not right?"

"I've got no control whatsoever when I'm—y'know—not normal,"

"That's why we're here," Sirius said.

"Yes, and this is a bad enough idea, not that I'm not grateful,"

"Then give us a chance," James implored.

"I don't know,"

"You want to, and you do know," I said.

"I know that but--"

"See? You admitted it. That's the first step," I said, grinning.

"You're all crazy,"

"And that's why you love us all so much,"

Remus sighed and gave up.

"We'd better head back; Pomfrey'll be looking for me,"

* * *

Thanks going out to Momijisunusedsunhalo...or however u spell that! I hope I did justice to that prank for you!

_**That's the end of this one! I'll update soon, I swear! Maybe I shouldn't swear…I swear I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! There, I can keep that promise! R&R!**_

_**:-D**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: House of Wolves

**I disclaim owning anything recognized as H.P. material. **

**I'll also note that while it is one of my favorite songs, House of Wolves (by My Chemical Romance) has zilch to do with my story. **

**_Okay, I've been wanting to do this one for a while now! Here it goes! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Remus went strait for Madame Pomfrey's office and the boys and I headed up to Gryffindor Tower. The Escape-From-the-Castle Plan (as dubbed by both James and Sirius) was simple. 1) Before I went to bed, I was to feign a stomach cramp to explain my absence from the dorm. I would have James' invisibility cloak with me and 2) I'd sneak into the boys' dorm after hastily declining any offered help from my friends. 3) From there, Peter would transform into a rat (to save room under the cloak) and the four of us would race down to the Whomping Willow. An easy three-part plan? I think not. 

"I'm not feeling so well," I said to Sirius as we had planned.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts,"

"Oh, Keena, I've got some potion in our dorm, why don't you have some?" offered Amanda.

And just like that the plan was corrupted. I sighed internally.

"No," I said thinking quickly. "I think I'll just go to bed,"

Once I was in the dorm, I realized James hadn't given me the cloak.

"Bugger," I muttered. _How can I get back down there without anyone getting suspicious…? Damn, if things are screwed up now… _I didn't want to finish the thought.

I opened the door and went back to where the boys were still sitting.

"Keena, weren't you going to bed?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and weren't you going to go out with me?" James replied, distracting Lily so that I could get the cloak from Sirius, who James had passed it to. Heaven knows why.

"Potter, you are so—so—infuriating! She's your sister, aren't you concerned?"

James went out on a limb here (the cloak was stuck in Sirius' pocket).

"Y'know, she's not _really_ my sister,"

_**WHAP! **_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ONE FOR, EH?"

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT!"

"SO _YOU_ HIT ME?"

"YES! I HIT YOU!"

"I WASN'T EVEN INSULTING YOU!"

"SO?"

"WELL, I EXPECTED TO GET HIT BY KEENA!" James defended. Meanwhile, I began sneaking back up the stairs to the dorm.

Part one of our plan: accomplished (though very messily).

Part two was easily accomplished. Everyone was pre-occupied in telling Lily and I that James was a jerk, and no one objected when I left the room. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought that I was going to the bathroom for a private cry instead of the Hospital Wing.

Part three was a little longer. Who would've guessed that Peter would have second thoughts at the last moment?

"Maybe we shouldn't go," he muttered when I pulled off the cloak.

"What d'you mean?" Sirius asked, somewhat darkly.

"Well, I dunno. It just seems a little dangerous doesn't it?"

"Not if we stay in our animal forms," I said.

"But you guys are big…I'm just a rat,"

"And you'll play the role very well," I said sarcastically. For some reason this brightened his mood and darkened mine.

"Let's just go, it's already getting to be time," James said. "Sorry about that comment, Keena,"

"No problem, although I think you just screwed your chances with Lily for about a month,"

"Like that'll stop me," he said, flashing his infamous grin.

We made it to the tree without a problem. But once we got there, Peter started to lose his nerve (if he had any, which I seriously doubt).

"Guys, now that we're here…"

"Wormtail, you're not a cat, stop acting like one,"

He didn't get James' reference.

"You know that stupid muggle phrase?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Yes, now be a good rat and press the bloody knot,"

A few moments later the tree stopped moving.

"Okay, it's now or never," Sirius said.

"Moony said it goes off on intervals of fifteen though,"

"Not what I meant, Prongs,"

"Gotcha,"

"Ready?"

"Let's just go," I said. We had promised Remus we'd be there before he transformed. We had maybe five minutes to keep that promise.

Sirius and I transformed and, with Peter, went into the tree. The pathway looked more vivid than it had that afternoon. It was crystal clear that the 'dirt' surrounding the tunnel was actually concrete. We made it to the end of the tunnel where James' antlers wouldn't be a problem to find no sign of Remus. My ears perked up suddenly as I heard a distinct moan from high above us somewhere.

"Well?" I asked Sirius.

"You go get Prongs; I'll stay here in case he comes down,"

I nodded and ran back through the tunnel.

I came back with James moments later and once he had transformed, we went up the stairs.

"D'you think he's already changed?" I asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Let's go then," James said, and he started to walk up the stairs.

We got to the top of the staircase and listened at the door for a moment. We wanted to be prepared in case he had already changed. The only sound we heard was moaning. Cautiously, we entered the room.

Remus was sitting on the mattress, holding his head. He was unusually pale and sweat was glistening on his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was rocking himself back and forth. He let out a sharp gasp and I jumped involuntarily.

He looked up and stared at us, looking as if, for a moment, he couldn't remember who we were. Then something clicked and he gave a wary smile. It was such a sad and painful smile. I wanted to turn back into a human and give him a big hug, but I knew I shouldn't go near him. That made me even sadder.

Before I knew it, James and Sirius had transformed back into humans and were sitting next to Remus.

"Guys, you shouldn't," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"When have they ever done as they were told?" I said, now human and standing next to Sirius.

Suddenly he let out a yell and pitched forward. James and Sirius moved forward to help.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

We all moved back, not even thinking to turn back into animals. My eyes grew wide as Remus' pale face slowly grew blackish-gray fur. His eyes turned yellow and his hands and feet grew into claws. As his nails turned to claws, his fingers began to bleed. His nose lengthened into a long snout and his ears made their way to the top of his head. There was a ripping of cloth as he continued to grow and suddenly he had a wolf's tail. He fell to the floor and began growling as his transformation ended.

Remus no longer stood in front of us; a werewolf had taken his place.

His yellow eyes turned to face the three of us (he didn't notice Peter as he was still a rat). I didn't dare take my eyes off of him to see James and Sirius' faces. I was suddenly very aware of how heavily I was breathing. The wolf continued to stare as if trying to make up his mind about something. _What is he doing…? _

He let out a loud bark and then snarled at us in a threatening tone.

"Humans," James whispered.

Remus barked again.

"Change back!" James shouted as Remus pounced.

James caught Remus with his antlers and threw him back onto the mattress.

"My space," Remus growled at us.

"Moony?" James said, taking a cautious step forward.

"Get out!" Remus continued to growl.

"Moony, we're here to help you," I said. _Hope I'm not growling…_

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember us?" Sirius asked.

"No, get away!" Remus jumped, this time at Sirius. The two of them fought, biting and scratching.

"James, do something!" Peter squeaked from a corner.

Just then, Remus banged Sirius into a wall. Sirius growled as Remus turned around to go at him again. James came up behind Remus and lifted him in the air once more, throwing him onto the mattress. I ran over to Sirius as James began to wrestle with Remus.

"Are you alright?"

"You shouldn't stay," Sirius said.

"What?"

"He's not himself,"

"No kidding, that's why we're here," I shot back.

"Keena, he might hurt someone," Sirius bore his stormy blue-gray eyes into my false blue ones.

Before I could reply, there was a groan and a thud and James landed on the ground two feet away.

I jumped in front of James as Remus prepared another attack.

"Stop," I said, growling in what I hoped was a fierce manor.

Remus stopped pacing and looked taken aback.

"Are you challenging my authority?" Remus growled.

"Your what?" it was my turn to be confused.

"I'm the alpha here!"

"No you're not," Sirius said from the ground.

"Then who is?" Remus sneered—uh—growled.

"She is," James replied, catching on to Sirius' plan.

"Why else do you think she hasn't fought you yet?"

_Uh…_

"She's building up her own strength, you're losing yours,"

_Oh dear…_

"So you think you can take me out like this?"

"Who needs to think about what they already know?" I asked. _If I can just keep him talking…_

"Prove yourself then," Remus challenged.

"How?" James asked.

"Let's hear who has the better song," Remus suggested. Then he lifted his head and let out a long, mournful cry. He howled for at least thirty seconds before taking a breath. "Well? Are you going to or not?"

When I did nothing, he just huffed and began to howl again. _Oh, we do it at the same time…! _

I closed my eyes and faced the ceiling before letting out the best howl I could. It felt exhilarating to let it out. It was as if I was in control, as if I was invincible. I felt like nothing could stop me. Remus began to howl louder, so I howled louder. He tried to go longer, but he was too out of breath. After several minutes of our 'fierce' competition, Remus stopped howling completely.

"Give up?" I asked turning to stare into his yellow eyes.

He growled in response but said nothing.

"I asked you a question," I said, beginning to growl myself.

"How?" he asked.

"What?"

"How did you defeat me?"

"You were a lone wolf, I have a pack," I replied, not taking my eyes off of his.

"Stop it," he growled.

"Stop what?" Sirius asked.

"Stop looking at my eyes! Nothing is in there!"

"Yes there is," I said. "My friend is in there. Remus is in there,"

"No he's not! It's just me!"

"Let him out,"

"No, it's just me!"

"Remus, come out,"

"I can't," he replied.

"Of course you can,"

"No, it's too hard,"

"Listen to me," I said, still staring at the yellow eyes.

He didn't respond.

"Listen to me!" I barked before growling menacingly.

"C'mon, Moony, fight off the monster," James said.

"He's too strong!"

"If I can win, so can you,"

"No," the wolf moaned and he closed his eyes. "He won't let me out," he whispered.

"Yes he will, we're going to help you," I said. I looked over at Sirius, who was finally standing up again. Our eyes met and he nodded. He looked at James, who nodded as well. All at once, James and Sirius pounced on Remus, holding him down on the ground, tightly.

"You're a human," I said, staring intently at the still yellow eyes.

"There's no way I could be a human,"

"Then how did you lose to me?"

"What does that prove? You're a wolf!"

"Am I?"

"Keena, don't," James warned.

Too late.

"Is this proof enough?" I asked keeping my eyes glued on Remus'. He snarled and began barking fiercely, trying to fight James and Sirius off.

"You are a human, with a human mind!" I shouted at him as Sirius and James regained control. He couldn't move his head, but his eyes were flitting around between me and where the white wolf had sat. "Think about it," I whispered, leaning in closer.

I slowly put out my hand. His yellow eyes latched onto my extending arm.

_Maybe next time… _I thought, pulling my arm back. I transformed back into a wolf and Sirius and James loosened their grip and let him go.

"I suppose you want me to leave now," Remus muttered.

"No, I want you here,"

"So I can dwell forever in shame?"

"No, so you can survive,"

"Quit being a loner for once, geez," Sirius said, lightening the mood a little.

"Yeah, let some friends into your circle," James said.

"Friends…" the wolf whispered.

We stayed there the rest of the night. It was too risky to go into the Forbidden Forest. Remus wasn't in control yet. Finally the morning came. It wasn't the light that told us, though.

The werewolf stood suddenly, his back arched, and his fur standing on end. His ears were pricked up and he was baring his teeth, eyes closed. Slowly his fur shrank back into his skin and his head became more and more human. His claws shrank back into fingernails and his paws morphed into hands and feet.

He opened his eyes and they were crystal blue once more.

* * *

_**That's the end of this one! Please Review! Chapter 20 will be up ASAP! And thanks to my reviewers! Until next chapter! **_

_**:-D **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Quidditch and Slip-ups

**Disclaiming… **

**_Whoohoo! My twentieth chapter! Okay, now that I've patted myself on the back (which was pretty hard to do!) on with the story!_**

* * *

"And Ravenclaw scores! Poor Wood is just out of it today! That brings it to thirty-ten, Ravenclaw!" shouted Mel Hughes over the cheering of the Ravenclaws. 

Even from my position in the stands I could tell Sirius was agitated. I could even make out the fact that he was glaring at his cousin, Orion, who had scored all thirty points for Ravenclaw.

"And now it's Gryffindor's Nickie Dale with the quaffle! Oh no! That bludger was hit by captain Simmons of Ravenclaw and it's now Ravenclaw's Black with the quaffle, and he drops it! Now it's Gryffindor's Black with the quaffle! Black dodges a bludger and now it's just him and White! Wow that's funny…Okay Sirius! Get us back!"

There was a loud gong and we all cheered as Jen White did a spectacular loop and missed the quaffle. Sirius punched the air and I spied his cousin giving him a glare of epic proportion.

"We love you Sirius!"

Remus and I turned around to see a banner with an interesting picture of Sirius and James winking on it. I say interesting because they were stick figures.

I snorted and Remus just shook his head.

"That's right, McIntosh, be jealous of our love!"

"Uh…okay," I said turning around the face the match again, still shaking my head.

"And it's Riggs with the quaffle! No, it's Dale with the quaffle! Is she watching where she's going?"

"Nickie, face forward!" I yelled, but too late.

She and Orion collided head on. They both began spiraling towards the ground before he pulled himself up (he hadn't fallen off of his broom). But Nickie continued to plummet to the earth. Sirius went speeding after her, but Orion was closer.

"He caught her! And Potter got the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Mel shouted over the enthusiastic crowd.

"He doesn't look too pleased does he?" Remus muttered.

"He'll just be jealous that he isn't proclaimed a hero or the reason they won," I said. "He's so stubborn," I added as an after thought.

The stands began emptying and Remus, Peter and I made our way to the Gryffindor lockers.

"He's such a show off!" we heard Sirius venting as we got closer to the locker room.

"Just because he scored all of their points and saved me does not make him a show off!" we heard Nickie yell back.

"Oh right and him asking you out right after he caught you wasn't showing off either right?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Time to intervene?" I asked Remus.

"You'd better or he'll be in a state all day,"

Peter shuddered.

"What?"

"It's just I remember last time he was like that all day. It was kind of scary,"

Remus and I exchanged looks. It was true. Last time Sirius didn't do well in a game, he stormed out of the Common Room and when he came back all he said was he had ten detentions with McGonagall and five with Slughorn. He didn't mention what he had done to deserve them.

I pushed open the door and the three of us entered.

"Oh good, now I'll have some back up!" Nickie and Sirius shouted at the same time.

"What d'you mean, _you'll_ have back up? She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"So? She's _my_ best friend! C'mon Keena, tell him that he's way out of line!"

_Time to play dumb… _

"Way out of line with what? You both did really well today,"

"He says I shouldn't go out with his cousin because he was 'showing off'," she said, using air quotes and everything.

"Why was he showing off?" I asked Sirius.

"He just was!"

"Are you yelling at me?" I asked, taking a step back. Doing so many pranks and getting away with most of them had taught me some acting skills.

"Wha—no I wasn't! I was just—uh…"

The room was quiet and everyone was either staring at me or at Sirius.

"Never mind," he said dully. "I guess it's alright if you go out with him, Nickie,"

"Are you giving me permission then?" Nickie asked, half laughing. "Because I don't need your permission,"

Sirius just glared at her and walked over towards me.

"You're not mad at me are you?" he asked as the rest of the team went back about their business.

"I suppose not," I said.

"Good," he kissed me before Nickie cleared her throat.

"Keena?" she asked. We broke apart.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly agitated. I can't say I blamed him. It wasn't the first time we were interrupted by someone.

"Well, Orion said it might be fun to double date, and I could choose who I wanted to come and seeing as you're the only one who isn't dating someone else every other week -"

"Hey!" Lexi piped in.

"I was hoping -"

"No," Sirius said flatly.

"Sure," I said.

"What?"

"It sounds like fun to me," I said shrugging. "Doesn't it Sirius?" I asked pointedly.

"Do I have to look at him?"

"No,"

"Fine," he said

"When do we go?"

"Next Hogsmeade weekend,"

"That's next weekend,"

* * *

"So are you excited for some quality family time tomorrow, Padfoot?" James asked. 

"I blame you," Sirius muttered, giving me a glare.

That's how it had been all week long. It had been a very quick week, too. Nothing really happened. James and Remus decided they didn't want to miss out on Hogsmeade so no pranks had been pulled. They said we needed to restock on all of our items. Plus Remus was getting a new book that had more spells in it so we could get more creative for this year's pre-Christmas vacation prank. We were running out of ideas, and the ideas we did have involved spells that we didn't have.

"Oh I almost forgot," Sirius said, before rummaging through his cloak pocket. He threw a piece of parchment at James.

"A shopping list?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, you can't be serious?"

"Well, Moony, my nickname is Padfoot, but my real name is Sirius. And I thought you were the smart one," Sirius said shaking his head.

"He has a point, Moony," James added. "Although, Moony has a point about this list too, Padfoot,"

"So do I," Sirius said seriously. "I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck with dear Orion," he said the name as if it were poisonous.

"C'mon, Sirius, he can't be that bad," I said. "He is in Ravenclaw,"

"So?"

"So he's not in Slytherin,"

"That doesn't make him any less stuck-up,"

"What do you have against him, exactly?"

"His sister is really annoying and she's all about rules and crap,"

"Okay, so you don't like his sister. I asked what you didn't like about him,"

"I just told you,"

"Let me get this strait," said Remus, leaning forward and pointing a finger at Sirius. "You don't like Orion because of his rule loving older sister? The one who isn't even at Hogwarts anymore?"

"Exactly,"

"I see,"

"But I do like her fiancé," Sirius said, as if this made up for Orion's downside. "He's really wacky and always fooling around with muggle junk,"

"Now I'm just confused," I said. "You don't like Orion because of Molly, but you don't mind Arthur?" _Shit… _

"How'd you know his name?"

"Who's name?"

"Orion's sister's fiancé's name!"

"Eh?"

"Arthur!"

"What about him?"

"How did you know his name?"

"I didn't,"

"But you just said -"

"No,"

"Yeah you did, Blacktip," James said.

"I don't think so,"

"I'm confused," Peter muttered, rubbing his temples. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down,"

The four of us watched him go upstairs and listened for the door to close. The Common Room was quiet and empty, and nobody said anything for a moment.

"Keena, I think we need to talk," James said, quietly.

"About what?" I asked, trying to stay indifferent.

"Where you're from exactly,"

"Well, I told you I was from America,"

"Yeah, but we've been talking, just the three of us like you asked, but well, we were kind of wondering if there was more to it than that,"

"Everything I told you was true. I'm from America; I'm here because my parents don't know I exist. What else is there?"

"Why are you disguised?"

"Why does anyone go into a disguise? So that people won't recognize them,"

"But who are you afraid will recognize you if you're on a completely different continent?" Remus asked.

"I'm not hiding from people in America,"

"Who then?"

"People here,"

"Where?"

"Here," I said, pointing to the floor. "In this castle! No one can know who I am,"

"That makes no sense," Sirius said.

"How did you become blind?" Remus interjected.

_A hard question…thanks a load, Remus… _

"Does it matter?"

"Yes,"

"You said you weren't born blind," James said.

"Well, I wasn't,"

"Don't you trust us?"

"Of course,"

"Well then why aren't you telling us everything,"

"It's not that simple,"

"Why not?"

"It's a big secret,"

"Bigger than my being a werewolf?" the look I was getting from Remus was tearing at my insides. He looked like he was in pain.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Than how can we trust you?"

"You just have to,"

"I've got one more question," Remus said.

I looked at him, not at all wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"When was the last time you saw a basilisk?"

* * *

**_Ha ha! Cliffy! I rule! (and the next chapter is already done!!!) okay, now it's time to hit the blue button!_**

**_:-D _**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one: Twenty-one Years

**The disclaimer. **

**_Okay that's a long enough wait for me! (i have little to no paticience sometimes!) Enjoy!_**

* * *

I let out a long, heartless laugh.

"A basilisk? If I had seen one in the eye, I wouldn't be talking to you today, would I?"

"I didn't ask if you saw it in the eye or not,"

"Okay, well I saw it about six years ago,"

"So you were ten?"

"Uh, no I was twelve,"

"You were twelve three years ago,"

"Technically," I said, fiddling with my thumbs.

They just stared at me.

"Okay, remember how Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you guys everything about me? Well, here's what he didn't want me to say; I'm from the future,"

They just kept staring.

"Well?" I asked.

"How far ahead of us are you?" Remus asked, being the first to find his voice.

"Well, when you were all eleven I had just come back twenty-one years, so now I'm only sixteen years ahead of you,"

"Are you even born yet?"

"No. My parents don't know I exist because I sort of don't,"

There was no reply, so I continued.

"Before you ask, I know that Arthur is engaged to Molly because they're my friend's parents,"

"Does that mean that it's public knowledge that I'm a werewolf since you already knew when you got here?"

"No, it isn't public knowledge,"

"But you knew?"

"Yeah,"

"So you know me in the future?"

"Not yet,"

"Who told you?"

"I'm not exactly normal in the future either,"

"What d'you mean?" James asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's complicated,"

"You don't plan on telling us everything, do you?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't lied yet and I'm not going to now," I said.

"So you're going to meet us in the future?" Remus asked.

"I dunno about all of you, but I will meet you,"

"Why me?" Remus asked.

"Um…" _How do I phrase this…? _"You're going to be my teacher," _might as well stick to the truth now…but I won't tell James or Sirius…about their futures… _

"Teacher?" Remus asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, just for one year, though,"

"How can I be a teacher like this?"

"In my opinion, you're going to be the best one my year gets," I said.

"How many are you going to have?" James asked, jokingly. "Two?"

"More like seven," James stopped smiling.

"So you were twelve when you saw the basilisk?" Remus asked again.

"Yeah, but I think it's dead—uh—will be dead when I get back,"

"Awesome! Someone killed a giant snake, I bet it was Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"It wasn't Dumbledore," I said laughing. "He wasn't even in the school,"

"He wasn't? Why?"

"The ministry didn't think he could handle the snake because he was old,"

"And you weren't the first to be petrified?"

"Well, the first was a cat,"

"A cat?"

"Filch's cat,"

"You mean that mutant fur ball he's been carrying around lately?"

"Yes,"

"I think I like this monster," Sirius said, smiling brightly.

We all just stared at Sirius.

"What? It didn't kill any one right?"

"I've got two words; Moaning Myrtle,"

"You mean it's that monster's fault we're stuck with _her_? Never mind, I don't like it anymore,"

"Padfoot, you amaze me sometimes," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Oh, I've got another question," James said, raising his hand.

"What?"

"Who is Harry?"

"An old, yet-to-be-born friend,"

"Is that Molly's kid?"

"No,"

"Who're his parents? Do we know them?"

"You might,"

"Tell us," James pleaded.

"I can't. It might screw up how he's raised and stuff,"

"Hey, you're from the future," James said.

"Yes, Prongs, that's what we've been discussing,"

"Does that mean I get Lily?"

"How does her being from the future mean you get Lily?"

"You could tell me," James said eagerly.

"I could, but I won't,"

"Why not?"

"Things change,"

"C'mon Keena,"

"No,"

"We don't?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"So we do?"

"No!"

"We don't then?"

"What?"

"Make up your mind!"

"No, I will not tell you,"

"Y'know, you're very lucky we're not pissed off right now. I would take advantage of that and tell us what we want to hear,"

"That won't work, James,"

"What if we tell my parents?" James 'threatened'.

"They already know,"

"McGonagall?"

"Most of the teachers and staff and the adults I know, already know,"

"Who are you hiding from again?"

"The same people Remus is hiding from," I said.

"So pretty much the entire world?"

"Yeah,"

"Do the people from your time know about this?"

"No, and I don't have any plans on telling my friends I'm here,"

"Why not? You're telling us,"

"You're directly involved, they're not,"

"They won't get mad," Sirius said. "Not if you're like this all the time. And if they do, then you can always come back to us for back-up support,"

"Thanks you guys," I said.

* * *

**_That will be the end of this one! Sorry for those of you expecting a long blow out of a fight! I thought this way was easier for me to keep writing it with! Until chapter 22! _**

**_:-D _**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: Pre-Christmas Pranks

**I shall disclaim anything recognized as something famous…right about…NOW! **

**I disclaim anything that is recognized as something famous. **

**As the title shows, we shall pick up our story on the day of the PCP (NOT THE DRUG!!!) Remember that drugs are bad and evil and icky and nasty and gross and...i think you get it! Okay, enjoy and dont do drugs!**

* * *

"Keena, you weren't in here until really late last night," Lily accused. 

"What? Of course I wasn't!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I said, innocently.

It was the last day of classes before we left for Christmas break. And, as always, the newly formed Marauders were getting ready for our second biggest prank of the year. The biggest prank was always the last one we did so that people would still be talking about it when we got back in September.

We had only recently given ourselves the title The Marauders. Remus was finally safe enough (during our third full moon) to take onto the grounds. We had discovered five secret passages and two spare rooms, James, and Sirius had both thought that it'd be a good idea to invent a map. So far we had the grounds and the known parts of the castle on, but we got farther every night. Our goal was to complete it by the end of summer.

"What are you going to do to everyone this year?"

"Not everyone," I said evasively.

"To the Slytherins," Amanda corrected.

"Not just the Slytherins!" I said, highly offended. "What makes them so special?"

"Who is excluded?"

"Certain people that maintain a bit of power, and Peter,"

"Just you lot then?"

"What about the teachers?"

"Ask no questions -"

"And you'll tell no lies, right?"

"Yup, and by the way, I noticed I wasn't the only one missing last night,"

"Who else was?"

"How is Orion by the way, Nickie?"

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping," she said, pulling her pillow over her head.

"You went out late with him again?"

"I said I'm sleeping," Nickie yelled through her pillow.

"He is very good looking," I admitted. "What with his gorgeous blue eyes and freckles,"

"Blue freckles?" Lexi asked.

"You know what I mean," I said, resisting temptation and only throwing one pillow at Lexi.

"You forgot to mention how much those two snog. He must be very good," Amanda said, choosing to re-enter the conversation.

"Oh, I forgot to remind you," Lily said, coming over to stand next to Nickie's bed. She wrenched the pillow out of Nickie's hands and stood tall.

"Uh oh, Lily in prefect mode," I teased.

"You and Orion aren't allowed to snog in the Gryffindor Common Room, I don't care where you do it, but out of house guests are only allowed if they are going to be studying with you,"

"Well, Lily, they were studying, just not for class," I said.

"What were they studying for then?"

"The appropriate way to play tonsil hockey," I said, with a wide grin.

"Keena McIntosh, you take that back or I'll hunt you down with an ax!" Nickie yelled, leaping to her feet and chasing me around the room.

"No time for that today," I yelled over my shoulder and, grabbing my bag, running down the stairs into the Common Room, where the boys were waiting.

Nickie stopped short at the door.

"No fair, I'm not dressed!"

"Nickie, I didn't think you're relationship with Orion had gone that far yet," James yelled to the top of the stairs.

"You're next Potter!"

"No thanks, I'm still waiting for Evans,"

The door was slammed shut, but it immediately was re-opened.

"What was that comment, Potter?" Lily asked, as she and Amanda made their way to the bottom of the stairs.

James just smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Amanda asked.

"Go out with me, Evans?"

"I'm thinking no,"

"Why?"

"You're a prat,"

"Why else?"

"You're self-centered and you've got an abnormally large head,"

"To hold my abnormally large brain," James said. "Plus, the rest of me wasn't big enough to fit in my over-flowing heart, which was made for you,"

"Stow it,"

"It is stowed, in my big head. Just like you said,"

"Whatever, just know that I'm watching you lot today," Lily threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Sirius scoffed.

And that was the note on which the seven of us headed to breakfast with. It truly was amazing the amount that Lily could argue with James and Sirius at once.

When we entered the Great Hall, Lily and Amanda sat on Remus' other side, to stay as far as possible from James and Sirius while still keeping an eye on them. Sirius was across from Remus and I was across from James, who was next to Peter and Remus. Nickie and Lexi entered and sat on my other side.

"So, boys and Keena, what have you done this time?" Lexi asked.

"Are you talking about the PCP? I'm so pumped for it, I can't wait!" Sirius yelled.

"Drugs?!" Lily shouted, standing up completely horrified.

"Drugs?" Sirius asked.

"You said PCP!"

"Yes, and I can't wait,"

"PCP is a muggle drug, Padfoot," Remus supplied. "And no, Lily, we are not doing drugs. They are bad,"

Nickie snorted.

"What?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's just the way you said it in monotone and all,"

"Well, they are what else is there to it?"

"What's PCP stand for then?" Amanda asked.

"Why do you guys always ask questions?" James asked.

"A growing mind deserves to hear the answers," Lexi stated.

"That sounds familiar," I said.

"It should, it was one of the times James asked Lily out and she refused to answer him,"

"Oh yeah," I said, staring into space, remembering how Lily had thrown a piece of pie at James moments later. She never said why she threw it, though.

Soon the entire school was in the Great Hall, waiting to see what the Marauders had cooked up this time. At exactly seven o'clock, the entire school and staff was present, waiting and many were watching the five of us. Some of the first years were shaking from nervousness about the prank. Apparently people had elaborated on last years PCP.

All we had done was make it so that any owl that entered the Great Hall would sing a Christmas carol instead of hoot. That and the Slytherins walked around with silver sparkles on their cheeks and green tinsel instead of hair. Gryffindors only ended up with gold sparkles on their cheeks. The Ravenclaws ended up with blue tinsel instead of hair and the Hufflepuffs' cloaks transformed midway through the day into fairy-princess tutus as the suits of armor began play the Nutcracker Theme. We ran out of ideas involving house colors.

Though, this was the first year we were going to get the teachers. They would never see it coming.

Anyway, the students and staff were assembled and breakfast was sent up.

"I feel like I'm a zoo animal," James said, looking around.

"Whatever," I said, and the five of us began to enjoy our breakfast.

The rest of the school became a little less tense and they began to eat as well. Soon the hall was filled with its normal laughter and talking, although I detected an air of disappointment at the lack of prank that was going on.

"When's the PCP gonna start?" Peter whined.

"What is PCP?" Nickie asked, sounding truly annoyed now.

Lily gasped.

"Lily, we all knew you'd figure out you were going to say yes to me, but why gasp?"

"Potter, go deflate your head," she said, giving him a withering look. She turned to Nickie. "I think I know what PCP stands for,"

"Really? What?" Sirius said sarcastically and placing both hands under his chin, resting his elbows on the table.

"Pre-Christmas Prank," Lily said proudly.

Sirius snorted.

"What?"

"It took you long enough, didn't it?"

Suddenly one of the Hufflepuffs screamed. The Hall immediately silenced as everyone look over to one of the first years. She was short and abnormally thin. She was staring at her hands, which, like the rest of her skin, had turned green enough to pass as a Christmas tree. Her eyes glowed gold to match Christmas balls and her hair, which had started out blonde, turned cherry red.

Soon the entire school began to yell in shock of turning colors in this fashion. The boys had red skin with green hair as the girls ended up the reversal. It was a very entertaining spectacle. Just as some of the students turned to face the five of us, one of the teachers gave a yell.

We turned to face the staff table to see Professor Rosa staring petrified at her hands.

"Shouldn't she have Seen this coming?" Remus mocked.

Suddenly the whole of the staff table were all looking at their hands. Every one of them turned silver and their hair turned into gold tinsel, except for Professor Dumbledore. He turned gold with silver tinsel for hair.

There was silence as Dumbledore inspected his new appearance.

"And now for the moment of truth," Sirius whispered to me.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Dumbledore began to laugh, loud and hard, before applauding. He was followed by the rest of the school (minus the Slytherins) and everyone began cheering. Sirius and James both stood and took a bow, earning even more applause from the school.

"C'mon, you three, stand up," James said.

Remus stood reluctantly and smiled a little as the crowd cheered him on. Peter practically jumped up from his seat and waved around as if he were on a float. Sirius tugged me to my feet, though Nickie and Lexi helped by pushing me out of my chair. He pulled me in next to him and the five of us stood there, soaking in the applause for about ten minutes.

"I guess the teachers don't mind," I said, smiling.

"Let the fun begin," Sirius grinned wickedly.

* * *

-- **So ends another chapter! I hope I entertained you all! I know I kept a certain someone happy with the ax remark! And thanks to momiji's for helping me out with the PCP! (Not the drug!) Until next time! --**

**:-D**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three: O.W.L's Already?

**Disclaim.**

**This chapter has a small dosage of blood content, just in case, but it's really itty-bitty. **

**Yes, the OWLs are here! Oh dear! So read and enjoy!**

* * *

It was early April and spring was definitely in the air. Something else was in the air too, however, something that I did not like at all. 

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," McGonagall said, staring around at the assembled Gryffindor fifth years, all nine of us. "They are approaching at a rapid pace as some of you," she looked at Lily, Amanda, and Remus. "Have acknowledged. The rest of you, however, do not seem overly concerned about the outcome of your tests," she looked pointedly at James and Sirius.

"Why Mickey, why ever do you have such a sour look upon your beautiful face?" James tried to kiss-up.

"Because, Mr. Potter, I have seen your most recent grades in Potions. They are less than desirable, especially considering the career in which you wish to pursue,"

"But, Mickey, I've tried everything,"

"That is why I have assembled you all here,"

"I knew you liked me a lot, Mickey. Although I don't know why I need Peter to tutor me,"

"No, Mr. Potter, all of you need a tutor in something," McGonagall announced as though the thought gave her a headache.

"Even Moony?" Sirius asked in an amazed tone.

"Only a small nudge in the Divination field, although I wouldn't think that would be needed,"

"Moony, we've been through this," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, just make up a load of shit and hand it in as work," Sirius said.

"That's cheating,"

"Trust me, Mr. Lupin, no one cares about that ridiculous class," McGonagall said.

We all stared at her.

"Professor?" Lily asked in awe.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Evans, but it's true,"

"In any case," McGonagall continued. "I have made a list of who is to tutor who in what. It's quiet simple really,"

She gave us each a list. It read:

**Tutor: Student: Subject:**

**Mr. Black – Ms. McIntosh – Charms **

**Mr. Black – Mr. Pettigrew – Charms **

**Ms. Dale – Ms. Jones – Astronomy **

**Ms. Dale – Mr. Pettigrew – Astronomy **

**Ms. Evans – Mr. Pettigrew – Potions**

**Ms. Evans – Mr. Potter – Potions**

**Ms. Jones – Mr. Black – Care of Magical Creatures**

**Ms. Jones – Mr. Pettigrew – Care of Magical Creatures**

**Mr. Lupin – All – History of Magic**

**Ms. McIntosh – Ms. Dale – Transfiguration**

**Ms. McIntosh – Ms. Riggs – Transfiguration**

**Ms. McIntosh – Mr. Lupin – Divination**

**Mr. Potter – Ms. Evans – DADA**

**Mr. Potter – Mr. Pettigrew – DADA**

**Ms. Riggs – Ms. McIntosh – Herbology**

**Ms. Riggs – Mr. Pettigrew – Herbology **

"The tutoring sessions will be taught separately, due to the fact that different students will have different levels of needs," I spotted McGonagall glancing in Peter's direction before her eyes flitted away.

"Professor, I think you made a mistake," Lily said.

"Where?"

"You said I'd be teaching Potter and he me,"

"Yes, and?"

"That's not wrong?" Lily asked, sounding slightly horrified.

"Ms. Evans, you are best at Potions, while Mr. Potter is in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Trust me, I would not have placed you two together if I thought otherwise. Now, you are all to work out when and where the tutoring will take place on your own time,"

"Professor, what about Quidditch?" Nickie asked.

"There is plenty of time to work around Quidditch, Ms. Dale,"

"Not with Wood having us practice ten times a week," Sirius said.

"How is that possible?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, there are only seven days," Amanda said, raising an eyebrow.

"We practice twice on Saturdays, Fridays, and Sundays," James said.

"When do you get the pitch all week?"

"Mondays threw Thursdays are before breakfast,"

"Friday threw Sunday we've got it before breakfast and in the afternoon,"

"That seems a little excessive," Amanda said.

"It's Quidditch," said Lexi.

"Yeah, you can't be over excessive," said Sirius.

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Sorry professor," The Quidditch players said in unison.

"All right, that is all I have for you, so go ahead and figure out your schedules and I will see you in class on Monday,"

We left the room and we were about to part ways when Remus spoke up.

"Seeing as I'm tutoring all of you in History of Magic, we'll do it in the Library on Thursday nights,"

"What?" James asked clearly confused.

"Look at the sheet; it says I've got everyone in History of Magic,"

"But McGonagall said we had to do the lessons separately," Lily interrupted.

"That may be, but I doubt any of you stay awake in that class, so you're all missing the same things. Plus, your names aren't spread out like on the rest of the sheet,"

"Fine, Remus has Thursday nights,"

"Oh! Me! Me!" Sirius said, raising his hand.

"What is it Black?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"Wormtail, I'll teach you in the Common Room on Wednesday nights and Blacktip and I'll study on Tuesdays,"

"Potter, you're on Tuesdays with me," Lily said matter-of-factly, catching on to where this was leading us. "And you might as well teach me after our lessons are done. Peter, I'll teach you on Friday nights,"

"Okay," Peter said.

"Okay, so I've got Lily on Tuesdays, but I want Wormtail in the Common Room on Mondays,"

"Well, Sirius I'll teach you on Mondays, in the Library," said Amanda, observing the list. "And Peter, you're still free on Tuesdays, so that'll be when I teach you,"

"Okay," said Nickie, looking down the list herself. "I want Amanda on Wednesdays in the Library and Peter…Do you even have another free night?"

"Just the weekend -"

"No, weekends are not an option. I'll take you on Thursdays after Remus' lessons,"

"Okay,"

"Uh, Keena, why don't you and I go on Wednesdays one after the other? And then I can do Peter on Tuesday after Amanda or whoever was doing it," said Lexi.

"Alright," I said. "Nickie we'll go on Monday and Moony on Friday,"

"This is confusing," Peter whined.

"D'you want me to make a list?" Remus asked.

"Yes," everyone answered in unison.

* * *

That night… 

"Here you go," Remus said, dumping several papers the table in the Common Room where we were all assembled once more.

**Teaching Schedules:**

**Mondays:**

**Blacktip – Nickie – Common Room**

**Prongs – Wormtail – Common Room**

**Amanda – Padfoot – Library **

**Tuesdays:**

**Amanda – Wormtail – Library **

**Lexi – Wormtail – Green Houses**

**Prongs – Lily – Library**

**Lily – Prongs – Potions Room **

**Padfoot – Blacktip – Common Room**

**Wednesdays: **

**Lexi – Blacktip – Green Houses **

**Blacktip – Lexi – Common Room**

**Padfoot – Wormtail – Common Room**

**Nickie – Amanda – Library **

**Thursdays:**

**Moony – Everyone – Library **

**Nickie – Wormtail – Common Room**

**Fridays:**

**Blacktip – Moony – Library **

**Lily – Wormtail – Library **

"Okay, now I get it," said Peter, smiling.

"Good, because I had to look up a copying spell for that,"

"You could've just asked me or Prongs,"

We all turned to stare at Sirius.

"You honestly think we bother writing out our Divination homework twice?"

"Oh, well if it's Divination I can understand," Amanda said, nodding her approval.

Over the next few weeks, we hardly ever saw Peter, not that I was complaining. He was always running off to be tutored by someone else. It made me wonder how he survived during exams before, but then we always helped him cram just before the tests anyway. He said the hardest one to deal with was Potions, Charms or DADA, because Lily, Sirius and James had the hardest time keeping their tempers down. Whenever Sirius finished with Peter he'd come over to sit next to me in the Common Room and just flop over and lay his head on my lap, where he would watch me looking over Lexi's notes as I helped her with Transfiguration.

* * *

"Can't you be done with that yet?" he moaned one night. It had been a hard one. The O.W.L's were just two weeks away and everyone was tense. The entire Common Room had watched as Peter totally lost control of himself. He had broken down and Sirius had lost it. He slammed the book on the table, told Peter to get a calming potion from Pomfrey and stormed over to where Lexi was doing a practice test I had made up. 

I brushed his hair out of his face and took the test from Lexi.

"Just lemme see how she did," I said.

"How fast can you grade?"

"It's twenty multiple choice questions and then two explanatory questions,"

"That doesn't answer the question,"

"Give me a little longer,"

"I don't wanna,"

"Sirius, the more you complain, the longer it's gonna take me," I said, growing slightly agitated.

"Well, hurry up!"

I pulled the paper closer.

"That one's wrong," he said, pointing to question 5.

"No it's not," I said. "Maybe you need help with your Transfiguration,"

"No, you're wrong,"

"What?"

"The incantation is _Transfero nemus," _

"That's question seven,"

"Yes,"

"I thought you were talking about five,"

"Oh," he yawned.

"Maybe you should just go to bed,"

"No,"

I sighed in aggravation and finished grading her paper with a simple spell. Lily, Amanda and Remus had all spent two days looking for a self-grading spell. I got fed up in waiting and just decided to ask McGonagall. Funnily enough, the other three hadn't thought to just ask a teacher. Silly people…

"This one was good, Lexi, you would've had an E,"

"Not an O?"

"It's a high E,"

"Whatever, it's better than a T,"

"You've gotten a T?"

"No, I'm just saying it is," Sirius said, sounding just as agitated as I had a few minutes ago. "Are you done now?" he asked, whining once more.

"Yes, I'm done now," I said.

"It's about time," he sat up.

* * *

…Fifteen minutes later… 

"Get a room!" James shouted across the Common Room. Sirius raised his wand lazily and flicked in James' general direction.

* * *

They were here. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm gonna fail everything!" Lily, Amanda, Lexi, Nickie and I had been panicking like this all morning. It was our first day of O.W.Ls and we were losing our nerve.

"Would you five shut up already? I'm bloody nervous enough as it is!" James said who was also showing signs of stress.

Our first O.W.L was to be the Transfiguration and History of Magic Theoretical, followed by the Transfiguration practical. The next day was Herbology and Potions, then Astronomy that night. The third day was Divination and Charms and the last day of exams was Care of Magical Creatures and DADA.

After breakfast we were ushered into a large room off the side of the Great Hall. We stood there, silently panicking and trying to recite random Goblin names in our heads before the doors were opened by Slughorn and we were ordered to take our seats. We sat in alphabetically ordered rows, meaning I had Malfoy's blonde hair in my face for a full ninety minutes as I failed my History of Magic OWL. The one good thought in my head the entire time was that if I remembered some of the questions from this OWL, then maybe I stood a chance of passing when I was taking OWLs in my own time.

"Quills down," Slughorn cried merrily when we were supposed to be over. A few people were still scribbling madly when Slughorn summoned everyone's tests.

"That was horrible," I said, slumping onto Sirius' shoulder when the five of us were together again in the little room.

"At least you get a second chance," Remus muttered so that Peter couldn't hear.

The doors were opened again and we went back to find the Great Hall back to its usual self.

"Ah, food," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach.

"How I have missed thee," James said, imitating Sirius' motion.

"You just had breakfast," I said, rolling my eyes.

"If you remember correctly, I didn't eat, I was nervous,"

"You had four pieces of toast!"

"Yeah, that's not even half what I usually eat!"

"You are all such pigs!"

"Live with it," Sirius and James said in unison.

Another hour went by and we were back in our seats taking the Transfiguration exam. It was easy, especially the part where we were asked to describe the feelings of becoming an animagus, although I downplayed it somewhat as to not arouse suspicion. I finished it and had a full hour to check my answers. Unfortunately, wands were not to be taken into the exam, so I could really check my answers.

Finally Slughorn summoned up the tests and we were once more ushered into the little room where we would await our turn to be tested.

"That wasn't so bad," Lexi said brightly.

"No, I thought it was pretty easy," I said.

"I thought it was sort of tough," said Remus. "Especially the part about the spell that changes water into rum,"

"Yeah, but we never got to practice that spell," I said.

"I wonder why," Remus said, sarcastically.

"Hey, where are Sirius, Nickie, and Lily?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"Probably taking their practical," I said, shrugging.

"Already? I thought we'd have more time to prepare first!"

"Well look at this, the brave Gryffindors are turning into scared little kittens," Malfoy (Lucius) said, coming over with Snape.

"Back off," James said, tensing immediately.

The room seemed to quiet as people realized there was a fight going on.

Without warning, James, Snape and Malfoy all had their wands out and were going at one another's throats. Spells were flying everywhere, some bouncing off of walls and some of the girls were screaming. Some of the ones Snape was sending out weren't even close to sounding familiar to me.

There was more cursing and suddenly a red jet went flying towards Amanda. I tried to deflect it (nearly everyone had their wands out by now), but it only ricocheted of a suit of armor and crashed into me instead, just as the door banged open.

I was knocked off of my feet and I felt something warm and wet dripping down my face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted McGonagall.

There was more yelling as the Slytherins and Gryffindors tried to get their side of the story in. I stayed kneeling on the floor, my hand shaking as I reached up to touch my face.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE UNTIL EXAMS ARE OVER, BUT WHEN YOU DO, POTTER, SNAPE AND MALFOY, YOU'LL BE HEADING STRAIT TO DUMBLEDORE," her nose was flaring exceptionally well today. "SLYTHERINS TO THAT SIDE OF THE ROOM, GRYFFINDORS TO THE OTHER,"

We shuffled to our respective sides, and some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs scurried to stay closer to the Gryffindors. She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut, before it was re-opened and the next few people were called out. It was then that McGonagall noticed I was bleeding. She gestured for me to walk over to her.

"Ms. McIntosh, what happened to your face?"

"Misfired spell," I muttered, not wanting her to flip out again.

"I have never seen such a spell," she muttered. "But I am not Madame Pomfrey. I shall have her come clean you up. In the meantime, they want to see everyone between Jones and McIntosh,"

Six of us walked out into the Great Hall. I stood between Remus and Amanda in front of a slightly aged man with a thick mustache that looked like a giant, gray and overgrown caterpillar.

I wiped off the blood that was gushing slightly down my neck.

"Ah, so you were involved in that little tussle eh?" he asked in a higher voice than one would imagine such a man to have.

I gave a weak smile as my reply, not really wanting to open my mouth unless I had to; which would be in another few moments.

"I just need you to transfigure this peacock into a lovely necklace and then this desk into a warthog,"

I sighed internally. Both tasks had a short incantation that was mainly concentrated on the wand movements. I had a feeling he'd done that on purpose. I did the peacock first because it was easier to do, that way it wouldn't be able to fly away while I changed the desk into a warthog. When I was done, one of the warthog's tusks was slightly shorter then the other, but other than that I could see nothing wrong.

"Very good," the elder said when I had finished. "Now, why don't you go and have yourself cleaned up?"

I nodded my thanks and hurried out of the hall.

Sirius yelled when I came out of the Hall; we had all agreed to wait for one another.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" he shouted.

"Hospital, please," I said, trying not to allow my mouth to stay open for very long.

We rushed to the Hospital Wing where Pomfrey stopped the bleeding, but was unable to heal it completely.

"I've never seen anything like this," she muttered, feeling the open cut on my face. I glanced into a mirror on the wall. I looked as though I had run with my head tilted into a kitchen knife. The cut went from the left side of my forehead down to the right side of my face.

"You mean you can't heal it?" I asked.

"I can close it, but you'll have a nasty scar for a few days at least. If you come back every night after your exams, I expect I can fix it by Wednesday,"

"So after the third exam day?" I asked.

"Well, today is Monday, so yes, after the third exam day. The ways tempers flare around this time of year," she muttered to herself before sealing the cut with magic.

Sirius and I left the Hospital Wing and went back to wait for the others. When we got back, only Peter was still taking the practical (what a shock). James had gone to Dumbledore's as McGonagall had commanded, so Remus was standing with Lily, Amanda and Nickie. Lexi was just coming out of the Great Hall when Sirius and I got back.

"Okay, I demand to know what happened with Snape, now,"

"It was really sudden," Amanda said. "James, Malfoy and Snape just started going at it,"

"When is it ever not sudden?" Nickie asked.

"Never, really," Amanda said as an afterthought.

"Keena, are you okay?" we looked over to see Orion walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, I just figured I should tell you guys, I think this was planned,"

"What d'you mean?" Sirius asked sharply. He still was having trouble trusting his cousin.

"I mean I heard Snape asking Malfoy for help with testing something out," Orion retorted in the same tone Sirius had used.

"Now that you mention it, some of those spells didn't sound familiar," Remus said, nodding his head towards the Great Hall.

"I don't care, as long as I can get Snivvy back," Sirius said, determinedly. "Preferably before the end of school," he added in an undertone.

* * *

**All right, I think that's enough for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and Sirius' threat! (Yep, that was a threat!) Thanks for reading (and hopefully for reviewing too!) Until the 24****th**

**:-D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four: Déjà vu?

**Disclaimer…**

**Okay, here's 24! (hehe 2 in one day!) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just one more written exam," Nickie said, her head thunking on the lunch table. 

The O.W.Ls were finally ending. It had been the longest, tensest week of my life. The long part came from exams, the tense part, however, came up whenever Sirius or James was within fifty feet of Snape. Although Pomfrey had completely healed my cut, those two were unwilling to forget about what had happened.

Dumbledore had let the three off with a warning. He blamed the fight on 'stress' rather than anything worth punishing.

We had completed our Care of Magical Creatures exam (it had been all practical) and our DADA practical. Now all that remained was the DADA theoretical. Easy.

For the last time, we walked into the Great Hall and sat in our assigned seats. The tests were handed out along with quills and Flitwick turned the hourglass over.

I looked down at the parchment.

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS---

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL

_That looks so familiar…well, of course it does, you've seen the same thing for the past four days…! Still…_

I shook the feeling and started to write. And write. I wrote several feet on one of the questions about werewolves, and I wrote several more feet on the question involving trolls, including mentioning their weapon of choice: clubs. Stupid buggers…

There were about six minutes to go when I started to feel strange again. It felt as though the room had gotten slightly cooler. I raised my head a tiny bit to look around to see if someone had opened a window or if Flitwick had done a charm. Then I remembered that the windows in the Great Hall don't open during exams and the owl windows were locked as well. The door was magically sealed, so I decided it must have been Flitwick, although I spotted his wand lying on a desk two feet above (yes above) him.

I shook my head and looked over at Sirius, who was leaning back and reading his answers over. I returned my eyes to my own paper and finished checking my answers.

"Five minutes!" Flitwick's tiny voice rang out like an out of tune bell.

I sighed and leaned on my elbow. I looked over at James, who was no doubt doodling all over his spare parchment and my eyes traveled to the girl sitting behind Sirius. It was one of Sandy Williams' friends. I couldn't remember her name, but I knew she was one of the girls in Sirius' fan club.

I coughed and she looked over at me, startled. I glared at her, and she returned the gesture, before looking away from him. _That's right…my boyfriend…_

Sirius looked over and saw whom I was glaring at. He just flashed me an annoying smile that told me he had noticed (before I had coughed) that she was staring at him. I rolled my eyes at him, only causing him to smile wider.

"Quills down!" squeaked Flitwick. Those of us who hadn't finished with time to spare dropped their quills. There was a rumor that Flitwick tended to give a small electric shock to students who went over time. "_Accio!" _

_Hey, Harry is going to use that spell against the Horntail…! Wait…Harry! Crap…is he going to see this? Oh boy…well, at least someone can tell him why they attacked Snape…maybe…uh…maybe I should…no…Oh God, I can't believe I forgot…! _

"That was easy," James was saying when I tuned back in.

"I liked the werewolf questions," Remus muttered, as we made our way to the Marauders' Tree. According to Sirius, everything needs a title. "Give some descriptions. Alright, how about he's in my chair, sleeps in my bed, wears my clothes,"

"Honestly, Moony, you should've asked Mickey if you could demonstrate," Sirius laughed.

"I doubt that would count for the same points," Remus said.

"You never know," I said, shrugging. There it was again! The cold! "Is anyone feeling sort of chilly?"

"Blacktip, it's summer," Sirius said, staring at me.

"It could still get cold," I muttered.

"Maybe it was that ice-glare you sent at Collins," Sirius joked.

"Who?"

"Cindy Collins?" Sirius said again, as though the name should be familiar.

"Oh, that wench that was staring at you," I said, nodding my head.

"Are you jealous?" James asked.

"Just about as jealous as you were that time Lily got asked out by that seventh year,"

"That's different," James muttered, turning pink.

Remus sat under the beech, shaking his head while the rest of us flopped to the ground. We had been sitting there for a few minutes before James decided to take out the snitch he had 'borrowed' from the last game. Gryffindor had won the Championship, so I suppose that made James feel as if he was entitled to his own prize.

I laid down across Sirius' lap and watched Peter go crazy for James' little tricks. The atmosphere was rather relaxing; except for the chill that was bothering me. I felt paranoid.

I jumped suddenly as Peter squealed in delight at a catch James made.

"Whoa, what was that Wormtail?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Prongs, put that thing away; Wormtail is gonna wet himself," Sirius said.

James just laughed and pocketed the snitch.

"Prongs I'm impressed," I stated. _Yes, conversation is good…_

"What with?"

"The fact that you haven't flirted with any one today. It must be an all time record,"

"The day is young," he said, his gaze moving over to where Lily and the others were sitting.

"Speaking of the day being young," Sirius said, gently pushing me off of his lap. "Look who it is,"

James and Peter looked around and Remus narrowed his eyes from behind his book.

"Hey, Sniv!"

James and Sirius stood up and walked towards Snape, who had just stood up himself.

"You're just in time Snivvy," Sirius said.

Snape drew his wand but in a flash James had him hanging upside down.

I inhaled slightly as another rush of cold filled the air. Luckily my gasp mixed in with those of other people who had gathered to watch the 'event'.

"Potter!"

"Why if it isn't Lily," James said flirtatiously.

"Don't even start, Potter. The last time you started this, you got someone else hurt,"

"Evans, don't you get it? We actually have a different reason than his mere existence,"

"Put him down, Potter,"

"Maybe if you go out with me,"

"No," she said flatly.

"James, just put him down," I said, coming to stand next to Lily.

"If you insist," he lowered his wand and Snape fell to the ground like a stone, causing everyone to laugh loudly.

"That wasn't funny," Lily insisted her face was turning red.

"Oh, Prongs, she's so cute when she's angry,"

"Shut it, Black,"

"Oh and feisty too," James added.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere," Sirius pointed his wand at Snape, who had attempted to get away.

"Guys, leave him alone,"

Suddenly Snape fired a spell and he hit James. He fired another one that Lily was forced to deflect, but once again I was hit. This time I went flying and I collided with someone in the crowd.

"That's it Snape!" James shouted.

"What d'you care about filthy mudbloods anyway?" Snape retorted, standing up.

I turned to see who I had landed on and nearly had a heart attack.

"That can't be good," I said.

"Wait, you can see me?" Harry replied in a whisper. "I'm in Pensieve,"

"Keena are you alright?" Remus asked, pulling me off of Harry.

I couldn't reply I just kept staring at Harry. _Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Very Bad! _

"Here, let me…" Remus' voice trailed off as he stared at Harry. "James…? No…Who the Hell are you?" Remus asked, forcing me to stand behind him.

Harry didn't reply he just looked at me as if pleading silently with me to say something. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Did you hear me?" Remus insisted as the fight continued to get more and more violent behind us.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

* * *

**Ha! Cliffy! Hehehe…I'm so mean! Okay, see what happens in Chapter 25! Until then!**

**:-D**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five: A Blast from the Future

**I disclaim everything. We all know that JK is too awesome to write a fanficiton anyway!**

**I could make you all wait longer by writing a long and obnoxious author's note, but I'm not that mean...at least I hope not! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well?" Remus demanded, taking a small step back. 

"Remus, we can't let anyone see him," I whispered so that only Remus and Harry could hear me.

"You know him?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and we need to get to Dumbledore, ASAP,"

"We need a diversion," Remus said.

"My eyes!" I yelled suddenly. "Oh my God! What the hell?" I yelled again, taking a step closer to Sirius and James. Remus and Harry stood dumbstruck for a moment. I swear the people I hang out with…

"Sirius? Sirius, I can't—my eyes, they—I can't…" I babbled on like this for about a minute, it took half that long for Remus and Harry to figure out they were supposed to run for it.

"Keena! James, can you handle him alone with—where'd Remus go?" Sirius shouted.

James performed a final spell and Snape fell to the ground, breathing hard.

People gasped at the commotion and Remus and Harry made it away unnoticed. I spotted them going through the castle doors while I was pretending I was losing my sight.

"James, we've gotta get her to Pomfrey," Sirius said.

They each grabbed one of my arms and ran me through the crowd. They were running so fast, they were nearly carrying me. No one stood in our way and we would have made it to Pomfrey's in record time, had I not stopped them.

"You guys, we have a problem," I said once we had reached an empty corridor.

"Yeah, you're losing your sight,"

"No, we just needed to get out of there quickly without interruption. And it doesn't hurt that we've lost Wormtail in all the commotion,"

"Keena, what's going on?"

"We need to get to Dumbledore's office and I can't remember the short-cut we found,"

James and Sirius led me through the castle at a record pace. We arrived in front of the stone gargoyles five minutes later to find Remus and Harry attempting to get into the office.

"Whoa, is that a mirror?" Sirius asked when we got closer.

James and Harry stood frozen staring at one another through wide eyes.

"Oh my, what have we here," we all looked around to see Dumbledore heading towards his office.

"Professor, we've got a problem," I said nodding towards Harry.

"Why, James, when did you learn to duplicate yourself?"

"I didn't," James muttered.

Dumbledore came closer and looked closely at Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs.

"Would the five of you please step into my office?" he said the password (Sugar Babies) and we filed in, I went first followed very closely by Harry and the others.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and conjured a few chairs for us to sit in.

"Well, Keena, it seems that you know what is going on here. Perhaps we should let your friends know a little bit more about you,"

"Um…I already told them about being from the future," I said hastily.

"Oh, well, that should take out half of the explanation," Dumbledore said, nodding happily. "Now all that remains is the other half,"

"And what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Who is our newest guest?"

I looked at Harry, who still seemed to be in shock. I cleared my throat and stared pointedly at him.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, and he said it very nervously, looking around to see the three Marauders' reactions.

Remus and James stared silently with their mouths hanging wide open, but Sirius had to be vocal about it.

"So you're related to Prongs?"

"Well, how many Potters do you know, Padfoot?" James asked, a small smile finally coming back to his face.

"It doesn't hurt to ask, now does it?" Sirius said, sounding offended.

"So, you must be from the future," James said, ignoring Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"Oh!" Remus exclaimed suddenly. Everyone's heads turned to face him. "You're the Harry that Keena confuses James with sometimes,"

Harry gave me a questioning look and a smile and I was reminded of how much I missed home. How very sappy of me, but still, twenty-one (well, now sixteen) years is a very long wait.

"Hey, it's not my fault they look nearly identical," I said defensively.

"Harry, do you know how far ahead of us you are exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really,"

"What year are you? Fifth?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"He's eighteen years ahead of us, Professor," I said.

"Alright," said Dumbledore. "Where is Mr. Pettigrew?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry tense up immediately; a dark shadow had fallen in place across his face.

"You don't trust him either?" James asked, surprised.

If anything, this question made Harry's face go darker.

"No, I don't," Harry said, more calmly than he looked.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said, averting the attention away from Harry. "I think that is all you three need to know. Ms. McIntosh, would you care to stay here with Harry and I while we figure out what it is we need to do?"

"Sure," I said.

"Thank you, oh and boys," Dumbledore said as they reached the door. "Not a word of this meeting can leave this office. I'm sure you'll guard this secret well,"

"Yes sir," they closed the door behind them and it was just Harry, Dumbledore and I.

"Now, where shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry, how did you get here?"

"Well I was in a Pensieve,"

"Who's?"

"Snape's, sir,"

"Severus Snape?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Very well, continue,"

"Well, I was watching my," he paused as he lost his voice shortly. "I was watching my dad and Sirius fight Snape, though I don't know why they were fighting,"

"They were at it again?" Dumbledore asked, looking at me now.

"Sir, they've been going on about getting him back for almost a week now," I admitted.

"Getting him back for what?" Harry asked.

"Well, James, Malfoy and Snape had a disagreement the other day and it lead to (as usual) a dual,"

"Two on one?"

"Yes,"

"So they hurt him?"

"No, they missed,"

"Who'd they hit?"

"Me," I said all of this as casual as possible.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to continue?"

"Oh, well Kailey—I mean Keena—got hit by a spell and she knocked into me. Professor, I thought when you're in a Pensieve you couldn't touch people or objects?"

"On normal circumstances, you are correct, Mr. Potter, but this is not normal. If I had to guess I would say because neither of you were in your respective times when you collided, you were knocked out of your own time," he pondered on what he said for a moment. "This is, of course, an assumption," he added as an afterthought, lightly stroking his beard, a habit he had noticeably taken up when his beard had been turned into tinsel.

"Can we get him back?" I asked.

"Of course, but it'll have to wait until I can figure out how," he said.

"Eh?"

"With magic, with very few exceptions, there is always a way to reverse what has been done. Now, until I can manage a way to get Mr. Potter back to his own time, I will be depending on you, Keena, to keep him out of trouble. Oh, and Harry, don't speak of what you know to anyone, we are coming to dangerous times here. I'm sure that it is nothing for you to worry about," he said, smiling.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, not sounding convinced at all.

"Very well, just tell James and the other two that Harry is to be considered a cousin. A distant cousin. I don't think there should be any problems. Good day to you both and good luck,"

We left Dumbledore's office to find an empty hallway. Harry was about to head to the Common Room when I stopped him.

"I didn't save them, did I?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. "Any of them?"

"It's Voldemort," Harry said, pulling me into a tight hug. "What could you possibly do?"

"Do you know…I mean—was I even there?"

"I don't know if you were there when it happened, but I know you were there when Hagrid came to get me," he said. "I don't remember when you told me that, though, and it seemed like a touchy subject,"

"Seemed like?" I asked, grinning a little.

"Alright, it is," he said in agreement. "Kailey—er—Keena, do I have to see Wormtail?"

"Unfortunately," I said as we began to walk again.

"Great," he said in icy sarcasm.

"Well, not being allowed to change the past sucks,"

"Technically it's not the past, it's the future,"

"What?"

"Right now, you and I are in the past, but everyone else around here is in their present. Tomorrow is their future, not their past,"

"What are you suggesting here, Harry?" I asked, afraid of the answer I was going to get.

"Maybe there is still time,"

"Harry, you're from after I left, meaning you're from after I got back to my normal time. You're past has already happened. If I was going to change anything, you wouldn't remember it,"

"So you won't even try?"

"Of course I'm going to try, how could I not? This may sound a little strange, but you're dad is like a brother to me. And Lily is a great friend,"

"Not a sister?"

"In my experience, sisters fight more than brother-sister relationships. Besides, if you haven't gathered it yet, you're mom isn't big on the pranking the Marauders do,"

"I was going to ask about that," Harry admitted. "Does she hate him?"

"No, just finds him incredibly irresponsible and annoying and big-headed,"

"But she doesn't hate him?"

"She wouldn't admit that if you asked her, but on more than one occasion people have hinted that they argue like an old married couple,"

"Talking about James and Lily?" we both jumped as the Fat Lady stared down at us.

"Oh, yes," I said.

"They will be the sweetest couple once she loosens up and he calms down," the Fat Lady agreed. "Who is the guest?" she added, nodding to Harry.

"This is Harry, a cousin of James'," I said, holding true to Dumbledore's cover-up.

"Alright, head on in," she said.

"Wait, don't you need the password?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, it's not as if I don't know that that is Keena," the Fat Lady laughed.

He looked at me questioningly.

"The passwords are mostly for the younger years at this school," I said. "It might be different where you're from," I added.

He nodded and we went inside.

"Hey Keena, are you alright?" Nickie yelled from the other side of the room. She was sitting on Orion's lap and Lexi was talking to Amanda and Lily who were on the couches next to them.

"Yeah, it was just a false alarm," I said. "Where are the guys?"

"I don't know," Nickie shrugged.

"They mentioned going to find Malfoy—Snape is in the Hospital Wing. I guess they figured they might as well be fair to the both of them," Lily informed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, because they are so courteous," I said.

"Oh, look, a new boy," Lexi said, flirtatiously. "What is new boy's name?"

"Uh—Harry," said Harry, looking at Lexi twirling her bright blonde hair in her fingers.

"You look familiar," Amanda said, looking over at him with a curious expression.

"Looks like a Potter," Lily said, in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Harry asked, sounding amused.

"Only if you know James Potter, but I'm sure you aren't into the kind of stuff he is. Like over obsessing about Quidditch,"

"Hey!" Lily was shouted at by Nickie, Lexi, Orion and Harry.

"Apparently I'm mistaken," she said, laughing slightly on the expressions that everyone was giving her. "But seriously, watch yourself; you have no idea what kind of trouble those guys get themselves into,"

"C'mon, Lily, we aren't that bad," I said.

Lily just shrugged it off and turned back to Amanda. Lexi was still eyeing Harry, but was listening to the other two.

"Do you want to go find them?" I asked, turning to Harry.

"Do you know where they'll be?"

"By now? Probably near the Hospital Wing if not in it," I said. "They won't be seriously hurt," I added, seeing the shocked look on Harry's face.

* * *

"See? I told you they'd be around here somewhere," I said as we entered the Hospital Wing. 

James and Sirius were both lying in their reserved beds, arguing with Pomfrey about spending the night. James had a large lump growing on his head and Sirius had received a black eye. Two more beds further down the ward had closed curtains. They were most likely occupied by Malfoy and Snape.

"We aren't seriously hurt! We don't have to stay!" Sirius was saying as we walked over to their beds.

"Complain all you like, Mr. Black, but it's not your safety I'm concerned with,"

"Poppy, you know us better than that!" James said in outrage. "We only get the people who got us first!"

"I've already told you, she is going to be fine,"

"That may be, but we can't risk them thinking that they can get away with this sort of thing. It's not moral to hit a defenseless girl," James said, raising his nose to the air.

"Prongs, is right, Madame. My wand wasn't even out and Healer Lasik said to be careful," I said, playing the role I had so many times before.

"Yeah, you were right there when he said that," Sirius added.

"Well, just don't go getting yourselves into any more trouble; it is, after all, near the end of the school-year,"

"So they can leave?" Remus asked.

Pomfrey sighed heavily and nodded before heading down to where the other two beds were. The five of us turned and left quickly.

"Hey, where's Wormtail?" I asked. Looking around, Peter wasn't present once more.

"He was in one of the beds,"

"Why?"

"He got in the way again," Remus said, shaking his head. "So, Harry was it? How long are you stuck with us for?"

"Dumbledore was kind of vague, he didn't mention whether he even knew how to get me back to my own time,"

"Hey, Harry, who is your mom?" James asked suddenly.

"Nice try, Prongs, but we're not allowed to speak a word,"

"I believe I was talking to Harry,"

"You'll know soon enough," answered Harry, grinning when James swore.

"Okay, can we interrogate Harry later? We've got planning to do," said Sirius, sounding impatient.

"What planning?" Harry asked.

"Why, our End-of-the-Year Prank of course! Also known as EYP, which is not a drug," Sirius said, proudly.

"What do drugs have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"They don't," I said, shaking my head at Sirius.

* * *

**So, I ended your wait, now you can help me. I need more prank ideas…again…(sad face). So review and gimme some please! Okay, till the next one! (numbah 26!)**

**:-D**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six: Conversation

**I'm once more admitting to the fact that I have no originality and that it all goes to JK who is my hero! **

**Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers who gave me ideas! They will be used! But in the meantime, here's a very short chapter!**

* * *

"So Harry, you remember the plan?" Sirius asked. 

"Of course," said Harry, grinning widely. We were in the boys' dorm so that we wouldn't be interrupted…although it was the dead of night and everyone was in bed anyway. James had always demanded that we be as 'secretive' as possible.

The final week of school had been full of planning. We had had to learn many new spells and wand movements in order to pull off what we were planning to do. Tonight was the second to last night in the castle and we had to pull off the prank in the morning. As always, the spells were to last a full twenty-four hours, so that parents would be allowed to see their lovely children arrive home after some serious pranking.

"How come he already gets to have a big role?" Peter asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because, Wormtail, he has never blown a feather up trying to make it levitate," said James, also sounding annoyed.

"You can't prove that," Peter muttered.

It was easy to see that he didn't like Harry too much because of the way James had been treating him. Instead of Peter sitting next to James in the Great Hall, it was Harry. Instead of Peter being the first to laugh when James said something funny, it was Harry. And so on. I was pretty amused by Peter's jealousy, if truth be told. He had acted pretty much the same way when Sirius and I had started going out.

Dumbledore had told us three days ago that Harry would have to spend part of the summer at James' house. Harry and James' faces had both lit up and they had high-fived when Dumbledore had told them.

"Are you done complaining?" I asked, aggravated.

He didn't say anything, but that was fine with me.

"Okay, so Prongs, you and Harry are going to be staking out the Hawk's Nest and Big Daddy. Moony and Wormtail are covering The Push-Overs and The Smart-Asses. Blacktip and I have The Gits and The Brave Hearts covered. Everyone got it?"

"Just one question," Remus said. "When did we decide on code names for the Houses?"

"Just now,"

"Okay,"

"Alright, we'll meet back here at one. Let's move out!" Sirius commanded as if we were soldiers preparing for battle.

* * *

"That had to be the longest one we've ever done," I said, flopping down onto Sirius' bed. 

"It's gonna be a big one. It had to be long!" Sirius laughed.

"Still," I muttered.

The door opened and Remus and Peter tiptoed in.

"I thought for sure we'd be the first ones back," Peter said.

"We would have been, if you hadn't wanted to stop in the kitchens first," Remus reminded him.

"Oh, right,"

"Pigging out on the job, Wormtail?"

"No," Peter said defensively. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a little," he muttered, looking at his feet guiltily.

"Where are Harry and James?" Remus asked, looking around.

"They're not back yet,"

"I hope Big Daddy didn't catch them," Sirius said.

"I'll bet it's Harry's fault if he did," Peter muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Peter wheeled around to find himself face to face with Harry and James.

"What was that, Wormtail?" James asked again.

"Nothing,"

"Y'know, you've been in a real shitty mood since Harry got here. Why is that?"

"He's not one of us, James," Peter said, shaking his head.

I snorted.

"He's not! He popped out of nowhere! You didn't even know he was coming did you?"

"As if it's any of your business," Harry spat, beginning to fume at once.

"You see? He's rude and impulsive!"

"I think it's you who's being rude here," I said before Harry could open his mouth. "You've got no right to judge him,"

"And who's going to listen to you?" he challenged. "You're just as weird as he is! Neither of you look anyone in the eye when you talk and neither of you ever answer any questions! You're not normal and I don't know why we let you guys hang out with us!"

"All this coming from the boy who fell in the lake and argued with the Sorting Hat to the point that it yelled at him," I said, my temper rising. "I think the hat wanted you for Slytherin but you said, no, I'm too scared,"

"At least I was sorted! For all we know, he'd be a Slytherin,"

"Never," Harry stated, scathingly. "I would never join those blood-thirsty gits if my life depended on it,"

"What have they ever done to you?" Peter asked, pushing Harry too far.

"Everything," Harry was now full-out glaring at Peter. "They have done everything imaginable to me. They've locked up my friends, killed people that I love and even some of the 'good' ones have betrayed me. If you think I'd ever be one of them, you're sorely mistaken,"

The whole room was quietly staring at Harry in stunned silence. Harry stood, glaring at Peter a moment longer before he walked out of the dorm, shutting the door with a tight snap behind him.

"Nice one, Pettigrew," I said.

I walked over to the door and had my hand on the handle for a moment, before I changed my mind. I turned around and stood in front of Peter, face to face.

"You ass," I stated before raising my hand and slapping him so hard that I heard him crash to the floor behind me as I walked out in search of the fuming Harry.

* * *

**Hehe…I've wanted an excuse for Peter to get slapped for so long! I don't know why…but it felt like a fun thing to write! Anyway, thanks once again to those of you who reviewed me with ideas! Credit will be given as soon as I can come up with a chapter to fit the pranks! Until 27!**

**:-D**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven: The Prank without Worms

**Okay, I'm going to Disclaim now (I bow once more to JK, she rocks!) as well as give credit to all of the following: **

**Blondie 24-7, LadyoftheDrow, and misstressofmischief. **

**Thanks you guys so much!!! Now, everyone enjoy and review!!!**

* * *

I found Harry in the Owlery at two in the morning. He was sitting on the floor, glaring at the ground.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't've risen to his bait," Harry said as I sat down next to him. "After all, that's what everyone else has been saying to me,"

I shrugged. "It's alright, I pulled a Hermione,"

Harry looked up, a smile hinting on his face. "You slapped him?"

"Yep, and I might have to go and disinfect my hand," he smiled again, though it faded quickly. "Are you all right?" stupid question, yes, but it never hurts to ask.

"I don't know," he said, frowning. "I mean, it's great being here instead of in our own time. Well, my own time. It's nice that no one's been staring at me as if I'm insane and stuff like that I guess. Not to mention I actually get to see them while they're happy," his voice trailed off.

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"I just get so mad!" he said suddenly. "Everyone has been treating me as if I'm either insane or some stupid kid that can't keep himself out of trouble! And then there's Umbridge! Though, I guess you already know what a pain she is," he subconsciously rubbed the back of his right hand.

"Let me see," I said, reaching out and taking a hold of his hand. I thought for a moment before it hit me. "That isn't a legal quill. They were banned from detention halls before Dumbledore was headmaster. It was on the O.W.L. in the DADA section," I added when Harry gave me a surprised look.

"You never mentioned that before," he said, obviously trying to stay within temper.

"That's because I'm not Hermione nor Remus and I don't remember anything after I've taken the test,"

"No way, someone's got a memory like Moony?" Harry and I looked up to see James nervously walking towards us, the invisibility cloak in his hands. "Um…I just was wondering if you were okay, Harry,"

"I'll be fine," Harry replied, lying through his teeth.

"Keena d'you think Harry and I could talk?"

"Oh, sure," I said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait, take the cloak," James said.

"What will you two use?"

"I've got mine," Harry said, pulling out the cloak belonging to his time.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in the daylight,"

I pulled the cloak over my head and made my way back to Gryffindor Tower.

I arrived in the Common Room to find Remus and Sirius sitting in front of the fire, whispering about something. I didn't take the cloak off, just because I wanted to be nosy.

"…I had no idea she could hit like that!" Sirius was saying excitedly.

"Yeah, but it's probably a good thing she didn't full on punch him," Remus agreed. "Pomfrey said he'll be in the Hospital all day tomorrow. Apparently he has to recover partially from shock,"

I had to work very hard to keep my laughter silent.

"What d'you think Harry meant by all of that betrayal stuff?"

"Somebody betrayed him, obviously,"

"Yeah, but why take it out on Wormtail?"

"Well, Harry and Keena don't exactly trust him, right? Maybe they've got a good reason,"

"Moony, that's ridiculous," Sirius said, loosing all the amusement from his voice. "Wormtail is just as loyal as you or I,"

"But those two are both from the future. Maybe they know something we don't,"

"There's a Hell of a lot that they know and we don't," Sirius said fairly.

They continued talking like this for about five minutes. I decided to just leave them to muse on their own and I went to bed. I just wasn't up to dealing with two of them at once at the moment. At least not by myself.

* * *

I got up early the next morning to avoid being questioned by the girls. It was, after all, a big day. 

I entered the Common Room at six thirty to find the boys minus Peter already present.

"We thought you might wake up early to get away from them," Remus explained to answer my questioning look. "Besides, it all goes down in one hour," he added, unnaturally evilly.

"See, Moony? Wasn't that fun to say?" Sirius asked, punching him in the shoulder.

"I feel like one of you," Remus said, his eyes wide in his mock confusion.

"You are one of us," James reminded him. "Only with bigger brains,"

"Good thing," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Are you trying to say something here?"

"Well considering what we're about to pull off…"

"Okay, fine so he's the only one with brains!" Sirius said, clearly trying to show that he was offended.

"But without the two of us, and our striking good looks,"

"And our charm,"

"We would've had hundreds more detentions,"

"Oh, so I've done nothing?"

"Oh, right. And Keena being blind for four years helped us too,"

"People are so prejudiced, they thought that just because she was blind she couldn't perform complicated spells so that when we said we didn't do it, we really didn't," James said shaking his head.

"You mean that you used people's pity to get out of stuff?"

"More or less," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Now, let's get to the Great Hall,"

"We should probably take the long way round," Remus said. "Just to make sure that everything is in order and that no one is suspicious of eating anything,"

We walked around the castle for half an hour waiting for seven o'clock to roll around. Unfortunately this gave the perfect opportunity for questioning on Harry's and my behavior the previous night.

"So, what was with you two last night?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, keeping my eyes forward.

"Um, I don't know if you've noticed, but Wormtail isn't with us at the moment,"

"Oh?"

"You sent him to the Hospital Wing,"

"Oops,"

"What a shame," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Look, Harry, if there's something wrong, just let us know," said Remus.

Harry was quiet for a moment. He and I exchanged glances. I knew he must have been thinking along the same lines as I was. _What exactly can we tell them…?_

"You guys ever heard of Lord Voldemort?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't he the one that's trying to recruit purebloods?" Sirius asked. "My parents were talking about how there was finally someone who was going to do something about the muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods," he explained.

"Hypocrite," Harry muttered.

"I am not!"

"Not you, Voldemort," Harry explained. "He's half-blood,"

"How do you know that?" asked Remus.

"He's from the future remember?" James said after making sure that there was no one around us.

"Well, I hardly expect that sort of thing to be common knowledge,"

"That's because it isn't," Harry said. "In fact, I think it's mostly just the Order, Dumbledore, and a few of my friends who know,"

"What's the Order?"

"A group of wizards that formed—will form—when Voldemort's power grows," I explained, throwing caution to the winds.

"That's ridiculous," Sirius laughed. "There aren't enough purebloods for a lunatic like that to get anywhere,"

"And besides, what does any of this have to do with Wormtail?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but we had arrived at the Great Hall.

The five of us entered and everyone went quiet. All eyes followed us as we walked purposefully to our seats at the table. We sat down, but the talking did not resume.

"Is it always like this?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, and if we do a good enough job, we get applause and three weeks of detention," Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Last year was horrible," James added.

"Yeah, not even one nights worth of detention. Not even from Filch,"

"Well, we weren't exactly focused on pranking at the time, were we?" Remus said in our defense.

"Oh yeah! We were all too excited about Keena getting to see again to do a proper prank,"

"It was dreadful," James said, turning to Harry. "All we did was turn Snivvy's hair hot pink, his face was priceless though,"

"What do you guys have against him, anyway?" Harry asked.

"They're just really good at holding grudges," Remus explained. "In first year, Keena was partnered with Snape in potions because she couldn't see. After class one day he led her down several corridors and beat her up while the rest of us had to clean the classroom. We had no idea what was going on,"

"That explains a lot," Harry said, looking over to the Slytherin table, where they were all glaring at us. The food on all the tables remained untouched.

"Stupid gits think we poisoned their food," James muttered. "We haven't _really_ done that for two years,"

The five of us began eating our breakfast, waiting for seven thirty to roll around. The mood finally began to lighten about five minutes until our spell was going to take effect.

"As we all know, our notorious prankers always pull the prank off at seven thirty on the dot. Considering that the potions we are often subject to take at least ten minutes to take full effect, it is probably safe for everyone to eat their breakfast now," Dumbledore said hoping to get people to get over their fears of being pranked.

* * *

…Five minutes later…

* * *

As always it was the girls who shrieked first as they began to notice a change in their appearances. The Ravenclaws' skin and robes turned blue and their hair went bronze. The Hufflepuffs' skin and robes turned black with yellow hair. The Gryffindors' turned red with gold hair and the Slytherins' went green with silver hair. 

As they had after every other prank, everyone began to turn towards the only normal colored people left in the room. But we threw them into shock once more as Professor Rosa let out her own shriek.

People turned to stare as the staff members began to change into random colors of the rainbow. Those who turned blue ended up with orange hair, red became green hair, and purple got yellow hair and vice versa.

Finally, we all turned to Dumbledore. We had figured since he was so special, he should be specially pranked as well. He began slowly flashing random colors from hot pink and down the rainbow to deep purple and back. He looked ridiculous, but he merely shook his head and chuckled.

"I should've known you lot wouldn't do the same prank twice,"

Just when everyone was about to laugh, the Slytherins all stood up at once. Snape and Malfoy climbed to the top of the table as though they had an announcement they were going to make. All at once, they (all of the Slytherins) broke into the chicken dance. They danced silently for three seconds before they (being Snape and Malfoy) broke out in song:

"_I like big butts and I can not lie  
you other brothers can't deny  
that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
and a round thing in your face  
you get sprung!"_

At the finish, Malfoy turned around and stuck his ass out and Snape smacked it so hard it echoed out through the hall over everyone's laughter.

* * *

_**I think that's enough for this chapter! Once, again, thanks to those of you I mentioned earlier! Those were awesome ideas! Until the 28**__**th**_

_**Oh and Big Butts is by Sir Mix-A-Lot! (Not mine!) **_

_**:-D **_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Rescue Mission

**Disclaiming!!!**

**_okay, here's chapter 28! Please enjoy! and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Two weeks of summer had gone by and Harry and James were nearly inseparable. I was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore would ever be able to convince Harry to go back home, even if he did find a way. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were ecstatic to see Harry come off of the train with James. Mrs. Potter (being her emotional self) had cried and thrown her arms around Harry's neck earning several stares from passer-by. 

As happy as I was for them, I knew it would become a problem. For the meantime, however, I was more concerned with Sirius.

"James, he hasn't even stormed in complaining about his family yet," I said, worriedly one morning, bursting into James' room.

"Wazzgoin' on?" James asked groggily.

"For God's sake, it's nearly ten o'clock!" I burst out angrily.

"Ten?" James asked, sounding annoyed.

"Prongs, you need a lock on your door," Harry muttered, pulling a pillow over his head. He had been sleeping on the cot that Sirius normally used while staying at the Potter's house.

"Mum won't let me," James muttered.

"That's all very nice, but I'm still worried over here!"

"About what?"

"Sirius! He hasn't written to us all summer!"

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably burst in here around noon,"

"But what if he's not?" I insisted.

"Why don't we just go see him?" Harry suggested.

"We can't," James said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm a blood traitor and Keena is a muggle-born so his house won't let us floo in," James explained. "And I don't know where he lives, so we can't exactly walk,"

"I know where he lives," Harry said suddenly.

"You do?" James asked.

"Yeah, he lives at 12 Grimmauld Place in London,"

"Maybe we should go get him," I suggested. "There is no way he could put up with his family for this long,"

"Who are you three talking about?" Mrs. Potter asked coming into the room carrying a laundry basket. She never let the house elves handle clothes in any manner.

"We're worried about Sirius,"

"Still no word from him?"

"No,"

"Well, things are becoming a little more dangerous. I don't want you three doing anything that would cause trouble. Sirius will write soon enough, don't worry,"

"What d'you mean by dangerous?" James asked. "Is that why dad has been coming home late lately?"

"There's just been a spot of trouble, but the ministry has it under control,"

"Is it about Voldemort?" Harry asked. Mrs. Potter twitched slightly.

"How do you know that name, dear? Oh, never mind, I'm sure it's all in the History books where you're from. No it's not him. It's just uh—well the pureblooded mania is beginning to take a rather nasty turn. But it's nothing to worry about, they won't get far,"

"Mrs. Potter, d'you think that we could maybe try and get Sirius to come stay with us? He hasn't written back and I think his family is the cause,"

"Keena, we can't just barge in if it's his family's wishes for him to stay with them,"

"But--"

"Enough. Now, I'm going to be out today with Selina. She and Remus should be here in about five minutes. Why don't you all get yourselves ready?"

She left the room without another word.

I looked over at James and Harry, both looking confused and tired. And not to mention extremely funny due to their horrid bed-head.

"I bet she knows something," I said quietly.

Harry and James exchanged a look. The kind of look that Sirius and James had exchanged when they thought that I didn't know that Remus was a werewolf.

"What do you know?"

Silence.

"He wrote to you didn't he?"

More silence.

"Well?"

They exchanged another look that clearly stated that each wanted the other to be the one to tell me whatever was going on.

"Potter, tell me what's going on!" I said, finally losing my cool.

"Okay, he wrote," Harry said turning towards me.

"And he's not really fine," James added.

"We're going to go and get him, right?" I asked.

"Well, if by 'we' you mean Moony, Wormtail, Harry and I, then yes,"

"Why not me?"

"Not to be prejudiced, but we're purebloods,"

"So?"

"Do you want to just read the letter?"

I nodded and James leaned over his bed and pulled a letter out from under it.

He handed it to me and I read it:

**Prongs and Harry,**

**I've had it with this place! Everything is going bloody mad over here! I need your help, and fast! This Voldemort guy is recruiting and one of his 'followers' is coming over here to get either me to join up. I heard my parents talking and my mom was saying how it would be a good way to redeem myself! I've gotta get out of here! My parents are going out tomorrow night and I can take care of Regulus easily, but I can't floo to your place. I can't even get on the Knight Bus! Don't bring Blacktip, if my parents get home or if that guys shows up, I don't know what'll happen. Please help!**

—**Padfoot **

**P.S. I live at The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.**

"I'm going with you," I said, still holding the letter out in front of me.

"No, you're not," James said.

"Yeah, we need a lookout,"

"Let Wormtail be lookout, I know way more spells than he does anyway!"

"Keena, we're flying to get there,"

"You're not going without me,"

"You don't have a broom,"

"Neither does Harry," I said, beginning to gesture. "Besides, would you rather have Wormtail hanging on the back of the extra broom?"

"No, but--"

"And I know that Harry would rather I came than Wormtail," I said, throwing a glare at Harry.

"Not if it's safer for you to be here," Harry said.

I folded my arms and gave Harry a withering look.

"Do you remember first year? You told us we didn't have to follow you, but we did anyway. Now you're telling me I can't follow. That only makes me more determined to go with you. And James, I followed you four around everyday for the last four years of my life, blind. What makes you think you can possibly stop me now that I can see?"

"You're afraid of heights," James said simply.

"What?" Harry asked looking at James confused.

"Isn't she?" James asked, now looking confused as well.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know she won't play Quidditch, but she can fly. Well enough to be a distraction anyway,"

"Distraction for what?" I asked, now interested myself. "I hate heights,"

"Never mind," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Point is you're still not—put your wand down,"

"Let me come,"

"Wand first,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes I can come?"

"No! You're wand!"

"I know it's a very nice wand but I can do not so very nice things with it, and you know how I like to get my way, James,"

"Fine! You can come!"

"Thank you,"

"But we're still flying,"

"I'll get over that,"

"Get over what?"

The three of us turned around to see Remus standing in the doorway, looking slightly amused.

"Blacktip, isn't it a bit early for you to be hexing Prongs?"

"Never too early to give him a full manicure and pedicure,"

Harry sniggered.

Remus spotted the letter in my hands and immediately shook his head. "Keena, you can't come, Sirius' house won't let you enter,"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's Moony, that's how. Wand down! Hey!"

A pink puff shot out of my wand in James' direction.

"Fix them!"

"No, no, hot pink is definitely more your color,"

* * *

"I still can't believe I let you come," James muttered as we snuck out to the broom shed that night. 

Harry, James, Remus and I were all hidden under James' invisibility cloak. We would use Harry's cloak to cover Sirius, because we weren't entirely sure we could fit five of us without someone's ankles showing. It wasn't normally a problem; Peter would just transform and sit on someone's shoulder under the cloak while we were at the school.

"It's a good thing my dad isn't home yet," James added. "That potion we gave the house elves won't work for another ten minutes,"

We had given both of my house elves as well as James' two house elves polyjuice potion from the emergency store. Because they were smaller, it gave us about four extra hours than normal.

We made it to the broom shed and took out the three brooms. One was James' broom the other two were most often used by Remus and Peter. I never used them, so the Potters had never gotten me one, not that I was complaining. Sirius had his own broom.

"So, who am I riding with?" I asked.

"I'll take her," Harry volunteered.

"Okay, but no dives," I said sternly.

"But dives are fun," Harry teased.

We mounted our brooms (I sat in front of Harry because James had mentioned I was prone to sliding off) and we took off. It was a cold, wet night and the fog was giving me an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Or it could have been the strange sensation I was feeling. I wasn't as nervous about flying as I usually was, and I even surprised myself a little. _It's because you're worried about him…who knows, maybe you will get over your fear…_

We landed in the back of an alley somewhere in London about an hour later.

"_Decresco!" _we muttered, shrinking the brooms to pocket size.

We threw on the invisibility cloak once more and walked out of the alley. The road was only lit by one street lamp that was placed at the corner of the road. The sign read Grimmauld Place.

We walked down the road a little before we stopped in between numbers eleven and thirteen. We watched for a moment as a house began to materialize out of thin air between the two.

"Can everyone see the house?" James asked.

"We all read the letter, didn't we?" Remus whispered back.

"Let's go inside,"

We walked forward and were about to open the door when it burst open. Luckily it opened to the inside. We rushed off of the steps as a woman with a pinched face and dark hair tied in a tighter bun than McGonagall's walked out with a man whose hair was slicked back and had strips of silver-gray that shown prominently against the black.

"AND DO NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BLOOD-TRAITOR!" The woman shouted behind her before slamming the door shut. "Where did we go wrong? Regulus is a proper Slytherin and we raised them the very same way!"

The man simply shook his head. The walked down the steps and turned a corner where we watched as they apparated away.

"Think it's safe now?" I whispered.

James nodded and, with our wands out, we went back up the stairs.

Carefully, James reached out and slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open gently. We shuffled into a long, lantern lit hallway. Along the walls were whispering portraits.

"Disgrace, shameful, unworthy…" was the buzz going around the hall.

Unconsciously, I grabbed someone's arm as I gazed up to see several heads belonging to deceased house elves.

"It's alright, they're just house elves," Remus, owner of said arm, whispered.

I nodded as we continued to look around. Not much else was in the hall.

"Where d'you think he is?" James asked, still in a whisper.

"Harry, d'you know where his bedroom was—uh—is?"

"I think so," Harry answered.

We followed Harry down the hall and up a flight of crooked stairs. There was a door on our left that was hanging slightly open. We looked inside to see two beds each on opposite walls with two dressers in between them. At the end of each bed was what was unmistakably a Hogwarts trunk. One was labeled S.B. the other R.B.

We pushed the door open a little more to try and squeeze inside, but we found ourselves staring at a two-foot tall house elf.

"Kreacher," Harry whispered in disgust.

"Mistress tells Kreacher to watch the young Master Black and Kreacher does as Mistress says…," he was muttering.

"Kreacher, would you shut up?" we nearly jumped as we turned to find Regulus heading strait for us.

With no alternative, we rushed inside trying to keep as quiet as possible as Regulus pushed the door wide open.

"Besides, why can't I go down there? Sirius isn't going to join up; his girlfriend is a mudblood,"

"Master should not say such things, Kreacher thinks…"

"Well, you're not supposed to think are you?"

"Kreacher is sorry, young Master Black,"

Regulus walked over to his bed and flopped down on it before sitting up again.

"Kreacher, didn't Sirius unpack his trunk?"

"Yes, young Master, Master Black did unpack, why young Master is asking, Kreacher wonders…"

"Because the stupid git's stuff is back in its trunk. Well, mother won't be too happy if he runs off again will she? I'd better go find him," Regulus walked out of the room, and we began to follow in hot pursuit.

Regulus led us down the flight of stairs we had come up and down the hall farther and we took a turn and ended up in a large library.

"Oi! Sirius!" Regulus shouted.

"What is it you moron?" we heard Sirius shout back.

"Where are you?"

"Over here,"

Regulus walked along a few shelves before hurrying down one of them. We followed in suit. We found Sirius leaning against a wall, a book propped open in his lap. _Wait…a book…? This can't be right…we're not rescuing Moony…_

"Sirius, you can't leave, mum'll have you disowned,"

"She can't disown me, only muggles do that. Where did you even hear that word?"

"I heard it at school,"

"Better not use 'muggle-talk' in front of the wicked witch,"

"Sirius, seriously, you can't leave,"

"Reg, I'm not gonna live by their stupid rules. I'm not staying,"

"But you can't leave. What if that guy comes! I've heard they're all very temper mental,"

"What an ugly rumor to spread," said an oily voice. Everyone turned to see a tall man dressed in all black with a silver mask covering his face.

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the Dark Lord's servants, that is all you need know," he said. "I am here, as you know, to collect your allegiance. You do not have to decide tonight. The Dark Lord does not want minors. You have one year to prove yourself and your loyalties. Do not be ridiculous, boy, put your wand away," Sirius had taken out his wand and was getting ready to fight.

"Get out," Sirius spat.

"Do not be foolish," the death eater had now taken out his own wand. "You cannot beat me," Suddenly he sent out a jet of blue light. Sirius dodged it and one of the bookshelves toppled over.

"Leave him alone!" James shouted, running out from under the invisibility cloak. "He's not one of you!"

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? Two underage wizards against one of the Dark Lord's faithfuls?"

"You need to work on your counting skills," said Remus, taking the cloak off of the rest of us.

"I'm so sorry, but you are all still powerless against me. Being underage and all,"

"Oh don't worry about us, we're in a wizard's house, therefore the ministry will never know whether or not we actually performed magic. And if you rat us out, you basically screw yourself," I added.

He growled out another spell, this time with purple light aimed at James, who blocked it. He shot spells all around the room only managing to hit bookshelves and walls as we all blocked his spells before firing one of our own. The spells flashed and the room seemed to glow brighter as we tried more furiously to defeat him.

He shot another spell, this one yellow, which hit Regulus. He yelled and fell backward, cradling his arm as if it were on fire.

Without thinking, I grabbed one of the cloaks from either Harry or James' pocket and threw it over Regulus and myself.

"C'mon, we're getting out of this room," I said, heaving him to his feet.

Eyes watering, he nodded and we managed to make our way out of the room without trouble.

"Get Kreacher, he should be able to do something at least,"

"Kreacher here," Regulus said through clenched teeth.

"Kreacher is here, young Master. What is wrong with your arm, young Master?"

"He was hit with a spell. Kreacher, you need to make him better,"

"Kreacher does not take orders from--"

"Bloody Hell, Kreacher! Listen to her! I'm in bleeding pain here!" Regulus shouted losing his temper.

"Kreacher will do as young Master commands," he bowed low to me. "Apologies m-m-miss," he said it as if it were poison.

"I've commanded you, but you've yet to do as I've said. Now get him out of here!"

Kreacher nodded and took a hold of Regulus' arm and with a loud crack the two of them disappeared.

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind me and I raced back into the room.

I came in to find the death eater unconscious on the floor and all of the boys with their wands out, pointing at him.

"Which of you did it?" I asked, taking the cloak off of me.

"I think we all did," Remus muttered, staring at the lifeless form that was now growing tentacles and orange boils all across his hands.

"Who is he?" James asked.

Harry walked over to him and removed his mask.

We were greeted with a pale, familiarly pointed face with white blonde hair.

"It's a Malfoy," I stated, my head turning to look at the face properly.

"That's Lucius Malfoy's uncle," Sirius informed with a grim expression on his face. "Can't remember his name though. We should get out of here. Where's Regulus?"

"Kreacher is gonna take care of him,"

"Good, then he won't be able to stop me,"

We hurried out of the library and Sirius locked the door behind us. We rushed back to the bedroom and hastily shrank all of Sirius' belongings to pocket size before draping the cloaks over everyone once more. Harry, James and Remus were under one cloak, Sirius and I under the other. We walked out the door and Sirius didn't look back as we turned the corner entering the alley.

We took off the cloaks in the alley and took out the brooms.

"_Augesco," _the brooms returned to normal size and we mounted, this time I went with Sirius.

Another hour went by before we landed in the woods just behind Potter Mansion. We returned the brooms to the broom shed and were just about to put the cloaks on again when a nearly hysterical voice spoke from behind us.

"WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN? I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE, WORRIED SICK!" we turned guiltily to face Mrs. Potter's red, tear-stained face. "DID I NOT TELL YOU HOW DANGEROUS THINGS ARE NOW? NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME JAMES AND HARRY POTTER, KEENA MCINTOSH, REMUS LUPIN? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

We mumbled a nervous 'yes' our eyes glued to the ground. _…how did we get caught…? Oh well…point is we did…_

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER! LUCKY FOR YOU, HE'S NOT HOME YET!"

"Mum, please don't tell dad! We had a good reason!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT?"

"Sirius' parents were trying to make him do stuff he didn't want to do!"

"It's true, Mrs. P., they were practically holding me captive! I wasn't even allowed to write!"

Mrs. Potter didn't say anything; she just shook her head and pointed at the house. We all trooped inside gloomily staring at the ground as we walked. She slammed the door behind us and locked it. Then she turned around to face us.

"Living room," she ordered. We obeyed and sat down on the couches, sitting strait backed, and sinking slightly into the cushions.

"Mrs. Potter, please don't make me leave! I never want to go back to that house again!"

"You don't have to leave, dear. You're more than welcome to stay,"

"Forever?"

"Yes,"

Sirius jumped off the couch and tackled Mrs. Potter in a bear hug.

"You've got no idea what this means, Mrs. P.!"

"It's alright, now please sit down,"

Sirius sat back down and was a little more relaxed than the rest of us.

"Mum, are you going to tell us why you're so mad?" James asked.

"Well, there is this man. He is calling himself 'Lord Voldemort' and he thinks himself superior to others. I don't know why, but he is gathering followers faster than you can say 'snitch'. They are calling themselves 'Death Eaters' and they are very dangerous people. They have been forming this group for a couple years now, but they are beginning to take more action than they have before,"

"Has anyone been killed?" Remus asked.

"No, but a few nights ago a group of muggle supporters were attacked and they are now in St. Mungo's and your father says they might be there for awhile. Dumbledore suspects that this is just the beginning. The ministry is refusing to take the proper cautionary steps, so Dumbledore is forming his own group called the Order of the Phoenix,"

"Keena, didn't you mention something about that before we left school?" James interrupted.

"Might've," I replied shrugging. In all honesty I couldn't remember. "Is that why it's taking Dumbledore so long to send Harry home?"

"Yes,"

"Maybe we could help them," Harry suggested, turning to face me. "We know so much already. Maybe…maybe we could help stop some of it,"

"Could we talk to Dumbledore?" I asked, turning back to face Mrs. Potter.

"I'll tell Nathaniel that you two think you could help us out somehow when he gets home. In the meantime, you're all grounded, Remus I don't care if you're not my son, you're grounded too. Now off to bed with all of you,"

"Mum, technically, Harry is my son, so what I say goes," James said slyly.

"And I say if you don't ground him, you're grounded three times as long as everyone else,"

"Harry, you're grounded," James said automatically.

* * *

_**That's the end of this one! Hopefully I'll update before the seventh book comes out! If I don't, however, Blondie, you're not allowed to touch an ax or chainsaw! Until 29!**_

_**:-D**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine: The Beginning of the End

**I disclaim!**

**Before I say anything else I want to say this: If you have not read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows you should be ashamed of yourself! Now go to the nearest bookstore and purchase the 7th and final instalment of the Harry Potter series! If you're still reading this and haven't read the book you're wasting time! **

**_Alright, for those of you who have read the 7th book, here's chapter 29! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!_**

* * *

It was strange to be back at Hogwarts in the middle of summer vacation, but the castle was anything but deserted. People were running all over the place, rushing to try and find as many Death Eaters as they could in as little time possible. Many of them looked like Aurors, but some of them just looked determined. 

Mr. Potter was leading Harry and me to Dumbledore's office. According to Mr. Potter, however, Harry and I were to wait there for Dumbledore who was off doing something top secret.

"Here we are," said Mr. Potter once he had given the gargoyle the password. "Good luck, you two,"

"You're not coming with us?"

"No, I've got more work to do. There was another attack this morning and I've got to go and sort it all out,"

"So we'll see you at dinner then, right?"

"Probably not,"

I nodded. He hadn't been home for more than the five minutes it took him to get Harry and me for a full day now.

"I'll see you two later," he said before hurrying down a corridor.

"C'mon," Harry said and we went up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"Hmm…well if it's not the little weasels who stole my great-great-grandson from his bedroom,"

I looked up in surprise to see one of the portraits staring down at me.

"Phineas, if you're going to side with that horrid granddaughter of yours, you might as well stay in that other picture!" snapped a short, rather plump witch dressed in deep maroon.

"Dumbledore's got enough on his plate without one of his 'advisors' telling him that there's nothing wrong," added a very old looking wizard with a pointy beard that no where near rivaled Dumbledore's.

"Just ignore them," Harry muttered, turning me away from the pictures.

We went over and sat in front of Dumbledore's desk trying to not hear the argument that was now taking place on the wall behind us.

"What exactly can we tell him?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, Miss McIntosh, I will be very specific with my questions. You do not need to over explain," we turned around to see Dumbledore lightly stepping out of the fireplace. "Normally I would use the door, but I decided to floo here strait from the ministry," he explained.

He walked around his desk and sat down in his high-backed chair.

"Hmm…I wonder who this 'Dark Lord' is exactly. I have a hunch, but I'd rather be certain,"

"Tom Riddle," Harry said automatically.

"I thought so," Dumbledore nodded his head gravely. "He was always interested in the Dark Arts as a boy,"

"We know," we said in unison.

"He is very powerful," I added. "Knows a ton of really advanced magic that most wizards wouldn't even dream of using,"

"Such as?"

"Well the Unforgivable Curses as a start," said Harry.

"Which ones does he seem to favor?"

"Well, I couldn't tell you for sure, but the Imperious Curse seems to be a favorite of his," I answered.

"So how could we tell a real supporter from a fake?"

"His real Death Eaters always have a tattoo of the Dark Mark on the underside of their left arm,"

"The 'Dark Mark'?"

"Voldemort's symbol," I explained.

"It's a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth," Harry said, giving detail.

"Charming," Dumbledore replied, his expression grave.

"It's cast into the sky whenever a Death Eater kills someone,"

"But it's not just an army of wizards you'll be fighting," Harry warned.

"Who else should we be worried about?"

"Dementors,"

"Giants,"

"And inferi,"

"Inferi?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"Unfortunately,"

"Where does he get them from?"

I hesitated and glanced at Harry.

"Professor what are inferi?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"They're the equivalent to zombies," I answered, remembering Harry didn't know about them yet. "He…well he kills enough people that…he can make sort of an army," I said uncomfortably.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold and a letter floated down and landed on Dumbledore's desk.

He picked it up and read it, a frown forming on his face as he finished the letter.

"Professor?" I asked carefully. He didn't answer, but sighed and looked up at Harry and me. "Professor?" I asked again.

"I am afraid we are going to have to find another time to discuss this. Our presence is needed at St. Mungo's,"

"Our?" I asked my voice going up as I said it. "As in all three of us?" I tried to clarify as Dumbledore stood and walked to the fireplace, taking from the mantelpiece what must have been a jar of floo powder.

"Harry, why don't you go first?" Dumbledore suggested holding out the jar.

Harry took a small handful and walked into the fireplace before disappearing in the green flames.

"Professor?" I asked again.

"Everything will be explained in a moment," he assured me.

I took the floo powder in my hand and entered the fireplace.

I stepped out, coughing and brushing the ashes from my robes. Dumbledore came out behind me moments later.

"Come," was all he said as he led Harry and me down several corridors and down one flight of stairs. The floor sign read: Spell Damage….fourth floor.

"Spell Damage?" I whispered.

Finally we halted in front of a large ward with several chairs sitting outside of the door. Healers in their green robes were rushing in and out of the door at light speed.

"Out of the way up there!" one shouted, running from behind us, pushing a gurney with a bleeding wizard on it.

I gasped and Harry pulled me out of the way.

"Professor, what is going on?" I asked, completely panicking now.

"Please sit down,"

"No! Tell me what's going on!" I nearly shouted.

"Kailey," Harry whispered, forcing me to sit down next to him. "Let him explain,"

"There was just another attack. I expect we will be joined shortly by Mrs. Potter and the others," he said gravely. "James' father was seriously injured,"

My insides squirmed uncomfortably and my nose felt hot as if I were about to cry. I sat with a fist covering my mouth, holding my stomach so that I wouldn't cry. A few moments later Harry nudged me and pointed to where we ourselves had come from moments ago.

Mrs. Potter, James, and Sirius were all running towards us, Mrs. Potter's face was stained with tears.

They halted in front of us and Mrs. Potter opened her mouth as if to ask something, but all that came out was a sob.

"How is he?" James asked quietly.

Dumbledore merely shook his head. "We have not talked to anyone yet. I believed it was best to wait for the rest of you,"

Sirius sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. James directed Mrs. Potter to sit next to Harry and he and James took turns rubbing her back and trying to console her. Dumbledore simply remained standing and began to pace, stroking his beard as he went.

After what felt like hours, the rush of healers into and out of the ward slowed. More and more families began to make appearances, most of them with tear-stained faces. They, like us, were waiting to hear how their loved ones were doing. Slowly healers began finding families and informing them how their patient was physically and emotionally, and, in extreme cases, psychologically.

Finally a tall, lanky healer with a scrubby gray beard came out to greet us.

"Jaime Potter?" he asked in a concerned voice. Mrs. Potter looked up and nodded, noticeably holding her breath. It seemed for a moment that the world had stopped and everything was moving in slow motion. That was when I realized I too was holding my breath. "Mrs. Potter, I'm Healer McFord. Your husband, like many others, sustained multiple injuries. The most serious of which affected all of his internal organs. We were unable to identify a spell that could have caused these injuries,"

"S-so were you a-able t-to--?" Mrs. Potter stopped speaking abruptly as the healer began shaking his head.

"Mrs. Potter, with those injuries and no counter-jinxes available, we were unable to do anything. I'm terribly sorry for your loss,"

My breath caught in my throat as I watched James and Mrs. Potter sink to the floor in a tight hug, Mrs. Potter sobbing and James in stunned silence. Harry was staring helplessly, looking lost for words. Slowly he turned to face me.

"I didn't know," I whispered, my voice shaking with every word.

Then it was like something exploded inside of me and suddenly I was empty. Just an empty shell with only a pair of eyes, watching. All at once, I doubled over in my chair and began sobbing with no intention of stopping. A pair of hands that had to belong to Sirius pulled me over to him, and I cried even harder into his shoulder.

Over the next few days everything seemed to change. James and Sirius both talked very little and often times spent hours staring into space. Harry seemed unsure as to whether or not he should try consoling either of them.

"The only thing I can think to say right now to them is 'I know how you're feeling' but that would only depress them more, wouldn't it?" Harry said to me two days before Mr. Potter's funeral was planned.

"Probably," I replied. We were sitting outside, a little ways from the broom shed. We had left Sirius, Remus, Peter and James sitting on the couches in the living room. Mrs. Potter was out with Remus' mother, trying to get her mind off of things. "Has Dumbledore figured out how he's going to get you home yet?"

"He said he's almost got it, but he wants me to stay for the—well, you know,"

I nodded. "I'm sorry you've got to leave on this note,"

"Me too,"

"Maybe I should go back too,"

"No, they'll need you over the school year; I'll just be an extra burden,"

"How so?"

"You honestly think I'll be able to stay in the same building as Wormtail without wanting to crush him?"

"Yeah, you're right,"

I looked over at the house. All of the shades were pulled and no windows were open. It was as if the house itself had gone into mourning.

The day of Mr. Potter's funeral arrived. That morning we were all awoken by the houselves. We dressed ourselves in midnight black robes and met in the kitchen, which was over bearing with the smell of flowers from mourners. We had a small, silent breakfast before heading to the front of the house where a long black, ministry car was parked, waiting to take us to wherever the church was.

We arrived in a small town about an hour later. I got out of the car and found myself staring at a long black hearse. It gleamed tauntingly in the summer sun. Behind the car was a large graveyard that looked many sizes too big for the small church. The gate was open to the graveyard and many people I had never even seen before were slowly walking through the open doors, all of them heading in the same general direction.

I spotted Remus and his parents nervously edging along the outskirts of the throng of people. His mother spotted us and she led the other two to where we stood.

"Oh, Jaime," said Mrs. Lupin, throwing her arms around Mrs. Potter's neck, who had once more broken down into tears. Mr. Lupin nodded his hello to everyone, while putting a hand on James' shoulder in a reassuring manner. Remus walked over to stand beside Sirius.

"Have you seen Wormtail yet?" Remus asked quietly.

"We've only just arrived," Sirius answered.

A gust of wind blew through the crowd as if ushering us all to get within the graveyard's boundaries. James linked arms with his mother and led her through the gate, the rest of us following them.

The service was long and it seemed to last for hours. The wind continued to blow harder and it became difficult to hear anyone saying what a good husband, friend, father and auror Mr. Potter had been. I eventually stopped listening to look around, tears still pouring down my face. Every face was either beat red from crying or chalk white with empty eyes. It didn't seem like anyone was listening to what anyone had to say.

Finally my eyes landed on Mr. Potter's gravestone.

_Live life in the moment._

* * *

_**This seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry if I disappointed anybody with my lack of updating and all! Please review! I'll get chapter 30 up ASAP! **_

_**:-D**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Flight

**(sigh) once more I am here to disclaim anything and everything recognized as famous. Woe is me…I own nothing!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

There was a loud crash and I thudded to the floor, once again falling out of my bed. _Yes this is definitely an ominous omen…falling out of bed…again…and they ask me why I won't get on a broom without pressing need…_

"Blacktip, how on earth could you be sleeping?" Sirius asked, leaping onto my bed with Harry and James.

I looked blearily at my watch. "Because it's five a.m. and the midst of summer vacation," I answered angrily.

"It also happens to be the last day Harry gets to stay with us," James reminded me, ruffling Harry's hair (as if it needed it).

"So we're waking up at five?"

"Yes," the three of them stated as if it were common knowledge.

I stood up, glaring at them, before I proceeded to attempt to push each of them off of my bed. Key word here being _attempt_.

"Nope, you are not getting back in bed, that's my job," Sirius said, laughing along with the other two.

"You've been replaced, then," I said, still trying to push them off (and failing miserably). "Why don't you just all go and ride around on your brooms while I sleep away the next few hours?"

"Because we've decided that your time on the ground is over,"

I stopped trying to get onto my bed.

"You've flown brilliantly before," Harry assured me.

"I have not! At least not in first or second year,"

"Well, you did before fifth,"

"When?"

"I've just told you,"

"No, you've given me a stupidly vague reason!"

"Keena, I thought Sirius was supposed to make the stupid comments," we looked over to see Remus and Peter standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"A reason cannot be 'stupidly vague',"

"Maybe not in your head, but my vocabulary is limited," I said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Whatever you say,"

"Why are you two here so early anyway?"

"'Cause it's Harry's last day here," Peter chimed in.

"And we—we being myself—don't trust those three crazy Quidditch addicts to get you off of the ground without 'accidentally' doing some sort of complicated flip/dive with you in tow,"

"Basically you're here to call Mrs. Potter when I begin my plummet to the earth from a ridiculous height?"

"Yes, if you want to put it that way,"

"You know, there is a reason why God makes short people." I said thinking of my fear of heights.

"There is also a reason we invented spells to make people grow," Peter retorted.

"I thought they only had potions that did that," Sirius said, sounding slightly confused.

"For once, Padfoot, you're right about something academic," Remus said, even adding a fake applause earning laughter from everyone except for Sirius (who bowed) and Peter (who looked more confused than Sirius had sounded).

"Alright, we've chatted enough. Now let's go," James said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door.

"Uh…Prongs?" I asked as we headed for the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Can I go get dressed first?"

James dropped my hand. "If you must," he said, waving his hands at me to go back to my room.

I took my time getting ready. Not because I didn't want to fly, though. I took my time because this was going to be the first time we were all together and having fun since Mr. Potter had died, which had been about a month ago now. I was a little nervous about the way everyone would be acting. James hadn't shown much emotion. It was as if he had been turned into a zombie that came back to earth temporarily every so often. Peter and Harry both seemed to have no idea what to say, though for different reasons I'm sure. Remus had been as quiet as ever, only talking when everyone else ran out of things to say, although today he seemed fine. Sirius seemed to have matured a lot and was constantly trying to keep everyone else's spirits up in the good moments while showing the most comfort in the off moments. But I wasn't terribly worried about any of them.

It was me. The only two people I had been able to really stand for more than a few minutes at a time had been Harry and Sirius. Harry knew everything about the future up until what would be our fifth year so there weren't many secrets I had to keep. I could talk openly in front of him and that was a real comfort that I was sad to see leave. When I was with Sirius I didn't have to say anything at all. He just let me lay on him, crying at random times for as long as I wanted. He would do most of the talking and I only had to nod.

Lately I'd been avoiding Peter at all costs. I couldn't stand to see him try to act so supportive when I knew he was a future trader. I was sort of afraid to be left alone with James at all. What if he blamed me for his father's death? At times I even found myself blaming myself. I had known the Dursleys were Harry's only relatives and I should've known that meant Mr. Potter was going to die. Now I was practically living in constant fear of the day when Mrs. Potter was going to leave us. When my thoughts got that far, I remembered that the Dursleys being the only relatives meant that Lily would lose her parents too, although I'd never met them.

Finally I was unable to find another way to delay going to meet them on the stairs.

_This is Harry's last day with his dad…should I feel sad about that…? No. Stay positive…these will be the happiest memories those two have together…I can't ruin it…Kailey, you are not allowed to cry and that is that! __**Not even a little?**__ No. __**But what if one of them gets sad or says something? **__Kailey, this talking to yourself thing is unhealthy. Stop it and go have fun. __**I'll try…**__No, don't try. Do. __**Fine. **__Fine! _

"Keena you okay?" I had argued inside my head all the way down the stairs without realizing it.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous,"

"There's nothing to be afraid of," James reassured me.

I gave a weak smile as we headed for the broom shed.

We opened the tiny shed to see six brooms. James and Sirius both had theirs from during the school year. Two of them belonged to Remus and Peter, whom James and Sirius had finally convinced to get brooms. One was Mrs. Potter's (although I don't know why or when she'd gotten it) and the last one was Mr. Potter's.

"Perfect, six brooms, six of us," said James, reaching into the shed. Remus, Peter and Sirius all took their respective brooms. James handed me Mrs. Potter's broom and gave Harry his broom. James took his father's out and slung it over his shoulder as if it were his own.

We walked back out into the backyard and the boys all mounted their respective brooms. I stood stock-still holding my broom in both hands, staring at it as if it were a ghost—or something to that effect.

"It won't bite you," Harry said, laughing at the look that must have been present on my face.

"What if I fall?"

"Then we catch you," Sirius said shrugging. Remus elbowed him before saying, "You won't fall."

I sighed and looked at the broom in my hands once more. It still felt brand new.

"Well?" I said, giving in finally.

"Well what?"

"How do I mount it?"

It was as if I had said the magic words. James, Sirius and Harry all jumped off of their brooms and began instructing me. They told me not to hold on too tightly, the broom would pick up speed, but not to hold on too loosely, or I'd fall off. If I wanted to go fast, I had to lean forward. To slow down I had to sit up.

They were just beginning to explain how I should pull off a perfect Sloth Grip Roll when Remus came to my rescue.

"You guys, she's not actually playing Quidditch! You're just teaching her how to get in the air. I don't think she'll have to dodge any bludgers,"

"Fine then," Sirius rolled his eyes and re-mounted his broom as did Harry and James.

"Y'know, after all of that, you forgot to mention the two most important things," I said after thinking for a moment.

"We did?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I said, laughing a little. "You didn't mention taking off or landing,"

"Well, taking off is easy," James said. "Just kick off from the ground. Like this!" he kicked off the ground and went shooting up to the sky. "See?" he shouted back towards the ground.

"I'm sort of wishing I hadn't," I muttered.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I immediately kicked off in the hopes that I wouldn't lose my nerve. I must have kicked too hard, however, because I rocketed upwards past where James was. I let out a little cry of shock when I realized I was still rising.

"Okay, how do I stop this thing?" I shouted to James, who was speeding towards me.

"You're gripping the handle too tightly. Loosen up and lean forward a little and you'll go down,"

I obeyed, trying to ignore the butterflies that were consuming my stomach. I slowly sunk until I was even in the air with the others who had taken off. It took all of my self-control to not grip the handle as if it were a lifeline, although I suppose it was.

We flew around for hours. Sirius, Harry and James had decided it would be fun to race through the woods. The sped off at warp speed, being tailed by Peter, and Remus, and I merely looked after them.

"There is no way in hell I am going that fast through a forest on my first day on a broomstick," I said before Remus could even open his mouth.

"I was just about to agree that that would probably end up badly. I'll stay with you,"

"Don't you want to race with them?"

"Well, you see, I've got this feeling that Harry has never had this much fun with his dad before. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at him?"

"Yeah," I agreed, quietly.

"And I thought that James would be the most fun to have as a dad too," Remus added. "Well, next to Sirius, but I don't think Sirius would be as responsible," he added as an after thought.

I just nodded. _Why talk about this now…? _

"Keena?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You just got very pale just now,"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked a little too quickly.

"Harry never _has_ gotten to be with James this much has he?"

"How should I—?"

"Keena, please, they are so far ahead of us, they won't hear a thing,"

"No, they won't because there's nothing that they've got to listen to,"

"But there is."

I tried to start flying away, but Remus cut me off.

"Keena, has Harry ever even _met _James before?"

Just then I did what must have been the worst thing I could've done: I began to cry.

* * *

_**Heehee! Cliffy! How will dear old Remus react to this one? Okay, now please review! **_

_**:-D**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one: Cross Your Heart

**My biggest paycheck was from babysitting. What makes you think I own any of this?**

**i'm so sorry this took so long to post. i went away to camp for a week and i thought i would've had it all posted. i'm so mean, leaving you all on a cliffy while i was off at camp! oh well, read on!**

* * *

I started crying so hard that Remus had to help me land. I got off of my broom and sat down, leaning on a tree. Remus walked over to me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. _This is it…the war really begins here…_

"Keena, please, tell me what happens," Remus begged, kneeling beside me and pulling me into a hug. I couldn't reply, I just kept crying. "Please, you have to tell me. We can stop this,"

Finally, I looked up. The look on Remus' face screamed confusion and sadness, as well as worry.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked quietly.

"From who?"

"Everyone," I replied. "If James or anyone else knew what I know, they'd probably try to stop Harry from even being born."

Remus looked away for a moment, a calculating look present on his face.

"Remus, if Harry isn't born, no one will ever defeat Voldemort," I whispered.

His head whipped around and he stared at me, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"James and his wife will be murdered trying to protect Harry. What is the point of being sent back here if I can't do anything to stop all of this?" I burst out suddenly. "I don't even know the real reason Dumbledore sent me back here in the first place!" All of the emotion that had been building up inside of me was beginning to come out in large quantities. I was barely even whispering anymore. "If I can't even try to save the people I love, then what's the point of knowing everything that I know?"

"Exactly," Remus and I wheeled around to see the one and only Professor Dumbledore standing between two trees. Remus and I stared quietly at the professor in his baby blue robes with the sun shining nearly directly over him. "I was beginning to think I would have to give you a hint about why you were chosen," Dumbledore said, answering the questions written on my face.

"Professor what are you doing here?" I asked, not even bothering to stand up as Dumbledore chose a stump to sit on.

"I'm here to send Harry home," he replied. He didn't sound too thrilled about the prospect either.

"Professor, shouldn't he be allowed a few more days with his dad?" Remus asked. I looked at him. His face was paler than it was before the full moon. "I mean, it isn't exactly fair," Remus had finally voiced what I had been feeling for the months that Harry had stayed with us. Something inside of me finally snapped.

"All is fair in love and war," I stated bitterly. "Though I suppose we can't really say that as Harry has never known what a parent's love feels like has he? But we might as well take it away before he gets too used to it. Heaven knows what'll happen then!"

"Ms. McIntosh--" Dumbledore began.

"Macauley." I stated angrily. "I don't even remember where that name came from. Professor, I have lived with the Potters for six years now, and how do I repay them? By not saving Mr. Potter and by continuing to allow them to die off!"

"I understand you're upset--"

"Understand? Upset? Have you got any clue how it feels to know that the people you've come to know and love are just going to die at the hands of some lunatic? Well I'll tell you it feels like shit! I can't even do anything to stop what's going to happen! Do you have any idea how this war would turn out if Lily and James weren't sitting on death row and Harry didn't end up with his bastardly aunt and uncle?"

"No I don't, nor do I intend to find out," Dumbledore stated firmly. His reaction was hardly what I wanted to hear.

I stood, glaring at him, and before he or Remus could say a word I mounted Mrs. Potter's broom and kicked off from the ground. Before flying too far away, I turned to see Dumbledore staring up at me and Remus kneeling next to his broom, looking from me to Dumbledore.

"Tell Harry I'll see him later," I shouted before zooming higher above the trees. I completely forgot about my fear of heights as I leaned forward and sped away from Potter Mansion. I knew running was stupid and it wouldn't exactly solve anything, but I wasn't really thinking too much about anything rational. I hadn't even flown for a full ten minutes when I heard voices behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see the Marauders and Harry speeding after me. Harry and Sirius (being on the newest and fastest brooms) were the only two gaining any speed. _Great…_

I leaned as close as I could to the broom and I picked up speed. I couldn't go back. I couldn't face them now. I could hear what they were saying now. I knew it wouldn't be long before they caught up, so I did the one thing I could think of doing. I dived down into the trees and started weaving around, now speeding through the forest. I flew around a large tree and landed in the top branches, hiding behind the leaves.

To my surprise, it worked. Sirius and Harry sped by, calling my 'name' and looking around wildly.

I waited in the tree until they were out of sight. A few minutes later I heard voices above me. I looked up and saw that the others had caught up.

"We can't find her," Sirius was telling James.

"Well, we'll have to look harder then!" James practically yelled.

"James, the sun is beginning to set," Remus said, trying to get James to listen to reason.

"That's _why_ we have to find her," Harry said before James could open his mouth.

"Look, did she say anything before she ran off?"

"I've told you, she got upset, Dumbledore showed up and said something and she got even more upset,"

"Well, what did Dumbledore say? What was she upset about?" I leaned forward in the tree slightly, anxious to hear what Remus' reply would be.

Even from my position in the tree, I could see Remus give Harry a meaningful look before he answered. "She didn't say what she was upset about and all Dumbledore said was that he'd come to take Harry home,"

"Well that was bloody unhelpful!" James shouted.

"C'mon, we can't worry your mum like this, we'll have to go home," Sirius said, trying to calm James down.

I watched Sirius, James and Peter fly off at a rapid pace, still yelling for 'Keena'. Remus turned to follow them, but Harry spoke up.

"She told you about them didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she did," Remus said, turning around. "She said that Dumbledore had no idea what it felt like to know when someone was going to die and be unable to do anything to stop it without affecting other lives."

Harry nodded. "She said the same thing just after Cedric died," he said more to himself than to Remus.

My eyes grew wide and blind rage that was directed towards myself overtook me. I re-mounted the broom and flew off into the night with no clear idea of where I was going to go.

I flew…I don't even know how long I went for. I didn't even stop after dark or when the sun began to rise. The forest was bigger than I thought it would be. My hands were stuck to the handle, but I finally pried one off to look at my watch. Six thirty in the morning. I decided I'd gone far enough and that they'd have to fly for hours just to get where I had landed last.

I descended to the ground and sat up against a tree. Was there still a point to running? Of course. I had landed once or twice to try and fall asleep, but whenever I did thoughts of Mr. Potter and now Cedric kept popping into my head. What kind of heartless wench was I going to be that I wouldn't even stop Cedric's death? What came out of that that was so important? _The re-birth of Voldemort so that Harry can eventually kill him that's what…It must happen in the seventh book…It hasn't even come out yet! What if Voldemort wins and I'm just helping him…?_

I banged my fist against the hard ground. I had been thinking like that all night. I looked around where I was sitting. A little farther ahead of where I was I could see a small town. I stood up and walked a little closer to the edge of the forest. I could just make out people (muggles most likely) wandering around the streets probably heading for work. I could look at it two ways. 1) I might find a place to lay low or 2) It could be a muggle town which meant to flying and no magic.

I looked at the broom I held in my hand and then at the town and back. I sighed and decided I had better go and try to find something to eat, even with my lack of muggle money. I pulled out my wand and shrunk my broom. The boys and I had been carrying our wands around with us on Mrs. Potter's request just in case something happened.

I decided to change into my animagus form, hoping that the people in the town would not recognize a wolf from a stray. I snuck down the hill and reached a playground. There was only one person at the swings, so I moved to the other side, hiding under a slide.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to a scream. But it wasn't a scream of terror, but delight.

"Mummy! Look at the cute doggy!" a little girl in a ponytail shouted to her mother who was sitting on a bench not too far away.

"That's nice dear," was the reply of the absent-minded mother who was chatting away with another woman. "I mean honestly! That boy over there is scaring all of the children away!" she blabbered on.

My attention returned to the little girl who had come over to me, sat down and had started stroking my back.

"Who's a pretty doggy? You are! You are!" The little girl was cooing as if I were her doll. Although, I will admit, she was a very cute little girl and her patting my back felt pretty good too. She stopped for a second, so I nudged her in what I hope looked like affection. I must have done something right because she resumed patting my back telling me how cute of a doggy I was. I laid my head in her lap, which she enjoyed judging by how quickly she called for her mother's attention (not that she received it), and she began scratching behind my ears.

"Anna, whose dog is that?" a girl had come over and pulled Anna away from me. I looked up, disappointed that someone had finally noticed the little girl patting the large white wolf on its head. I gasped, and it must have come out as more of a bark because Lily took a step back from me, dragging little Anna with her.

"No, Miss Lily! It's a nice doggy! Mummy let me pet her!" Anna insisted, trying to make Lily let go of her so she could come back over to me.

I looked at Lily and tilted my head, making my eyes go as wide as I could, hoping it was a good puppy-dog face. Suddenly someone came behind Lily and pulled her and Anna farther away from me.

"That's not a dog, Lily, it's a wolf," said an oily and easily recognized voice. A growl now escaped my lips. _Why the __**hell**__ is he here…?_ I asked furiously inside my head. "You see? It's dangerous,"

"No! It just doesn't like you!" Anna shouted, finally braking free of Lily's grip and running to grab around my neck. "And I'm going to take her home and give her a nice place to live!" With that, she stalked off, her nose in the air, arms still encasing my head so that I was forced to get up and walk with her.

"Mummy," Anna whined as we arrived at where her mother was sitting with her friend.

"Oh, sweetie, where did you find that dog?" The mother asked sounding a little disgusted.

"I want to keep her mummy! Please, can we? She was so lonely looking!"

"Ma'am, you don't want to keep that thing, it's a wolf," Snape had followed us over with Lily.

"I think I can tell what a wolf looks like, young man. This is clearly a Siberian husky, and someone is probably looking for it. It looks so well groomed," _Why thank you! _"Anna, we can keep her until her owners come for her, how's that dear?"

Snape whispered something to Lily, whose eyes grew wide. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her glare at Snape and tell him to back off.

Anna was delighted and so was I. Hopefully these people wouldn't want to be bothered to go to the pet store to buy food though. At least I'd have a place to stay if not have food to eat.

"She'll have to sleep outside, though, but I think we have left over steak from dinner," Anna's mother was rambling.

"C'mon, Snowy, let's take you home," Anna said. _Great, now even my animagus form as an alias…_

"Lily, you won't mind helping Anna with our new dog will you? You're already such a great help to us,"

"It's no problem, Mrs. Jenkins," Lily answered smiling. Apparently Lily was the Jenkins' babysitter.

We arrived at their small, gray house in a matter of minutes. I wasn't taken inside, but Anna stayed out with me and found a tennis ball. I played fetch with her for hours. Around what must have been five, Mrs. Jenkins came out to tell Anna to be a good girl for Miss Lily while she and Mr. Jenkins went out. Anna agreed and her parents left. Lily came outside a little while later, carrying two plates and a large bowl, Anna trailed behind her with another bowl.

Lily set the plates down on the picnic table and brought the bowl over to where I was laying down. I looked inside and there sat a rather generous piece of re-heated steak. Anna came over and set the other bowl next to it, this one contained water. I looked down at the steak, sort of admiring it for a minute before I began inhaling it.

"Now I know where the phrase 'wolfing it down' came from," Lily laughed. Clearly she had trusted Snape's word that I was a wolf, not that he was wrong. I finished devouring the steak and then lapped up some water. I was surprised at how easy it was to drink. I thought I might've needed to practice before I actually got the water into my mouth but I was wrong.

Sighing contently, I laid down on my side and watched Lily and Anna eat their own dinner.

When they finished, Lily brought the dishes in and Anna brought me in.

"Anna, I don't know if your mother wants Snowy in the house,"

"Oh, please? Mummy won't know! Look, her paws are clean and everything!"

"Alright," Lily smiled. I saw her hand move towards her jean pocket where a tiny bit of wood was sticking out. "I don't know what you're going to do in the next half hour before you go to sleep though," she added.

"Will you tell me a bed time story?"

"Okay, but you've got to get ready for bed first,"

"Okay!" Anna bounded into what must have been her bedroom and closed the door.

I looked back at Lily to find her wand aimed strait at my nose. "I don't know who you are or where you've come from, but that hardly matters does it?" _When did Lily ever get like this…oh wait…I'm a threat…this must be what Snape told her about...bugger..._

I chanced a glance at the door behind her. It was still open a little bit.

"I'm going to count to three and you are going to change back to normal or I'll jinx you," Lily stated. "One—two--"

Suddenly an owl arrived at the window and proceeded to bang it's beak on the door. Lily backed towards the door, and took the letter from the bird. She looked from the letter to me then back again. Slowly, she lowered her wand and opened the letter. She read it and gasped before pointing her wand at me and crying a spell and a flash of blue-white light erupted from her wand.

I couldn't move, but I knew I was changing back into human form. After another flash I was standing in front of Lily, with my own wand out.

"Keena?" Lily asked, clearly shocked. She dropped the letter, so I summoned it.

**Lily, **

**I've just had word from Remus that Keena ran away. He wants me to contact everyone who might know where she went. No pressure, but since everything has been so tense lately I think it's best we find her fast. If you do by chance see her, please tell her to go home. Write back soon!**

**--Amanda **

**P.S. Harry's leaving party has been rescheduled (obviously). It's now on the 31****st**** of August if you can come; I know you've been tied up with babysitting. **

I looked up from the letter. "Promise me you won't tell anyone where I am or what I am," I demanded, my wand still aimed at Lily.

"Keena, what are you--?"

"Just promise me!" I pleaded. "I can't go back, not yet,"

She lowered her wand all the way and I ran out the door past her.

Hiding in the shadows on the far side of the house, I transformed back into my animagus form before running back in the direction of the playground. I hadn't run very far when I spotted a jet of purple light speeding towards me. I dodged just in time and dove head first into a bush.

"You may have tricked Lily and the stupid muggles, but you won't fool me," Snape was back. I could see him, though I don't think he could see me. He had his wand aimed at the bush, but I could see his arm moving ever so slightly in case a leaf twitched. "You're not a very smart one are you? Most would have transformed back so they could actually defend themselves by now," He was definitely fishing for a fight. One I was hoping not to give him. He wasn't to know that I was an animagus. It would all be bad.

He took a step closer. _Maybe a car will go by… _He was aiming his wand directly where my head lay hidden. _Maybe Lily will have told someone she saw me…_ He had reached the bushes. _Is it possible to apparate without training first…like accidental magic…?_

He ripped the branch that was ensuring my safety back and stared. I waited, holding my breath, but he didn't do anything. Suddenly he let the branch go and roared in frustration. He ran off back in the direction of the playground, wand still raised.

_What the…?_

"Good thing Lily can't keep a secret," I nearly yelped as I turned around to find myself under the invisibility cloak with James.

"You can change back now," he said in monotone. I did so, but only because it was hard to lie in the position I was in. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. I couldn't quite read his face, but then I was avoiding his eyes at all costs. "You gave yourself away, you know. We're still underage, and the ministry caught you hours ago. Dumbledore just reckoned it'd be easier if I came to get you. Good thing I brought the cloak,"

I still didn't say anything. It was dawning on me just how much more trouble I had caused everyone. Call it stupidity if you like, but I still thought I'd be less trouble if I weren't around them at all. All I was was a burden. A heartless burden.

"I know you're upset about dad. I am too. I know what you're going through,"

I just shook my head and smiled sarcastically. "You've got no idea,"

"Then tell me. I want to help. We need you to come home,"

"Why? So I can just put more pressure on you and your mum?"

"She's your mum too, and it's an insult if you say she's not,"

"And it's an insult to let the people you love die," I shot back angrily. "You and I both know that I should have been able to do something about your dad. What I don't understand is why you're still trying to get me to stay. You don't know the feelings of shame and disappointment I'm having. You'll never know what it's like."

"Keena, there's no way anyone could've stopped this."

"Kailey,"

"What?"

"My name. My name is Kailey Macauley and I'm from the future, James. The future. I knew your dad wasn't alive in my time. What I don't know is why I didn't do more research to stop his death."

"For all you knew he could've died of a disease!"

"Stop trying to bail me out of this!"

"Then stop digging your own grave! You can't keep falling apart like this!"

"What do you mean 'keep falling'?"

"That night at the end of the year when you knocked Peter out, Harry told me a few things."

"Like what?"

"I asked him what was bothering him. He told me. If that's what's in store, then I'm ready. He wouldn't tell me exactly how everything played out, but he told me enough to know that what's going to happen has to happen. So there. You're not the only one with a burden anymore. I'll carry it with you."

I was stunned. Before I could stop myself I broke down into James' arms. He let me cry on him for a long time. I must have fallen asleep crying because when I woke up I was in my bed at Potter Mansion.

Slowly, I sat up and looked around. It was only four in the morning. There was a faint glow around the windows and the door. It was obviously a spell to make sure I didn't go anywhere again, not that I would bother.

There was a groan and I leaned over my bed to find James and Sirius sleeping in a most awkward position. Obviously they both were used to having a teddy bear to hang onto at night. I smiled to myself at the sight. My eyes traveled a little farther and I saw Harry sleeping a full four feet away from the pair of them. I looked over the foot of my bed and saw Peter sleeping like a rock, snoring loudly.

"They were like that all night," I looked over to see Remus sitting up at my desk, reading a book.

"Where did you camp out?" I asked.

"Other side of your bed. They insisted that you have no escape route."

I nodded. Remus walked over and sat on my bed.

"Keena, there must be something we can do." Remus whispered urgently.

I thought for a long time, glaring at my bedpost.

"Remus, I think I know a way to stop them from dying _after_ being hit with the curse,"

"That's impossible,"

"No, I think that James' wife--"

"Just tell me her name,"

"Fine," I said, growing aggravated. "I think that Lily invented a spell that can stop the Avada Kedavra curse, or maybe reverse it somehow,"

"That's impossible,"

"Not if we start trying to create the spell now," I implored.

"Not that," Remus said, shaking his head. "There is no way in hell that Lily would ever marry James,"

"Oh, well, you're wrong there," I said, a smile gracing my lips for a moment.

"How do you know that Lily invented the spell?"

"There is this book at Hogwarts that lists all the names of students who have ever attended. After you graduate, it then lists your occupation and/or accomplishments. One of Lily's was a spell, but the incantation and the purpose of the spell were blurred out," I said, remembering how Hermione had spent weeks of our first year looking to try and find more out about Lily.

"So you think we should let Lily in on this secret as well?"

I thought for a moment. "No, not yet. She still has to marry James and have Harry. But maybe I can convince her to help us invent the spell,"

"How would you do that?"

"I dunno, but anything is worth a try at this point,"

Remus and I stayed up the rest of the time, discussing ways to get Lily to help us without bringing about questions.

"You'll have to tell her you're from the future." Remus decided around six thirty. "Just tell her this is something that has to be done."

"Do you really think that would work? She might be a little insulted that I didn't trust her with that secret."

"What if I told her I was a werewolf the same day?"

"She'd probably ask if James was gay at that point,"

"Well why don't you just tell her you're going to try and accomplish this and since she's great at charms if she would be interested in helping."

"I like that one better," I said nodding.

"Alright then. We'll ask her on Monday."

"Monday?"

"Harry's leaving party."

"School starts Tuesday?" I asked, now highly alarmed. "Did we even get our O.W.L.s?" I nearly shouted, forgetting to whisper.

"No, Dumbledore is giving them to us today,"

"Wait, what is today?"

"Today is Thursday,"

"Right," I said.

"Why are you two up?" Remus and I both jumped at the sound of Sirius' groggy voice. "And why the bloody hell are you talking about O.W.L.s?"

"Sorry, I just realized we hadn't gotten the results back yet." I said quietly.

Sirius stared groggily for another moment before his eyes grew wide and he began frantically shoving James off of him.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" James shouted.

"What am I doing? You were holding me! I'm not your bloody girlfriend!"

"And you're not my bloody girlfriend either!"

"Don't you call my girlfriend a bloody girlfriend!"

"What?"

"Oh my God she's back!" Sirius pounced onto my bed and Remus jumped off just in time. "James! She's back! She's okay!" Sirius shouted, holding me so closely and so tightly I thought I might suffocate.

"Yes, I'm back," I said, gasping for air.

"Oh hell, I just choked you! I'm sorry!" he released me only to pull me back into a less tight hug. "You scared me," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered back.

He let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"Hey! Before either of you think of what I know you're thinking of doing, I'd like to remind you that my son is in here!" James said loudly.

"Cover his eyes then," Sirius replied, pulling me into a deep kiss.

* * *

_**Okay there's the end of this chapter! I think I might only do one more chapter then start the next story in the series, but I'm not entirely sure yet. I'll let you all know by the next chapter, however! Please review!**_

_**:-D**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two: Promises

**Is it still necessary to disclaim in the 32****nd**** chapter?**

**Before I begin, this will be the last chapter of this part of the story. The next story in the series will be called Making Promises. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day of Harry's leaving party arrived and James and Harry were spending nearly every moment possible together. Amanda, Lily, Nickie, Lexi, Peter and Remus all showed up around one in the afternoon. Of course the girls all thought that Harry was just moving back with his family in some distant country that I couldn't remember the name of. We had a cake labeled with "We'll miss you Harry!" with the classic green icing. The party was mostly us all hanging out in the backyard watching Nickie, Lexi, Sirius, James, Harry and Peter playing Quidditch. 

Nickie, Lexi, Amanda and Peter all left around five of four, wishing Harry a safe trip home. Remus and I had purposefully given Lily the wrong time to leave. Her ride wasn't arriving until four thirty.

Dumbledore arrived at four, holding an ancient looking hourglass that must have been some kind of time-turner. It was a little larger than what I had thought it would look like and it had silver handles encrusted with rubies and garnet. The sand inside of it was black with glittering bits of opal.

"Professor, what is that?" Lily asked when she saw the hourglass.

"Miss Evans, why isn't it delightful to see you. You did a tremendous job on your O.W.L.'s," Dumbledore said, beating around the bush.

"Thank you sir," Lily said, clearly confused by the subject change.

"Professor, what is that?" I asked again.

"This? This is a Time Switcher, very similar to a time-turner. The difference is the Time Switcher is capable of bringing people from the past to the future as well as from the future to the past."

"Why would you need a Time Switcher?" Lily asked perplexed. Not something very common for Lily to be.

"Well, I need some way of getting Harry home."

Lily's eyes widened. "Harry, you're from the future?"

Harry just nodded, looking at Lily with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"So, you must be James' son then," Lily continued.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I knew it. You looked way too much like James to be a distant cousin. It must have really bothered you all the times that James asked me out, huh?"

"Um…not really,"

"It would bother me, my dad asking some strange woman I don't know out all the time,"

Harry just shook his head. "And everyone always told me you were the brightest in your class," Harry said, laughing a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lily, do you notice any differences between Harry and James?" Mrs. Potter asked, stepping in.

"Hm…Harry's nose isn't as big,"

"Hey!" James said in mock insult.

"And James has hazel eyes. Harry's are…they're…really familiar actually," Lily took a step closer to Harry, looking as closely as she could to Harry's eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why," Harry grinned.

Lily gasped and took a step back from Harry. "Oh my God, you're my…my…?"

"Opposites attract I guess," Harry answered.

"Potter, you finally did something right," Lily said to James, though still in shock.

"No, we did something right. Want to see if we can do it again?"

Lily didn't answer; she just kept staring at Harry.

"Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Well, Potter, I won't be having our son outside of marriage," Lily answered.

Harry beamed.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, it's time for you to go home," Dumbledore said, handing Harry the Time Switcher. Mrs. Potter gave Harry a big hug and told him she'd see him soon.

"Harry, promise me you won't get into as much trouble as your father when you get back," Lily laughed.

"I promise," Harry said, giving her and James both a hug. "I love you guys,"

"We love you too Harry," James said, staring Harry in the eye.

"I'll see you when you get back," I grinned. "If you want, I'll save you from Snape," I added in an undertone.

"You could if you weren't with Umbridge,"

"Oh what fun I must be having,"

Harry laughed as a flash of silver light encased the room. A moment later he was gone.

"Well, I must be off. Things to do," Dumbledore said before quickly taking his leave.

Mrs. Potter told us not to be too loud and went back into the kitchen. The five of us went into the living room to wait for Lily's parents. Sirius and James immediately began a game of chess and Remus opened a book, but not before giving me a look that told me I had to enlist Lily's help now.

"So, Lily," I said before sitting down. "Have you ever seen my room?"

"Um…no I don't think so,"

"Great! I'll show you right now," I said, grabbing her hand and running her out of the room.

"Oh wow, this is huge," Lily said in awe. "I always wanted a canopy bed,"

"Yeah, just make sure it's held together magically if any of the Marauders (not including myself) were to ever enter,"

"I'll make a note of that," she said, laughing. "So why did you really want to talk to me?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about an experiment Remus and I are hoping to get started. We were wondering if you'd help us seeing as you're the best in charms,"

"Experiment? You mean like inventing a spell or something?"

"Yeah, we were hoping to get it started well…this year actually."

"Why do you want to invent a spell?"

"The war isn't exactly going that well in case you haven't noticed, Lily,"

"So you want to make a weapon?"

"No, we were hoping to do the opposite. We want to invent a spell to counter _Avada Kedavra_,"

"That's impossible, it's an unforgivable spell."

"You know, when Harry first got here I asked Dumbledore if it were possible to send him back. He told me that, with very few exceptions, there is always a way to reverse what has been done magically."

"You can't Mr. Potter back, Keena," Lily said quietly.

"I know that." I said defensively. "What I'm saying is that we should find a way to make the spell fade, even a little bit, so that the worst that it could do is knock someone out. Please, Lily, I don't think we can do this without you,"

Lily frowned, deep in thought.

"This might be a bit of a stretch, but if I had to guess, you would do anything to make this world safer for your future son," I added. "If we do this now, maybe the world will be different in his time. What do you say?"

"We'll have to do a lot of research and use the library as much as possible. We could start by finding out how inferi are created and we can go from there," Lily said.

"So you'll help us?"

"Is Sirius rubbing off on you?"

"I hope to God he's not,"

"Then you should've figured out my answer was a definite yes."

"Great, we'll start on Wednesday. Oh and this is just between you, me, and Remus," I added.

"Lily! You're parents are here!" Mrs. Potter called up the stairs.

I went back down the stairs with Lily and Remus met us in the hall.

"Their chess match is becoming overly violent," Remus said before either of us could ask where James and Sirius were.

Lily nodded, rolling her eyes and I sighed. "At least we won't have any issues with them interfering," Lily said. "I'd better go. I'll see you both tomorrow,"

"Bye," Remus and I said in unison.

"Are you up for this?" Remus asked me as I turned to go back to the living room.

"I promised Harry I would try to stop their deaths. I never break a promise."

* * *

**That's the end of Blind Secrets! Please be on the lookout for Making Promises, hopefully I'll have chapter one up really soon! Hope you enjoyed! **

**:-D**


End file.
